Torturous Love
by crazysenpai
Summary: A woman who is in search for her twin sister she lost years ago runs into trouble with none other than the notorious Phantom Troupe and because of her power's she is held against her will by the torturer of the troupe Feitan, who holds a sick fascination with her. He is torn between his desires of wanting to torture her and... loving her?
1. Chapter One: Sick And Twisted Shorty

_**Quick A/N:** Now this has been posted previously on the site but due to editing reasons I had taken it down in order to revise/edit everything. I hope everyone can understand! I will be posting all the edited chapters soon along with new ones that I have just written. I still have everything posted on my Wattpad account ( Crucialkiller), so if you're impatient feel free to go there and read everything. Though as of right now (2/10/2019), not every chapter is edited. :)_

_For those that are new, beware of mature content involving sex, Violence, Kidnapping, and dark romance. But besides everything happy reading!_

_Any follows, __favorites,__ and reviews are deeply appreciated! _

* * *

**Chapter One: Sick And Twisted Shorty**

* * *

Yoko, a young girl no more than six laid on the dirt ground as she covered her bleeding eye with the palm of her hand, blood seeping in between her fingers and hitting the dry soil beneath her. Her hollowed out face contorted in pain and malice as frustrated tears pour from her one existing blue eye, the one her mother didn't take.

Her mother smirked down at her, a smirk she only realized to be cruel, and kicked her in the side while cackling, the woman's laughter filling the air. Soon what follows is the woman's voice, her voice so loud it could make anyone's ears ring "Watch the way you're looking at me before I take your other eye you brat!"

The young girl groaned in pain as the kick sent her flying, her mother putting all her nen into her foot to double the pain.

Her eye then adverted to her twin sister who was struggling just as much with their father with kicks and screams. "Yumi..." she mouthed as she tried to push herself up off the ground but no matter how much she struggled her six-year-old body couldn't muster the pain and emotional trauma of what just happened.

Finally, her body gave out from under her as her body collapsed into the dirt. She painfully bit her lip as she watched her father dig his fingers into her sister's eye socket ripping it out as Yumi's scream penetrated the silent night making even the birds resting for the night to flee from their homes. Her thoughts tortured her as her small body trembled, 'Why couldn't I push my body up to save her from the pain. She was always the weaker willed twin. She can't handle the pain like I did!'

Once collecting her sister's eye, he placed it in a jar full of liquid along with Yoko's own eye her mother took moments ago. Her father gave a sinister smile to the weak girl "Come and find us if you can when you get older Yoko. We would love to see you. Your sister will be waiting for your arrival."

Yoko's eye full of hatred narrowed at her parents as she breathed enough air in her lungs to scream "I will find you and rip your eyes out the same way you did us! You fucking bastards! I will make you scream and feel the same pain we felt tonight! Just you see!"

Her father stepped towards her with a frown as her mother ripped her unconscious twin off the ground by her arm. The man who resembled her only in appearance hisses "Will you now? You don't even know if you will survive the night with that nasty looking eye of yours. You can't even move. So watch your words, filth, before I decide to end your life right now. I'm giving you a chance so shut your mouth and take it."

Oh, how she hated anyone calling her filth. From day one she heard that more than she heard her actual name. The reason being her parents rarely let her bathe or pay any attention to her personal hygiene. She was more like a slave than their own daughter to them, so she often got kicked around and abused. The only thing she ever got from them was stale bread and water once a day. She was treated like an animal, no animals were treated better than her.

Her twin, on the other hand, was bathed, fed, and even had her own proper bed because she was the planned child. Yoko wasn't as she was birthed a few minutes after Yumi was so her parents used her but even so, Yoko admired her older twin and never envied. How clean her pale skin was, how her beautiful silky black hair was well-kept, how her light blue eyes sparkled at everything including her thin dirty twin. No one had never looked at her nor played with Yoko, but Yumi did. She accepted her even though their parents told her not to.

Yoko tried using the last of her strength to move, but by then her father kicked her over where she was now lying on her back facing up at him. She glared at him and his lips curved upwards into a smile "Hmm, you look disgusting. I can never imagine anyone loving you looking like that. You will remain loveless even after we abandon you here... like we should have done in the first place."

She curled her lip and spat at him, the spit landing directly on his cheek "I hate you! You disgusting pig! What you don -" Before she could continue the last thing she saw that night was his fist coming into contact with her face. Though, Shortly, she would only realize her parents abandoning her was actually the best thing they could have done...

**||Fourteen years later ||**

Fifteen... he was so young. His shoulders were squared and his back straight along with a fast and rigor walk; polished black dress shoes clicked against the cement and my heels echoed the sound. He wore a tailored black suit all designed, fabricated, and tailored to fit him perfectly and the suit was classic with a twist of the latest fashion fad. The suit was off centered on the boy who wasn't close to being a man though he tried to impersonate one.

In a sense, he was a pampered poodle though he carried a weight, a slew of responsibilities expelled unto him from his parents, his father mostly. He tried hard but the burden of tonight was making him too stiff, the act he was calm and collected seen through. What a troublesome young master...

I follow behind him silently finding myself missing conversation detailed that of a teenage boy. Although I missed his carefree and happy voice discussing the latest games and restaurants, I would not cross that boundary. I wasn't his friend, lover, or family. I could never be any one of those, I was almost empty, barely alive. Rage and ugliness keeping me serving the young master without money or favors.

I might have imagined it earlier, but I thought I saw the smallest of worry ignite in his brown eyes signaling I wasn't the only one here who was worried sick of the outcomes tonight was to have on us. After being told of what was to happen anyone would relatively be concerned especially someone that of his age.

He was the youngest one to be attending the auction and was sent out tonight because of his father being a don. Owl, who was also by our side to collect the goods seemed calm, his walk showing everyone who stared at him he was carefree, it was just I who visibly showed there worry on there face, mostly because if the young master, my boss, was to be harmed the responsibly be on me. Something wasn't right, I could feel it, and my feelings were almost always accurate. My heart thumping wildly against my chest the more we approached the building.

Boss's eyes slide to me, and he comes to a brief halt, his voice that hasn't entirely broken into a man's voice speaks "You seem worried Yoko... Is something on your mind?"

My breath catches, and I looked down at the attire I was in. A lot was currently on my mind. The dress wasn't really something I could fight in if need be either. I was dressed in a skin-tight dress with high heels that made my usual small height a bit taller than usual. I wanted to be back in my regular attire along with all my weapons, but I couldn't really complain, so I shook my head "Ah, no I'm fine."

He continued walking mumbling in a soft voice "Is that so? Also pink doesn't suit you very well now that I see you dressed in it. I won't purchase it again for you."

I reply folding my arms under my chest, the worry leaving me for only a second "Tell me about it. I thought it was strange you'd buy such a color. I could have told you pink wasn't for me."

My hands slip down my leg, and I reassure myself feeling the knife strapped to my thigh along with pepper spray. It was the only two weapons I had, but it was something. Not having my mace worried me still. It was my favorite weapon I had won all my previous battles with. Hopefully, these thieves are a bunch of weaklings, or so I hoped at least. Once we get in front of the auction house boss eyes slide to Owl.

He orders, "I want you to go in first, collect all the goods and leave. Don't worry about us. We will be staying behind for the auction."

Owl stuffs his hands in his pockets and starts hiking up each step followed by a quick "Yes sir.". He stops once he gets to the final step, and he turns to face us. "Oh, I almost forgot." he hums, and he sends his aura to his hand and swishes his hand to the right, taking out a large cloth bag which was his nen ability and reaches inside.

My eyes widen a bit as he takes out my mace and throws it my way. I watch as it starts heading towards bosses unfazed face, and I dash in front of him catching it by its handle in the nick of time. I scold raising my fist towards him "What were you thinking?! You could have hit boss just now!"

He chuckled traveling further inside and states sarcastically "A thank you would be nice for once. Bye Bye."

I clenched my jaw yelling at him from afar "Well don't throw dangerous objects around, and I will say thank you next time!"

Boss sits on the steps and yanks at the tie around his neck in the meanwhile, sighing heavily. He asks after sitting down "You two can never get along can you?"

I answer his question, my eye now landing on the young master, "He's an idiot sometimes that's why!"

His face then grows stern, and I quiet myself down losing all the fight in me before he says quietly tilting his head up, to look at the dark sky "I want your honest opinion on something. Do you feel something bad is going to happen tonight? I can't help but feel the air is really thick tonight. Something terrible is going to happen to the three of us tonight, I just know it."

I purse my lips as I knew exactly what he was feeling. I watch the back of owl fade into this auction house, and I felt as if this was the last time I was going to see him. We might have gotten into fights a lot of the time, but we still had an invisible bond no other could see but us. Fighting alongside someone really does help you bond with that person eventually. So if he or young master ever were to die, I don't know what I would do. I would be lost. After all, they were the two people who helped me get through the last couple of years.

I reply, "I have the exact same feelings, but we can't deny orders from the don, your father."

He stands and travels up some of the steps his voice soft "I know... but Yoko?"

I follow behind him and reply curiously "Yes?"

Again his face grows stern and now so does his voice "If anything does happen tonight don't think of wasting your life for mine. You should prioritize your life before anyone else's. Especially if that someone who is like me and has killed countless innocent people just because his father told him so."

I couldn't find any words for what he had said. No matter what I told him he would disagree with me, thus it would be pointless. After that, the air around us grew tense as we walked into the auction house together.

...

...

Countless others started filtering in on the top and bottom floor and my eye gazes down at my weapon that was resting against the interior balconies wall. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to use it tonight. My eyes glance to my left to view who was around us. The two people who stuck out most was an orange-haired man with a rather beautiful woman with purple hair chatting to one another.

Boss speaks up leaning against the railing breaking the silence between us "I think I know of them. They're working for the Nostrade family I believe. Father made me memorize every single new face from each family." He winds his finger in his blonde hair as he spoke to me, twirling his curly hair around his finger. It was always a bad habit of his and he often gets yelled at from his companions and family members about it as they considered it childish. "but they're weak compared to us..."

I see them stop speaking as the traveled downstairs on the escalator and I mumble "Maybe we should go now, young master. We stayed here looking out for the thieves for far too long..."

He clicks his tongue and continues to twirl his hair but he stops suddenly, straightening up his posture from his slouching position, "I told you when we are alone, call me Ukyo. Young master or boss is too formal for someone of my age and anyway aren't you older than me?"

My eye softens up a bit as I let out a feminine giggle, "Yeah by five years. It is a little weird, isn't it?"

Ukyo who begins walking in front of me goes on the step first as we travel down "It's way too weird. I'm telling you. It's already awkward enough when you have to call me that in front of people." He sighs and put his hands in his suit jacket, his eyes changing for a moment as he looks down "Hey I'm curious about something Yoko..."

I glance at his back and ask "What is it?"

He continues once we step off the escalator and travel to the auction room. He mutters in a soft voice so no one else around us could hear that well "Do you feel sad or angry when you see these people selling your clan's eyes?"

I thought for a moment as I placed my finger on my chin before forcing a smile, and I chime "Nope not at all! I didn't really know my clan since both my parents were exiles. So my sister and I grew up in the slums without knowing until others around us noticed the difference."

Ukyo eyes shut replying with a simple " I see." before opening the two double doors.

We move inside where the auction was being held, everyone in suits and dresses crowded around us waiting for it to start which should be any minute. It feels hard to breathe upon traveling further in the room, the air thick and heavy and as I look up it was like someone's aura was hanging in the air in waves. I feel chills run down my spine as my instincts tell me to get out while I can.

This wasn't me just me panicking about seeing how many people were around us it was rather and that it be hard to protect boss from an attack it was more like someone with strong nen was nearby, but why didn't I sense it before? It didn't make any sense.

I swish my hand to the right of me, stopping Ukyo from walking any further in front of me and I can tell he is startled by my sudden reaction. His eyes widen as he turns his head to look at me. "What is it? Is something wrong?" He asks his voice laced with worry, no longer trying to hide his emotions in his voice.

I swallow, my nerves making my heart thump slowly in my chest. "You don't feel that?!" I ask him my eyes scanning the surrounding area. "Whoever this person is or people...they have us totally outclassed."

I looked around trying to figure out if they were allies in the crowd of people or the enemies. I hope to god it is our allies rather than our enemies but I sense no such aura from the crowd. This person has yet to show themselves.

NO, it was people, not just a person, the group was a bunch of thieves why would they only send one person out?

I mutter in disbelief as I can now sense three auras the longer we're in the room, "There's-theres more than one of them. Two? No Three! Exactly three!" These people have to be the enemies!

Ukyo studied every face of each family and none outclassed us like this. I turned around to grip my weapon and before I realize it I had left my weapon back on the balcony earlier.

My panic only doubled from there and I begin to say, "Ukyo we have to-" I am cut off by myself when I see who exactly was the owner of this powerful nen. No, rather I should say owners.

It was the lean small man on stage with another one doubling in size compared to him. The image odd but it was no time for examining them..

It seemed as if time itself had stopped for me. We were in danger. We had to leave like right now if we wanted to make it out of this alive. I felt like I was a cornered rabbit and the wolves were slowly crowding around me. I couldn't fight these people without my weapon. I might have been an enhancer for god sake but without my weapon to double my power, I was doomed.

I grab the hand of the confused Ukyo before trying to reach the door but I was stopped mid-action by some tall man guarding the door.

My one eye darkens as I hiss the command "Move!"

The man folds his arms across his chest and says likes he is programmed "Sorry once you're in here, you're in until it's over. I can't allow you to leave."

My ears could already hear the lean man speak in the distance but I was completely focused on leaving, blocking out anything he had said.

Suddenly, Ukyo who tugged his hand away from mine yelling tackling me to the ground in the process "Get down you idiot!" Our bodies collided roughly together once we hit the ground and before I knew it something like a bullet whizzed past me hitting the guard multiple times along with everyone around us.

I didn't even have time to make a comment before Ukyo used his nen ability on himself and me. His forbidden one he was never supposed to use unless necessary. The price of it was each minute he used it 1 day of his lifespan would be taken. It wouldn't have been a problem if he hadn't of used it so much back then. Before I knew it we were outside of the room and my eyes widened. We didn't even have time to relax.

Our eyes immediately meet with a raven-haired woman with glasses, who was in the middle of bashing a woman over the head, the woman appearing to be from the Nostrade family of whom was saw earlier but I wasn't going to take the time to look. She pondered for a moment, placing her finger on her chin of how we could have gotten there so suddenly before I myself come back to my senses.

I get up from my kneeling position pulling Ukyo up with me. I knew he couldn't use his power again as he can only do it once every ten minutes. We didn't have that much time to spare here before her companions joined her.

I say my thoughts out loud as I slip off my annoying heels making myself much shorter than her, to what most of my enemies would laugh at "I have to fight her...". Ukyo eyes widen but narrowed upon my statement.

"You're not! I forbid you to fight her." He orders his already somber brown eyes becoming much more serious.

Upon his statement, I felt a heavy burden on my body, weighing me down, my eye sliding to the glowing nen bracelet around my wrist. The don made me put it on the minute he took me in, and any order he or his son gave I absolutely had to follow through with it unless told otherwise.

My voice is rushed with worry as I look back at him, "Ukyo undo the order now! You can't fight her." He shook his head rolling up the sleeves of his jacket and he stood in front of the enemy preparing to fight.

My eyes widen as they slide to the enemy, she was approaching us, wasting no time, getting ready to attack us with her weapon which was a vacuum cleaner? As much as it sounded ridiculous it wasn't. The situation was much more serious than that. I already could tell Ukyo was no match for someone with her skill, hell maybe even I wasn't.

I grind my teeth together as I watch the scene unfold 'Dam, I sound pathetic... I need to get my shit together...' Just as I was thinking about what to do an expected guest put a cloth around the two of us making us momentarily disappear into a dark oblivion.

Ukyo who was near me voice sounded more high pitched than usual "Wait!? Isn't this owls power?!"

I replied a little surprised he disobeyed our orders, well his bosses orders more likely "I think so! He's going to get himself killed! What is he thinking?!"

Everytime Owl moved Ukyo's and I's miniature forms got jostled together. Making us bump heads a couple of time.

"Damn Owl" I snarled.

Finally, after so much jostling and moving, our sizes got bigger and he ripped the cloth off of us. We were outside of the auction house again. He seemed to be in a panic as he regained his breath "We need to hurry! I just barely managed to get away."

I nodded running as fast as we could. "So what now?" I ask Ukyo who is running just a little ahead of me.

He replies, "I guess we go back to father, and tell him what happened..." His eyes slide to Owls and he asks "Did you get the goods out?"

Owl nods his head replying "Yeah don't forget I can own two bags at the same time. I just put you in a different space. It took up a lot of my nen but it was worth it or else you would be dead by now."

Just when I start to calm down, the feeling of safety washing over me, I feel a sharp pain in my leg making me trip and skin my knees on the cement.

I wince in pain to see there was a switchblade sticking out of my leg, the blood oozing out slowly and dripping down my leg and some of the blood smearing on the gray cement below me from my recent fall.

Ukyo stops in his tracks screaming my name "Yoko!"

My eyes search around to see where it came from but I couldn't see anyone around us. I yell back my eye glancing around every nook and cranny surrounding us "Owl get boss to safety! Now!" He nods, having to knock the protesting Ukyo out with the back of his hand and continues running, throwing him over his shoulder. He has no choice, if he didn't run now boss will also be dead.

Then it hits me, my attacker must be on top of one of the buildings! I look up on top of the nearest building but right when I do, I barely see a glimpse of a silhouette jumping down.

'There fast!' my mind races to see where they would attack from next. I force the knife out from within my thigh, ignoring the pain that came with it before making myself stand and using it as a weapon for myself.

I yell at the top of my lungs "Show yourself!" Moments of silence follow before the attacker finally decides to show himself. His body emerging from the shadows of the alleyway next to me.

It was the man from the auction house but now I could fully see his features from the lamppost above. He has messy dark hair that reached just about his shoulders, sickly pale skin, and fierce gunmetal eyes that showed a glimpse of amusement upon looking down at my bleeding leg. Then the most prominent feature of his is his height. He was very short for a male but he still managed to be taller than I was, by some heigh I suppose.

When I continue to stare at him, my head begins to ache. He reminded me of someone, but who exactly? Well, It doesn't really matter who he was. An attacker is an attacker, so, therefore, he is an enemy I must kill, or I will be killed.

He chuckles to himself, the corner of his lips curving up as his eyes traveled back to look into my single eye.

His voice has a hidden glee to it as he speaks, "You sure you should have let your friends go? Surely you realize now that will be your downfall. Well, either way, it wouldn't have mattered..."

I point the switchblade covered in my own blood at him, flaring my nen as I get into a fighting stance and I say "You should never underestimate someone until you fight them. Come at me..."

He quickly does so after my response and I wonder if that was the right thing to say. He is too fast for my eyes to even follow his movement and before I know it I feel his fingers grasp around my throat and he squeezes dangerously, lifting me up and off the ground.

The nails of his free hand turn into claws getting ready to pierce them through my chest but before he can get the chance to do so, I swing my arm down on him harshly that was holding me up forcing him to drop me. The attack should have dislocated one of his bones. The good thing about being an enhancer and him not having any weapons to defend himself was my strengths lied in hand to hand combat. I was possibly at an advantage here unless he too was one but I had a feeling he wasn't.

His eyes light up with a shine, the smirk on his face growing "Haha. Maybe you're not totally pathetic after all. I wonder..."

He cracks his arm back in place and rolls his wrist around in circular motions. He seemed unfazed by the pain I had given him, if anything he seemed to have enjoyed it a little or perhaps it was due to the fact I hadn't died yet.

I have met those who loved fighting in the past and enjoyed when their opponents didn't lose quickly but I couldn't tell from this situation. He let out his own little chuckle that was filled with evil intent and he hums, "I wonder what your scream would sound like as I rip each one of your fingernails off your delicate fingers. I'm sure it sounds like music to my ears." He giggles to himself, his cheeks becoming a bit flushed as he eyes me with bloodlust.

The man obviously had problems and the worst part was one of my worst fears was being tortured and I couldn't help but feel fear in the pit of my stomach rise. If I lost this fight I was in his hands and I wouldn't be just killed but tortured in many of his sick ways he had planned out. I hated pain with a passion. The very last painful thing I felt was my eye being taken. I didn't want that, not at all, it was beyond painful. I don't know how many days I rolled around in pain, crying out for someone just to kill me after my mother had ripped my eye out.

The flashbacks alone froze me but I snapped out of it as he circled around me, preparing to attack me at any given moment. 'I have to win this.' I screamed in my thoughts as my eye followed him. I snarled "Come at me you sick bastard." Again, I probably shouldn't provoke him much...

He seemed to like the fight I put up, the flush in his cheeks deepening as he muttered in a low tone "I like you...You're the type to not give in so easily. I could have so much fun with you before you break..." I had enough of his sick babbling as I charged him swinging at him but he quickly dodged it.

I raised my other fist swinging it down but he dodged both attacks with a bend of his back. I growled in frustration as he backed away and I attack several more times but he simply dodged them. The pain in my leg growing each time I moved as quickly as I did, the blood oozing out from the wound.

After a few more times of me attacking him, he grabbed ahold of my wrist, he was too fast for me to even counter it. In seconds I was pinned to the ground with a rough clash of his knee to my back. I groaned but he lowered himself to my ear so only I could only hear, his breath tickling my ear and neck when he spoke "Be still. I don't want to have to hurt you yet."

I glared at him, obviously, there wasn't much I could do against a much stronger opponent such as this man but as long as Ukyo was far enough I could succumb to him.

I didn't know exactly what awaited me but I knew I wouldn't be killed quickly. My only hope was I would be given enough time maybe a couple of hours or more to gather nen and escape being tortured by him. I couldn't die, not yet, not without finding her. That was my purpose on this shitty earth was to find her and help her.

I grimaced as he continued to twist my arm behind my back and his knee pressed further into my back "You...What are you going to do to me and why me?"

He chuckled replying as the bloodlust oozed from him "I don't know what you expect from me... Something just tells me I can torture you for hours and you still wouldn't give in. I haven't had a satisfying torture in a while, maybe you will cure that for me...As to what I'm going to do to you...you're will just have to wait and find out."

A thought briefly passed through me and it was quick, like a zap of lightning, perhaps I could still get away. I just have to wiggle my way out of his grasp just once more for the idea to potentially succeed, after all, he wouldn't be expecting it, not many nen users did.

He narrowed his eyes upon my struggling again and was too slow to react to grab my other arm. I quickly reached down to my strap where my knife and Pepper spray was and once I grabbed ahold of the pepper spray I felt myself smirk, feeling triumphant with my little victory.

I twisted my hand around my back, just enough to where it would get into his eyes and I press my thumb down, the bottle hissing as I sprayed it near his eyes. It didn't take long for him to leap off me holding onto his eyes cursing and throwing nasty swears about, some that I couldn't understand, maybe another language perhaps?

I took my chance with this as he was distracted, for now... I forced myself into a run trying to get out of there as fast as I could. I thought I had escaped mostly intact but when I was taking a sharp corner shortly after I started running, I felt fingers wrap around my wrist tightly, causing my heart to stop and for me to seeth in pain. And using just my wrist, they flung me against the wall of a nearby building and I just so happened to guess it was the man from earlier.

It sounded like he was speaking an entirely different language but I could pick up a few things he was saying in Japanese although, it was rather difficult to understand since he wasn't speaking right. "Whore... you lucky don't kill you." He paused to rub his eyes with one of his hands before continuing, "going make you suffer long possible... didn't even nen... you fucking pepper spray!" he howled in anger.

He growled and I flinched when he pressed his fingers to my neck harshly hitting a certain pressure point for my vision went black making it the last thing I remembered.

...

...

I woke up groggy and sore. My eye trying to adjust to the dark room and make out the shadowy figure which stood next to me. I could faintly hear the sound of tools hitting against something which I guessed was something metal. I was trying to remember what happened prior to this but my mind was still a little cloudy and I couldn't remember.

I hear the figure next to me speak, "Awake? Good..." but I still wasn't registering his words. I knew I should have been panicking but I wasn't yet which bothered me because I didn't know why I should feel fear and panic.

My eyes caught the figure moving before a dim light turned on making me blink several times from the light. I squinted at first trying to see my surroundings, my vision was finally becoming focused and the fog was lifting from my mind. The first thing that registered in my head was the filth I was surrounded by, the slight chill in the air seeping in from a broken window near me and the smell of bleach in the air which burned my nose and eye.

I turned and looked at the man that seemed vaguely familiar, my eyes narrowing in confusion before asking a question, "Where am I?"

The man himself was clean but he bore a deadpanned look as he cleaned off what looked like a bloody knife, his eyes were a little bit red and I wondered why. It looked like he was crying but my thoughts return to the knife as my eyes focused on him dipping the knife in a clear substance before taking it out.

He seemed to be ignoring my question but I wasn't sure if he didn't hear it or even if had I said it in the first place. I wasn't even sure I was awake right now, everything seemed somewhat unreal to me. I continued to watch him, he picked up a white cloth and began running the blade through it, wiping it dry.

It seemed like forever as I watched him and the repetitive motion lulled me into some type of trance. He stopped drying his blade and I lifted my head to look up at him wondering why he had stopped.

Our eyes made contact and a slight shiver went down my spine causing me to feel fear well from the pit of my stomach. It was like I saw everything in slow motion. I see his lips move and words spill from him which instantly jolted me into awareness, "Hell maybe... For you anyway. I will sure of it."

His broken speech causing me to realize I couldn't move my arms nor my legs. I was tied to a chair and a madman currently stood next to me holding a very sharp knife as my memories came flooding back to me.

I felt that fear and panic rise from the pit of my stomach making me want to vomit and after remembering what happened, question after question entered my mind. How could I have forgotten, what did he do to me when I was out, and how long had I been out?

I needed to start planning my escape and he seemed annoyed for some other reason besides me spraying him in the face with pepper spray as he clicked his tongue and narrowed his eyes at me, "Your friend no fun. Didn't enjoy myself much. Gave in easily."

My eyes widened as my heart thumped slowly against my chest, "What do you mean?" I asked fearing the worst for whatever friend it might have been.

He put the weapon on the metal tray and reached over putting on black gloves. The plastic glove snapping against his skin, "Exactly sounds like brat. Called Owl think. Last five minutes torture begging stop. Never get to fun part... " He gave a little eye roll at the last statement after reminiscing it.

My body went cold as I looked down at the ground "I-is he dead?" I whimpered unintentionally.

He replied picking up a syringe full of dark liquid and flicked the needle letting some liquid squirt from the top "He died easily compared others. Blood loss. I say he deserved most pity but you will once done you." he giggled.

He drew closer his boots hitting the ground in the almost silent room beside the thunderous roar of my heart. He had the needle in hand as a smirk surfaced on his once bored face and his eyes darkened full of excitement "Now, no more questions. Starting get annoying."

I swallowed the saliva in my mouth as my eye got large watching the scene unfold, his gloved hands gripped my tied down arm as he injected the needle into my vein. I bit my lip as I turned my head to the side. I had no idea what the substance was going to do to me but I knew It wasn't going to be pleasant. If Owl had begged for mercy after five minutes I couldn't imagine the pain I would feel and a dark thought entered my mind maybe I should have died that night I lost one of my eyes.

He drew back as he chuckled to himself or more like at me "I surprised you ask no questions. Aren't curious?"

I replied quietly trying to be strong of will, "You said no more questions... Did you forget?"

He hummed placing the syringe back on the tray and ran his fingers down the many tools he had laid out "Submissive huh? Well...I like that in women..." He looked up at the ceiling as in deep thought before speaking again "Maybe I play little longer than supposed to... in way other torture. You age?"

I breathed in and out trying to calm my nerves replying honestly not wanting to agitate him "Twenty..."

He hummed again bringing his attention back to my tied form in the chair, his eyes slipping to my chest then my legs then back up to my face "More fat need you thighs...arse... You tits well shaped... neither small or big maybe you C...B? Face childish good enough..." he appraised me out loud.

I narrowed my eyes "Since when did you turn into a pervert? You're not planning on..."

I paled and he only snickered resuming back to deciding on a weapon "Kidding. Not my taste... Passing time." he giggled again.

As soon as he said that I felt sudden pain throb in my head before it spread throughout my body. I threw my head back groaning as a result of it. No wonder he was wasting time talking to me he was waiting for the liquid he injected into my veins to kick in.

My body trembled from the immense pain before it finally subsided. My breath coming in fast raspy breaths, some drool pouring from my mouth. 'What is this? I can't move even my finger properly. I can't even speak.' I tried moving my mouth but it felt heavy and I failed to move my tongue, in the end, it was like I was a lifeless doll who could only feel.

My eyes traveled to him and he twirled a knife in hand "What I put veins powerful tranquilizer. It heightens senses pain so only thing feel. Simple thing cutting you arm feel like dull knife sawing your arm half. So you can only imagine what it feels if I actually decide to cut your arm off. "

I mouthed you're sick but I could barely move my tongue, Hell I don't even know if I moved my mouth. He only giggled like a maniac sliding the knife he had chosen along my arm muttering under his breath "Where I start?" before slipping the knife down my chest to my abdomen before stopping at my thighs. He seemed to like the spot as he smiled to himself if not more creepily than he already was.

He pressed the knife down on my thigh forcing my tongue that refused to muster anything up till now to let out a small whine. He was right the pain had doubled if not tripled. It felt like a dull object penetrating my muscles and was now grinding them. He continued to leave cuts all over my body where ever he desired and the pain repeated.

Eventually, he cut deeper into my skin making me muster a scream from my throat.

I hadn't realized but he was enjoying my reactions his cheeks reddened as his eyes dilated. He muttered into my ear "That's it... Keep making those noises for me." and I noticed his grammar was proper again even after being dealt such pain and my thought was what a sick and twisted individual he was.

I wanted to glare but my whole body was focused on the pain. My mind was beginning to draw a blank as the pain grew and my heart slammed against my chest.

Finally, he pulled away enjoying what he had done to me. Looking over all the bleeding cuts on my body "Ah, I might have gotten carried away... I still need to use other methods other than this." He put the bloody knife back on the metal tray picking up a pair of pliers. I wanted to beg but he would kill me if I did. Plus I couldn't muster anything other than pained noises.

I clenched my eye shut and that's when he seemed to gain interest in something else. His eyes stared at the eye patch before tracing it with his one his fingers before speaking his voice full of amusement, "Are you wearing it for fashion or are you really missing an eye? Well, we will see."

He reached up undoing the knot and it slowly slipped it off my face letting it fall to the ground. I felt his cold fingertips trace over my eyelid before prying it, my other eye which was previously closed opened to try to see what he was doing.

He rolled my fake eyeball around in my eye socket his face lighting up in some sick fascination he was surely feeling before he finally took it out, "Seems like this is a glass eye, it is very well made." he spoke to himself looking at my glass eye in his hand before making eye contact with me. "Tell me what happened...I'm curious...Oh wait, you can't talk. " he giggled.

He dropped the fake eye on the medal stand next to him before going back to where I had the glass eye, examining the eye socket. He sighed "It's such a messy cut. I'm assuming whoever took your eye didn't know what they were doing. I would have been much better at taking your eye. Too bad I wasn't the one. It would have been a much cleaner cut." I shut both my eyes and turned my head away from him slowly, not wanting to bring back unwanted memories.

' Wait I moved...' I think to myself.

He gripped my chin forcing my head back in place before forcing me to reopen my eyes, he seemed a little pissed that he had to do this and he mutters "You shouldn't be able to do that. Is the drug not working properly...?" but he was interrupted by the door opening. That's right, didn't he mention it should paralyze my entire being?

He turned narrowing his eyes into slits "What? Can't you see I'm busy."

The blonde man in the doorway sighed leaning against the frame "Yeah I see that but Machi wants you for something." He let go of my chin or more like ripped his hand away and tsked in annoyance.

The short man exited the room swiftly after putting the plyers back on the table and pocketing my glass eye but not before the blonde guy looked at me. I shut my eyes not wanting to look at him, because he was just as sick letting his companion torture someone. I also didn't want him to see my messed up eye especially since the raven haired man still had my glass eye.

I heard him speak "Hey you look familiar... Have we met before?" He paused and I kept my eyes shut it wasn't like I could reply back or anything. I don't believe I recognize the man either, I never saw him a day in my life. I heard him give a deep sigh "Nevermind, it doesn't matter..." Next, I heard the soft sounds of footsteps draw further away from me. I was now completely alone completely unattended by anyone.

If I was going to attempt to escape now would be the time. I tried moving my arm but I couldn't. I was still paralyzed, in different parts of my body.

'Dammit move your arm!' After totally focusing on the body part I wanted to move, my finger twitched slightly. Yes!

Gradually after so long I could feel the numbness in my hand fade away. I bunched my fingers in a fist and pulled my arm up hoping I could break the ropes tying me down. It did and I felt a slight smile tugged on my lips from my small success but since that stuff still flowed my through my veins I couldn't smile completely. Then I was able to get the ropes around me to snap off around my torso. Oh, how I thanked god for being an enhancer. Now I just needed to get the ropes around my legs off.

Perhaps being an enhancer, made the drug disappear more quickly. I heard certain drugs won't work on certain nen types as much as it does on others. That might of been the case here.

Still feeling very much numb I tried reaching down to undo the ropes around my legs but failed once feeling my whole body tense from the tranquilizer. My body weight that had tipped forward in order to undo the ropes made gravity work its magic, my body along with the chair collided roughly with the floor making a loud bang to ring out throughout the crappy run down building. I cursed my horrid luck before trying to make my body move on sheer willpower.

'Wait? Maybe my luck isn't so bad...' I whispered in my thoughts as I saw that the wooden chair I was in was now broken from the fall.

The back of the chair seemed to be already splintering from whoever sat in it before me, and when it came crashing down, it had broken completely. Thank you, whoever that person was...

I wiggled my way out of the ropes and managed to push myself up but only a little. My body was still tingling and my muscles hurt from what that man did to me earlier. This was just my body working itself on pure adrenaline. I still didn't have time to yet mourn the death of my comrade nor feel the pain of my aching wounds all over my body.

I gasped in my pain as my muscles trembled and my body collapsed to the dirty ground. I managed to make my tongue bleed as I bit it falling to the ground.

'Pathetic Yoko...' I heard the voice of my child self-speak to me. Maybe it was the drugs making me hear such a voice but whatever it was it made me furious. I pushed my body up again, much to my muscles protesting against it. I had to hurry, I don't know when he would come back...

Once I got up my shaky self immediately went to the wall for support. The dirt crumbling to the ground as my hands slid across it.

Eventually, my slow self-got to the doorway and my choices were either left or right; however, each way could potentially be a possible bad decision so I took my chances with going right.

Continuing down what seemed like an endless hallway my muscles begged for me to stop but I refused it as much as I wanted to take a break. My heart thumping wildly in my chest not knowing when he would come around the corner or even another one of his friends.

I felt a sharp pain in my leg and I collapsed to the ground in a heap. Then at the exact moment that I grabbed onto my aching thigh, the blonde from earlier rounded the corner. He looked at me with a shocked and confused look, his mouth was slightly agape.

And my exact thoughts were 'If my day could get any worse' while I stared up at him with a pleading look. I was definitely doomed now... there's no way I can get out of this one...If only he hadn't shown up. My escape has been ruined...


	2. Chapter Two: Glass Eye

**Chapter Two: Glass Eye**

* * *

The blonde's lips went into a straight line, as he stared at me, probably pondering what to do with me. Seconds toll by only for him to ask in a serious tone "Hey? Aren't you Feitan's new play thing? Were you the one who made him cry? He's going to be really angry that you left, he might cry again... You know seeing him cry would really be something."

What's up with this guy and 'New play thing'... my ass. I try and make a dash for it, only for my damn muscles to start spasming again causing me to fall yet again and hit the ground with a thud. I groan, pushing myself up through pure willpower, my thoughts focused on trying to get away from the weirdo and also that man he had called 'Feitan'.

My heart stilled as I seen him kneel down to where I had fallen and I lift my head slightly almost afraid to make eye contact with him. I prayed he didn't bring me back to that room and I looked at him and he was so close to me, he had propped his head up with one hand while staring at me curiously.

The man they hums as if bored with the situation, "You know what I'm thinking, I think you are the one who got Feitan pissed by doing something stupid. I also think you were the one who made him cry too. His eyes were all red and he kept rubbing them all night...so tell me what you did and I might consider letting you go since you made me so curious."

My eye widened, was he serious...? Or was he playing with me just like that man had done earlier whom he called Feitan? I wasn't sure but it might be worth a shot if my mouth wasn't still failing to form words. Maybe I could force myself to speak like I forced my legs to move.

"I-I..." I said only for me to shut my mouth, my tongue was only sputtering nonsense. I attempted again to speak to him through shaky stutters "I-I sp-sprayed h-him with p-pepper spray."

The man repeated my words to make sure he had heard me correctly, his voice holding a tone of disbelief "You sprayed Feitan...with pepper spray?" It made my angry since he was acting as if my torturer was invincible for god's sake and that I couldn't in fact, spray the man with pepper spray to which I had.

I nodded my head reassuring him he had heard me correctly and after a nod of my head, the guy slapped my back. He hit really hard making me gasp and clench at the ground as I tried to refrain from vocalizing my pain. I think he didn't know his own strength but I could have been wrong but he sure acted like he didn't notice me grappling in pain.

He was just sitting there in front of me giggling like a girl after hitting my back before breaking out in full laughter, "Jeez, you're a riot! I wish I could have seen his face!" He continued his laughing fit while he lifted me up and off the ground with a rough intentional tug on one of my arms.

I was in shock, this man was laughing at his own companion's pain, what a sick individual. 'Were all of them like this, insane monsters?' I thought, my mind reeling at what he planned on doing to me. He cleared his throat after his little laughing fit, perhaps to calm down but the noise made me flinch. He spoke and I did not expect him to say what he going to say, "Well a deal is a deal..."

He turned his back on me and began walking down the dark corridor as I was watched. I was pretty sure I was still in shock as I leaned against the wall confused from these strange turn of events and before he disappeared completely from my vision I heard him speak, "Now get on out of here... But if you speak of this place I will kill you or more like Feitan will since you're leaving when he hasn't finished the torture yet. Oh and try not to get caught by the others. They will kill you on sight."

I saw him wave his hand in farewell and I nodded again questioning why he was so carefree about letting me leave but I wasn't going to let the opportunity slide. I might as well take it, there was no need for me to dwell on it for too long. I would think about it later when I actually had time too, my only thought was maybe that man thought he knew me from somewhere and that's why he decided to take pity on me. Either way, I was still too close to that room and that man named Feitan, I needed to hurry and get out of his reach.

After a while of going down dark and dingy corridors, I started to need the wall less to support me. I was beginning to fall less and less and by the end of this corridor, I hardly needed the wall.

There was a stairwell leading down to another level of this abandoned building, I couldn't see all the way down but I knew this was going to be the hardest part yet. I started down the stairs slowly and I stepped down each and every step, careful of my surroundings, making sure not a single person was in sight before I proceeded.

I was afraid I would come face to face with one of them on this dark staircase and I prayed if I did run into someone I hoped it was someone other than that Feitan because if I ran into him... The thought was too dark for me to finish and decided if the worst case scenario did happen I would think about it then.

I was pretty sure they couldn't feel my Nen either or I would have already been dead unless...this Feitan guy informed them I was in the building so they just wrote my nen off because I was currently his 'plaything' that he would eventually kill. If that was the case it was perfect, it gave me a chance of getting out of here without getting caught if it were the case which I dearly hoped it was. I lost my balance towards the last step but I managed to steady myself so I didn't fall. It appeared I was on another floor and I look around quickly before deciding to continue going down to another floor which was the last floor now that I could see the bottom of the stairwell. I only hoped it was the first floor instead of the basement.

I proceeded down the stairs and realized I was getting the hang of going down the stairs without nearly falling or causing myself a lot of discomfort. Slowly but surely, it was just another level and then I could get on out of here. Once reaching the bottom of the stairwell I came to a halt, I felt Feitan's presence along with another presence, one I never felt before.

"Where's Shalnark?" the man that I knew was Feitan, asked.

The unknown presence that replied sounded feminine, so I assumed it was a girl "He just called. He succeeded in locating the mafias comms room."

He didn't say anything back for a while just continued walking but eventually, I heard speak him again, "Then I have something to do if that's all..." I shivered instantly with fear when I realized what he meant. He meant he was going to finish torturing me which made me sick to my stomach and I couldn't stop shaking the fear was overwhelming.

The pink haired girl the owner of that voice came into my line of view and I immediately slid to where she couldn't see me and I prayed to what God there was she hadn't seen me or heard me.

'Fuck I should have gone the other way' I shouted at myself in my thoughts. The worst possible scenario was happening and I was in such a pitiful state, I had no way to fight or really run. Sweat trailed down my skin causing me to grow cold as I was no longer moving so I wasn't just shivering from fear but from being cold. My heart beats wildly in my chest as I continuously pray to God that they didn't find me.

I waited and watched for their movements before I made any rash decisions because if I made a decision to early it could mean my death. As I waited everything became eerily too silent,; there was no footsteps, no talking, just complete and utter silence.

'Shit did she see me? Do I move now if so?', my inner voice in my head screamed at me. I swallowed nervously my hands shaking uncontrollably and then in the silence, I realize I am breathing to heavily and the palm of my hand flies to my mouth to quiet myself.

I saw another glimpse of the girl as she moved past the stairwell and disappeared from my view. I then heard her footsteps move further away from the stairwell and my location and before the sound of her footsteps completely disappeared she barked an order, "Ok. Remember don't get to carried away with that girl. We already got what we needed from that man... We're not here for fun Feitan."

Feitan didn't reply back or anything but I didn't dare look just in case he was closer than I thought and it made me wonder if she was his boss.

When everything went back to complete silence I calmed down a little bit believing I had avoided the devil himself. I was trying to convince myself he went the other way and his footsteps were to light for me to hear them but... I get up enough courage after several minutes and peek around the corner to see if the coast was clear but I was dead wrong.

He was face to face with me, so close I almost collided into him. My heart stopped and he smiled humming in glee, "Did you think I wouldn't know you were so close?"

A single tear trailed down my cheek from my one eye before he abruptly turned me around, twisting both my arms behind my back and pushing me into the wall by the stairwell.

He then says, "I do admit. You're pretty good to be up and moving around. That tranquilizer I gave you was enough to paralyze someone ten times your size.." He pauses and giggles before continuing. "Well, be happy you caught my interest... Now start telling me everything."

"What..?" I question, trying to figure out what he wanted me to tell him.

"Stupid girl I want to know your nen ability and type, what else would I want? Answer quickly and honestly or you won't have a finger." he snapped.

I replied the best I could and quickly, "EN-enhancer. An-any weapon I chose will make the weapon way heavier than it is resulting in a more brutal impact that it orrra-originally had.."

I swallow nervously and there was a loud crunch and then I felt the pain. It shot through my entire body and I was unable to hold back the scream that erupted from my throat, he had broken my finger. The bastard had lied to me, my body tried to double over in pain but he kept me pinned against the wall.

After I regained my composure I hissed, "You lied!? I answered you!". My finger was still throbbing painfully and tears were welling up in my eye, "I answered you," I repeated myself feeling defeated, this man was going torture me even if obeyed him which made me cringe. I didn't want to die like, not like this.

Almost as if he knew he was crushing me mentally, he giggled replying sarcastically "Did you? My bad. Anything else to your power? If not so boring..." I thought for a moment, there were my Kurta abilities. Should I tell him? No that's a one-way ticket to losing my other eye and I would probably undergo worse torture but there was another thing I could tell him...

I tried moving to find a more comfortable spot which was practically impossible in this position and he quickly put a stop to it smushing me against the wall harder. "There is one more thing..." I choked out.

He replied in a deadpanned voice "Then go on with it, pet."

I furrowed my brows and growled out stupidly, "My name isn't pet, it's Yoko."

"I call you what I want" he hissed in my ear while bending my broken finger back and I tried to hold myself back from screaming but I failed miserably as he kept bending it further and further back. When I finally screamed he let go of my finger and I realized he was letting me know who was in charge.

I breathed in out trying to regain my composure while trying to forget about my throbbing finger too. I shouldn't push him too far and whimpered unintentionally, "I have another ability." I paused, I really didn't want to tell him but I had no choice as I felt a familiar pressure on my broken finger and I continued, "if someone bites me they can- um heal..."

Feitan said back a little weirdly "Heal you say? By nen?" I nodded my head as much as I could. "Please, let me go, I answered you like you wanted", I begged. I didn't know why I begged since he lied the first time which still resulted in me having a broken finger but I could only hope.

Just when Feitan was about to say something another voice said something and the voice sounded as if it belong to that blonde man who took pity on me earlier, "Hey Fei don't ya think we could use her? Especially Danchou. It would be a shame to kill her."I wanted to cry out in joy and thank this weird man, he might just save me again and give me another opportunity at escape.

Feitan turned his head to look at the other male and put it bluntly "She could be lying..."

The blond man replied back "Shouldn't we test it then? To see how her power works."

Both males fell into silence before Feitan finally spoke, "Can you heal yourself?"

I shook my head indicating a no nervously before getting the nerve up to answer him verbally and also causing myself more grief, "I can only heal others or else I would have healed myself by now and escaped."

I realized what I said after I said it when I see him sneer at me from the corner of my eye two seconds later not liking the bit of sarcasm in my voice, "Don't get cocky or else you will have another broken finger or maybe a broken arm." I didn't take me much to figure out he was completely serious, afterall moments ago he was upstairs ready to pluck out each of my fingernails.

My stupid mouth always got me in trouble and I had a flash of that day my father punched me in the face after taking my eye because of my stupid mouth. I must have paled considerably for he let me go soon after. It was easy to see the fear I felt, my body displayed it so honestly but who wouldn't feel fear being around such a being but I felt more than the fear caused from them. I felt the fear that was instilled in me the moment I was born and could talk as a child.

He also knew I couldn't run with the two of them here so that might have been another reason why he let me go. I slide down the wall miserably finding no strength to keep myself standing, I wasn't sure what the two men were doing now since I had no desire to look or even ask. I pulled my hand with the broken finger into view and I winced once I saw it. I think me wincing was due more from the thought of snapping it back into place so it could heal properly. I took a deep breath snapping my finger back in place with a crack along with a small whimper.

"No choice." I heard Feitan say and I turned my head and for a split second, I thought they decided they were going to kill me. I looked up in horror I saw him snap one of his own fingers with a deadpanned look. I looked over at the blonde for a second and noted his face was scrunched up in disgust while Feitan held out his hand with the broken finger to me, "Well, heal it..."

I just stared at him in shock, glad he wasn't going to kill me that instant but then I just stared at him weirdly. I couldn't comprehend why he would do such a thing to himself and also how he did it with no sounds or facial expressions, it was like he couldn't feel but even then he should have been squeamish at least. Then I wondered if he was used to it.

I mumbled looking away from him, "I can't heal you just by touch. Remember you have to bite me while I gather nen in order for it to work...". I just had fixed my finger and I had no intention of having it rebroken or something else broken so I had to be careful of what I did and said. It was silent for some time and looked up at him wondering why he was so silent and I noticed in between his brows, there was a slight crease before he put his arm back by his side.

I watch him I'm guessing the same way a cornered animal would watch a predator when cornered. He looked to the other male then back to me "I'm not doing that..."

I sighed, replying but still mumbling, "Then I can't heal you." I heard him click his tongue in annoyance and I pondering what was going through his mind, he was most likely trying to think a way out of it or another way around it.

The blonde chuckles teasing "What's the matter? You can't bite her with me around. Are you that uncomfortable Fei because you are a closet pervert or is it you can't cause you're a pussy." If looks could kill the blonde man would be well dead by now I thought as he gave the blonde the worst death glare I have ever seen the moment those words left the blonde's mouth.

"It's not that she probably has a disease" he says snapping at the blonde's teasing. Then he looked at me glaring, I gulped fearing for my life again. "I can bite you anywhere?" he hissed while still glaring at me and I could only nod my head nervously. "You better not give me any damn diseases or I'll kill you" he hissed once more.

I didn't have time to respond to him telling him I didn't have any diseases before he grabbed my wrist pulling me up and off the ground and towards him. In a quick flash, he lowered himself to my neck tugging the bandana around his face down. The next thing I knew I felt his teeth sink into my neck and he bit harder than I anticipated making me wince and whimper loudly. I was taken by surprise as I had never been bitten there before, it was always my wrist or my hand.

I quickly gathered my nen around me before he let go and decided to kill me because he thought I was lying. I felt Feitan's lips twitch and he bite down harder when he felt my nen transfer over to him and begin healing him.

Him biting down harder caused a strange whimper to bubble out of my mouth, "Nhhh". He pulled away from my neck his eyes a little wide like my own before releasing me causing me to land on my ass with a thud. I quickly clamped my hand over my bite wound more concerned over it than then my currently sore ass, the damn prick had bitten me so hard blood continued to well from it and leak through my fingers.

My face was hot as well as I thought about what I had felt when he bit down on my neck while I healed him. I made such a weird noise which has never happen to me before. I chewed on my lip trying to figure out what had happened; I have healed many people and not once had something like this happen to me. I looked up at him nervously.

He was wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket, "What was that?" he asked his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

I replied as best as I could pointing to his once broken finger, "I healed you. Everyone I heal gets different feelings from it." but I left out the part I felt something to which has never happened before. I glanced over at the blonde making sure he was suspecting I was leaving something out.

I notice his eyes widened as well and he whistled "Well that was something, I was starting to feel like I was watching one of your twisted porns the way you were chomping on her neck."

"Shut it Phinks" Feitan snapped and I felt myself blush harder, God how the hell did it turn into this.

The man snickered and continued not listening to Feitan, "Guess you have the guts after all. Anyway, can you move your finger, Fei?"

The short man eyes looked down at his hand and he moved all his fingers, he was completely healed much to his surprise. His lips turned up in a smirk forgotten what Phinks had said earlier, "This is perfect. Danchou will be pleased with such a power..." I felt another shiver go down my spine, not liking where this was heading.

He tugged at my wrist pulling me up, "Come," he ordered.

"Wait! Can't you give me time to at least heal from the injuries you gave me." I pleaded, wincing at my own injuries struggling to stand let alone walk.

His eyes slid coldly to me "Why Would I wait for you? I don't care for your wellbeing... I'll drag you if I have to..."I huffed trying to get enough oxygen to my lungs, my legs throbbed from walking at such a fast pace so suddenly. I had no choice because if collapsed on the floor he would just drag me hurting me more in the process which wouldn't help me escape in the end.

"Can you at least tell me where we are going?" I begged while I gasped for air.

He rolled his eyes snapping "Enough with the god damn questions! Just be quiet, pet."

I glared at his back thinking in my head, 'Great, it looks like I'm stuck with him for the time being and the name pet...'

...

...

I stared or more like glared at my torturer who was now reading in complete silence, the only upsides to this was I wasn't dead and I didn't have to stand. I asked starting to get bold again, "What are you doing?"

He replied lacking any sort of emotion in his voice, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

I narrowed my eye at him from where I sat "That's not what I meant smartass. I thought you were going to take me to your boss or something."

He shut his book in frustration at my questions "He's busy. Do you want me to take you back upstairs because I would be more than happy to-" he snarled while his eyes glinted with excitement in the prospect of the slimmest possibility that I would yes or cause more problems where he would have the excuse to torture me.

I whispered, "I'm good. Thanks.", my stomach starting to hurt again thinking about what he would do to me.

He muttered "pity" under his breath and resumed reading his book. In the silence of the room, I kept squirming in the ropes he tied my wrists in, he had them way too tight and I knew for a fact he did it on purpose. On top of everything, it was just me and him stuck in the room together. Being stuck in the room with someone who wants to torture you is rather uncomfortable. The blonde from earlier left to go get his friend or something like that much to my disappoint, he might have been able to help me escape. I owed that man, he helped me more than once already for no reason.

I throw my head back against the brick wall in annoyance and boredom. Then my eye landed on the title of the book he was reading. 'Trevor brown...Why does that name sound so familiar...' I thought. I began shuffling through my memories trying to locate where I heard the name before. 'Grandpa" I thought, that's where I have seen and have heard it before. He used to read it a lot from what I could remember, that's right they were his own gruesome pervy books he used to enjoy. He often drew similar things to the things in the book. He told me many times he got inspired by the art in the Trevor Brown books. Of course, someone like Feitan would like that sort of book, you would be a fool if you couldn't figure out he liked it. The book was so worn out by how many times he reread this particular copy of the book he had in his hands.

I snorted having nothing better to do but make conversation feeling brave again, "Trevor Brown huh? Didn't peg you to like porn books but I should have known since that blonde man said you were into that weird torturous porn, thought he was kidding, though maybe the gruesome part fits you but not the porn part."

I seemed to catch his attention his eyes wandering back to me "So, and what do you know of it?" he hissed. I kept tugging at my tied wrists trying to loosen them without breaking it.

I replied, "My grandpa drew stuff from it often... He drew all sorts of things ranging from butterflies to that content in the book you have... Well, he wasn't really my grandpa just some pervy old man who helped me survive all these years..."

He got quiet before asking another question "That reminds me..." He picked something from his pocket which was no other than my glass eye. He continued his sentence rolling the glass eye between his thumb and index finger "How did you lose your eye?" My tongue sorta froze up and I shut my mouth not wanting to talk about it. I was pondering what to say to him before I heard the pitter, patter of bare feet hitting the floor heading our way

I turned my head in the direction of the noise and out of the dark hallway emerged a young girl barely out of her late teens at the most. She had very striking eyes, I have never seen such a color before, they reminded me of a night blue sky. Tears were running down her face but her face was twisted in anger which confused me a little. I sat there unsure what was happening and studied her some more and noted how beautiful her long black hair was which reminded me of my sister's once beautiful hair and my eyes traveled further down her form and my face instantly went red when I noticed her lack of clothing.

She had on just a shredded man's black button up shirt which barely covered anything on her but she kept trying to cover herself with it the best she could. She was all sliced up maybe a knife caused it and she was also covered in other wounds which I couldn't determine what type of weapon caused it. She stood there panting not looking at me or Feitan, her eyes were slightly glazed over and when she attempted to move again she fell forward, her knees hitting the ground.

I wanted to help but my hands were tied behind my back preventing me. All the while Feitan did nothing but watched silently his face hinting nothing as to what he thinking. I thought she might be like me and someone here was torturing her like Feitan was me but she happened to escape like I did but Feiten did nothing to stop her which made me think she wasn't like me. She stood up on shaky limbs moaning slightly when she did and that's when I saw a white and sticky substance trail down the inside of her thighs.

My face grew even hotter when I realized what it was and I was about to ask Feitan what the hell was going on because if my fate was similar to the girl standing here in front of me then I'm pretty sure I would rather be tortured to death by him. But before I could I heard a chilling sing-song voice call out from the dark hallway she had come from.

"Maaya-chan," the man called out and the girl's face instantly paled before becoming angry.

"Hisoka" I heard Feitan hissed out angrily. I looked over at Feiten when I heard his voice, apparently, he disliked the owner of that voice we just heard. I turned my head back to the girl and she was already gone. The man kept calling for this Maaya-chan which I assumed was the girl. The voice had gotten close to us but then it got fainter until I could no longer hear it and I hoped she had gotten away unlike me.

I turned my head towards Feitan and was going to question what that was but he spoke before I could, "Don't bother if you are going to ask about that." He sounded really disgusted. I looked away from him annoyed and it grew awkwardly silent between us while my cheeks cooled down.

I turned my head back to look at him to see Feitan looking at my glass eye in his hand. He appeared to be in deep thought about something and looked like he was about to say something but I interrupted him,"Can I have my eye back? It feels wrong to not have it in. After all, my grandpa was the one to give it to me. I know you don't like doing favors for someone-" Unexpectedly he got up from the chair walking towards me and kneeling down to my level. My eye watching him the entire time in worry. Maybe I shouldn't have asked?

He gripped my chin forcing me to look at him and pried my eyelid open and popped it back in. Rolling it to where it showed the fake blue Iris. "Now no more talking or questions for tonight. I had enough."

He got back up and I watched him a little surprised as he went back to reading. Honestly, I wasn't expecting him to give it back at all. I didn't think he would show any sort of compassion even a little for me. I sighed, saying one more thing again " Thanks, I guess..." He stayed silent, ignoring my thank you and my presence altogether, flipping a page in his book. A question popped in my head even though I wouldn't dare ask him I still wanted to. 'What made him like this? Why does he get enjoyment from torturing others? Did he himself ever experience the pain of torture.'

Everything was completely silent for the time remaining alone together. He read while I just sat bored counting how many tiles were on the ceiling. Hopefully, his boss comes soon I'm getting sick and tired of just sitting here plus he forbid to make conversation. It has been about a solid hour after that half-naked girl showed up and disappeared. There wasn't much I really could do. Just as my thought ended, I saw Feitan stand and looked to the doorway narrowing his eyes into slits "Come out or I will force you to... I know you're there, brat..."

My eyes looked curiously to the doorway and just then I saw an unexpected guest appear. The figure was none other than Ukyo. His frown deepening and eyes narrowing at Feitan "Let her go you sick bastard..."

I practically yelled the panic laced in my voice "Ukyo! What are you doing here?!"

Feitan eyes lit in sudden amusement that he lacked before "Ah, you're the brat who I saw. Did you come here to join your friend Owl? I will be more than happy to help you join him by tonight."

Ukyo eyes lit in anger "What did you do to him?!"

I cut in yelling at Feitan or more like snarling "Don't you dare hurt him! He's just a kid!"

He ignored me answering Ukyo's question "I killed him what else would I do with him?"

I could feel the aura shrouding Ukyo flare in a threatening way and Feitan upon feeling it did the same but his was way more intimidating. It had such a nasty feel to it. I yelled snapping the ropes binding my wrists and feet "Stop it! Both of you!"

Feitan glared at me while Ukyo did the same but yelled back at me "Why are you getting in the way, Yoko?! I came here to save you!"

I yelled back standing to my feet "He's way stronger than you! Can't you feel it? It would be futile to fight against him!? You're going to get yourself killed!"

He screamed back "I don't care! Just sitting here and doing nothing isn't going to help the situation!"

Feitan raised his voice for once getting a little agitated at the yelling back and forth "Shut it both of you!"

I quieted myself down rushing to Ukyo's side and pushing him behind me. Suddenly letting my protective side show "I'm not allowing you to touch Ukyo. I will do whatever you want me to do but just leave him out of this. Fuck, I will even join whatever your little club is or even let you torture me."

Ukyo curled his lip from behind me "Are you crazy Yoko?! Why are you-" I covered his mouth with my hand making him shut up.

Feitan looked down at us, an icy look in his eyes, thinking about what I said. I pleaded again but in a softer tone "Just let him go..." I was scared what he was going to say or do since he was so unpredictable. 'Please just let him go' I prayed in my head as I looked at the stone cold man in front of me. Hoping only a miracle could happen.


	3. Chapter Three: Centipede Meets Spider

**Chapter Three: Centipede Meets Spider**

* * *

I kept Ukyo close to me as the stare down between all of us had yet to calm even though several minutes had passed. I felt uneasy expecting to fight a battle I knew I was going to lose but I was prepared to die after all I owed a favor to the boss.

He eventually sighs heavily sitting back down in his chair massaging his temples and he states to calmly for my tastes, "whatever, the boy can't leave due to him knowing where this place is but I won't touch him. So just sit down before I change my mind."

He closes his eyes seeming to be disgusted by something and drags his hand from his temple to over his eyes. He appeared to be thinking deeply and he pushes his chair back on its back legs and he starts to rock back and forth on his chair anxiously before he leans forward in the chair suddenly making a loud clap when the chair front legs made contact with the floor. He stills in his chair and opens his eyes peering at me between his fingers a smile winding across his face. His gaze and smile dark sending chills down my spine but his voice was just as chilling, "but I will keep you to your word so don't forget pet."

I swallowed after realizing the words that had rushed out of me in a panic to save Ukyo's life. I just gave him the ok of doing whatever he wants to me. I wanted to run far away because that eerie and creepy look hinted of everything he would do to me, all planned out thoroughly in that sick and twisted mind of his. Well, he probably would have done it anyway but getting acceptance must have sparked something in him. I uncovered Ukyo's mouth knowing for now the boy's life has been spared but as soon as I did he protested "I'm not about to listen to this fucker and neither should you!" I tugged on his arm dragging him to where I sat before regretting uncovering his mouth.

Trying to keep him alive, I hiss out, "just shut it. He can kill us any second if he wanted. It would be futile unless you have any better plans other than fighting him..." Maybe I should stuff something in his mouth. I glanced around trying to think of something to occupy Ukyo and my eyes land on Feitan who was smiling pleasantly pleased about something and it registered in my head he just heard what I whispered to Ukyo. The sick bastard was pleased I admitted how powerful he was out loud.

I replayed the sentence again in my head and it was then it hit me. Ukyo's power could get us out of this predicament. My own words reaching his ears and he immediately perked up. Feitan seemed to sense something and he snarled, "don't or you'll regret it you brats. If you try to escape I will do everything within my power to find you and absolutely destroy the both of you." Ukyo smirked back at him flaring his nen, that was my boy picking up what I was thinking.

He placed his hand on my shoulder boasting like the child he is, "as if I would listen to you, shorty." I hoped he didn't find us, he would make us pay dearly and Ukyo's words only added fuel to the fire that burned in Feitan's eyes who at this point knew we were escaping. His eyes were so hateful and all that hate was directed at Ukyo, if he caught us again I doubted I could save Ukyo from whatever Feitan would do to him again.

Feitan got up from the chair and tried reaching out towards us his face twisted in pure anger but before his hand could reach us we disappeared. I prayed we would never meet again, I owed him a favor I did not want to pay off and Ukyo was in danger on top of that from the same man. One minute we were in the building and next outside of it. Since I wasn't expecting it, I almost tripped but Ukyo caught me steadying me. I felt such a rush as the adrenaline and excitement of getting away suddenly hit me as I looked up at the dark gray sky.

It was strange as I stared at the sky because besides excitement and relief I felt sadness the sky reminding me of when I was a child leaving the city of the unwanted trash. My chest hurt but I didn't question it much as Ukyo grabbed my wrist making me run with him yelling at me in a whisper, "come on before he realizes where we are!"

I nodded sprinting using what little strength I had to keep up with Ukyo. My muscles were still burning from the wounds and aftermath of the drug that lingered in my body. We were pretty far so it was impossible for him to catch up to us unless his power relied on speed alone. We ran pretty far together, the building disappearing once we ran further and further away. I watch it as it did, my chest aching and I grabbed it.

How was it so pleasant to kiss that place goodbye and really sad. I smiled feeling a little pleased Ukyo had shown up or else I would have never got this far but I was also upset he showed up. It wasn't because he risked his life, it was something else. My focus was on Ukyo not on these strange feelings I shouldn't be feeling. He shouldn't have come here, it was dangerous even his powers risked his life. It should only be used in emergencies such as this one, a situation he shouldn't have been involved in the first place. Just when we thought we had gotten away with no interruptions I heard Ukyo curse out loud, "Shit ,now who is this?!"

I turned my head to look ahead of me rather than in the back of us and my heart sank in despair. In front of us was a taller man wearing a long jacket with a fur collar. As he approached I noticed how sickly pale his skin was which contrasted with his charcoal hair that was slicked back revealing a weird cross on his forehead. His gray eyes portrayed no emotion, unlike Feitan whose eyes were filled with bitterness and anger. He didn't look too friendly and he also didn't look like someone who happened to be passing by. He was another enemy from the looks of it and no doubt an allie of Feitan's. I forced Ukyo to stop running before we collided right into him. My feet digging into the dirt slowing Ukyo, did he not see this enemy was stronger than the both of us. That what made him a kid still, not knowing how to stand down and analyze the situation.

Ukyo hissed out after we came to a halt, "Who are you?!" He didn't respond to the question but instead, choose to smile. Another crazy fucker like Feitan just by that simple action of his.

He had both his hands in his pocket and studies the both of us, curiously before speaking with amusement in his voice, "You made a good choice. If you chose to run any further I would have been forced to kill you. My question is who are you two?"

Ukyo and I got silent. My little chance at freedom was destroyed within minutes. These people were monsters whoever they may be, to bad the man we ran into wasn't Phinks. I didn't even have to use any nen for me to find out how much stronger the man in front of me was compared to the other people I had met previously. I was sure Ukyo couldn't teleport us fast enough meaning we were absolutely fucked.

Ukyo ground his teeth looking around for any escape routes but found none. Like an animal backed into a corner, he went into a fighting stance picking his pocket pulling out his switchblade. He flipped it open directing the point of the blade at the man. I sighed pushing his arm down that little knife would do shit to this man, "Ukyo it's over. Don't try anything."

He tsked, listening to me for once, most likely realizing the situation we were in. He could clearly see the man in front of us was the real devil and the shorty was just an imp in comparison. What other monsters lurked nearby and which monsters would kill us instantly or give us another chance at escape. I would have to search for the right opportunity if I was given another opportunity to escape with Ukyo that is. If the man decided to drag us back to Feitan then I wasn't sure we would have that opportunity.

Ukyo put his switchblade away "Fine. I guess this really is the end of the road for us...It was fun while it lasted..." He looked up at the man in front of us preparing for the worst as did I. I just hoped they focused more on me but knowing that short bastard he wouldn't. He probably didn't care if he was going to hurt or kill a child. He just might decide to kill the both of us as soon as we step foot in that building. I shiver and tremble at the thoughts, I failed at finding her and protecting Ukyo. I was trash after all...

...

...

_(Third Pov)_

'Those shitty brats were really going to pay.' Feitan thought as he looked out the window unable to find them anywhere his eyes searched. He clicked his tongue in complete frustration stomping around and looking in every room to which he didn't know why he even did. If he was unable to detect them in the building it meant they were far enough away from him to where he could no longer feel there nen but maybe they could be good at hiding their nen from him. It was a possibility, seeing as the girl had different powers hidden up her sleeve.

Feitan could feel the anger dwelling inside of him ready to snap any given moment. He bit the pad of his thumb, something he often did when he was holding himself back. He just knew he had to find her, the boy wasn't important, just she was but he wasn't sure why she was so important. Once he had her back in his grasp he would find out. Never did he want something so bad since the perverted brat from so many years ago.

He went down each step leading downstairs skipping steps trying to reframe from punching the wall near him, upset she was no longer with him. He bit his thumb harder drawing blood as the tip of his tongue tasted the salty substance. He drew his hand away from his face stuffing his hands in his pocket. 'This damn bitch was going to pay' he hisses in his head. He gets to the bottom floor eyeing the door with a hard glare. Just when he was heading to go outside the door was pushed open and he felt the three signatures, the two brats, and boss.

He immediately stopped in his tracks spotting two familiar figures held by the back of their collars who looked completely defeated were pushed inside. Feitan focus doesn't stay with them when he feels Chrollo's stare and nervously looks his boss in the eye. Chrollo chuckles staring at Feitan speaking in a cold voice, "Missing something Feitan? Don't let your fun get in the way of what we're here for. You ought to be more careful with your toys. What would have you done if they actually escaped and I wasn't there? It would have put the spiders at risk."

Feitan unable to hold his bosses gaze averts it to the floor ashamed he caused him problems. Chrollo lets go of both of them knowing they wouldn't run anymore, they were too scared too especially after witnessing the man put Feitan in his place. They watch as the man walks past Feitan coldly brushing shoulders with him "Next time don't let this sort of thing happen or there will be consequences. Keep your pet on a tight leash Feitan, you don't want her to escape again do you...?"

Like a child scolded by his parent, he stayed silent not saying anything just staring down at his feet that was until the parent leaves the room. The two frightened figures who were the cause of the problem watched curiously seeing the man beat Feitan into submission with only words. It was short lived once the figure disappeared around the corner. His head jerks up and his eyes focused on them filled with rage. Just like a rubber band something in him just snapped. He spoke in a different language but by the tone, he wasn't happy, of course, he wasn't, "Nǐ xiǎo.(You brats)"

He grabbed both of them curling his fingers around their arms with so much strength Yoko would have thought he was an enhancer. He dug his nails into the flesh causing both of them to wince. Speaking Japanese again he speaks crudely a mixture of broken speech and grammar and he sings out angrily, "Me something show you love will." His sentence alluding to the terrible things he planned for the boy.

He wanted her to watch as he carved up that boy she is so willing to risk her life for. It disgusted him she would go so far for the boy. What did that boy mean to her? Well, he would find out, wouldn't he? He starts giggling madly dragging them upstairs imagining all the things he would do and the sound of her disgust as well as her pleading telling him she would do anything if he would stop.

Yoko yells, "Wait, leave Ukyo out-" She was cut off by a hand squeezing her face so tightly she thought he would break her jaw, she stares into his eyes which are wild with rage. A small whimper escapes before her back was smashed into the wall hard enough for the cement wall to crack.

The impact left her dizzy and he snarls, "Shut up! Babbling enough. Snip, Snip, tongue you and boy," and he licks his lip a slight flush spreading across his cheeks fantasizing about his words. 'Oh, how much fun this will be...' he thought in his head looking in the eye of his scared pet.

Ukyo then kicked him in the shins as hard as he could screaming, "Leave her alone you freak!" He whips his head towards Ukyo, his intense glare directed at the boy, who is grasping for air as Feitan grabs him by the neck and is applying to pressure strangling the life out of him. He lifts him off the ground squeezing dangerously Feitan's eyes narrowing enraged the boy interrupted him punishing his pet.

"You boy...," he giggled his eyes lighting into a gunmetal shade in excitement, this person, the sole reason for his rage dangled off the floor choking to death. His giggles grow as his lips peel back into a mad man's smile, "Live how no precious legs? Run run can't no more. Pet mine, no no no boy's"

Yoko herself watched the scene unfold trembling mumbling as best as she could "Stop. Please..." Of course, Feitan didn't hear her, more focused on the boys paling face as he started turning purple from lack of air, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Feitan's eyes growing more psychotic. His sanity was slowly slipping from him the more he watched the boy gasp for air, his heart pounding and a pink tint to his cheeks glowed.

He squeezed more tilting his head "Won't my take pet again...die..."

'Weak.' A voice whispered hatefully in her head, it was her sister's voice, the one who she shared half her soul with, her other half. 'You can never protect anything dear to you, can't even protect yourself. Such trash... All you do is watch...' Yoko trembled more and the voice giggled. 'Such weak trash should die...well you will once the boy takes his last breath. You won't be able to run from all your problems like you always do anymore. He's going to kill you once he's finished with the boy..'

Her heart slammed against her chest. Memories of her parents that shouldn't have surfaced resurfaced in her, her father now took Feitan's place in front of her. The man who was the center of all her rage. Her heart along with her breathing slowed, her eye becoming dull and empty as her rage titters out of control. Emotions she kept in check for the longest time but he needed to feel a fraction of the pain she felt all these years. She grasps his wrist, clawing at it with as much strength as she could. Something she didn't possess until now.

Feitan's eyes looked surprised as he dropped Ukyo who is now lying on the floor in a coughing fit. A snapping sound coming from his wrist which echoes in the air but Yoko continued applying pressure until his grip around her jaw loosened unable to keep a firm grip on his pet any longer. She manages to now speak, her words a growl, "Don't you dare touch her!"

Confused by her words, Feitan whose eyes were still wide with the shock of her sudden strength look into her eye. It shone a brilliant bright red while the other eye lacked that hatred and pure rage as its counterpart contained. It was only a glass eye remaining a dull blue unable to reflect any emotion. The red stirs something in his memories from long ago. The eyes from the memories were the same shade of red but when they looked into his own they held pure fear, this eye here belonging to this girl lacked that fear. Any strong emotion could trigger that brilliant scarlet red and his mind wanders wondering if the girl's eye would become scarlet during the throws of passion. Would it become red as he pushed...?

Feitan blinked breaking away from such thoughts, he would experiment with such things later. Something interesting occurred which he didn't fail to notice, something he could perhaps use later. She was protecting something, not the boy but a girl. That strength she possessed wasn't because of her will to protect the boy but to protect that girl she had replaced the boy within her mind. It pleased him and he glanced at the boy, he wanted to giggle, she had replaced him with a girl, a girl from her past. This was proving to be interesting, he picked out quite an intriguing pet didn't he? She would be a rare breed if she was a real pet of his. Well, he was only interested in the rare ones anyway.

Silence followed until she completely snapped his wrist, the sound was a sickening crunch but he did not utter a single sound of pain. The only indication he felt anything was observed by watching his eyes. His eyes grew larger the longer she applied pressure to his wrist, he wasn't immune to the pain he was just used to it, after everything he endeared this was nothing in comparison. He resists the urge to let go of her still maintaining to hold her jaw. He would not be the first one to give in, he was the master and she was only a misbehaving pet.

Her eye eventually turned back into the pretty blue color and he drops her. She lands on the floor, her body making a loud thud like the boys had from earlier. He wasn't sure why he didn't move that entire time she was crushing his wrist, he could have but he had no interest to. It was probably that red eye of hers unnerving him or it was simply the fact he had to prove himself that nothing she could do would rattle him.

She looked at his shocked state along with Ukyo's. She didn't understand what was going on until she saw the bone in Feitan's wrist sticking out. She watches him tracing up, over, and along the compound fracture with his fingers, the look of surprise still plastered across the face. His attention wasn't on her or Ukyo anymore but on this injury. He seemed fascinated by it. 'Such a small girl could do this...' He thought to himself as he still traced it.

"What happened?" She whispers out confused about everything that occurred in the last few minutes. He was so angry about to choke the life out of Ukyo so how did his anger go from being a 10 to a 2. What did she miss? He completely ignored her question, too busy examining his wrist and busy with his own thoughts.

Ukyo rubbing his throat answers her question, "Yoko, you broke his wrist," his voice a soft whisper.

It was the first injury he received in a while and he glances at his pet. 'So the whore was a filthy Kurta' he thought, it was obvious by the way her eye flashed red with intense emotion and how it stayed a brilliant scarlet for some time. He was not expecting to find one here. She was stronger than he thought and the troupe could use such a power along with that healing ability of hers. Such a strange girl... Maybe he should praise her he thinks, but he sighs inside his head, that would promote such bad behavior to occur again if he did. His pets knew not to bite the hand that feeds them this one had yet to learn that.

The curiosity fades slowly from his eyes as he narrows them as he sees the fear returning in her eye. The fear annoyed him, it should please him but it didn't. She stutters, "I-I'm sorry I don't know what happened just now. I-I can't remember." Feitan and Ukyo get quiet and remain silent, Feitan looking at her with emotions she couldn't register and Ukyo in utter shock. Neither of them said anything for some time because of the sudden turn of events.

Finally, he sighs his grammar returning to normal, "Pet, just so you know you're healing me once we get back upstairs." He turned his back expecting for them to follow him.

Ukyo got back up to his feet grabbing on to her sleeve "Yoko are you alright?!" She nodded she felt fine if anything she hurt Feitan much worse to her surprise.

He snarled realizing they weren't following "Pet!"

She stuttered grabbing Ukyo wrist to make follow her "C-Coming!" She followed him her eyes wandering down to his arm. She couldn't believe she had done something like that. The memory in her mind still fresh from her childhood. It seemed she replaced Feitan with her father in some sort of fucked up delusion. She frowned " I really am sorry." She didn't understand why she was even apologizing to him, he didn't deserve her apology.

He didn't say anything but once approaching a closed door he turns around staring at Ukyo. "Boy, you stay outside for now," he orders.

Ukyo shakes his head, his eyes narrowing, "No! I'm not leaving Yoko!"

'Why just me,' she thinks but she then remembers that strange sound which bubbled from her throat earlier this night in front of the blonde known as Phinks. Blushing slightly at the memory she knows it would be in her best interest that the boy stayed outside in case she made a similar noise, the sound was too similar to a sexual noise which made her uncomfortable. How would she explain that to Ukyo because it would appear she liked it when Feitan bit her and that was far from the truth. 'Or was it?'' she thought.

The feeling was strange but she didn't want that creep, no never, but whatever it was she didn't want Ukyo hearing it. He would misunderstand and become disgusted by her. she was already trash, she didn't want Ukyo realizing it too. She looks Ukyo in the eyes and pleads with him, "Just stay outside, please. It will only be a few minutes, he won't hurt me yet. He has better plans for me than that."

After seeing the look in her eye he huffed, puffing his cheeks out in a pout, "Fine only because you told me to not shorty."

She nods her head, "Good, I promise it will be quick." Once hearing this Feitan went in the room first and she followed him, behind her she heard Ukyo muttering about how she was treating him like he was still a child making her smile slightly, stepping into the dark room. Feitan shuts the rotting door behind her, how she hoped he would make this quick.

He looked at her deciding to pick a more subtle spot than before. He was going to make this as quick as possible. Last time something strange sparked between the two of them, each feeling a different feeling of their own but in a good way. He knew she felt good last time because she made such a lovely noise when he bit her neck. He was also sure like him she didn't understand this feeling which made things awkward. Perhaps, it was a side effect of her power but he didn't know.

He lifted her hand up to his lips, making her use her nen beforehand, biting what little flesh her finger provided. Her power flooded into him opening his senses more, it felt good. To him, it was like she wasn't healing him but cleansing him. He got lost in the feeling biting down harder, a metallic taste washing over his taste buds. He guessed the feeling was inevitable, he couldn't escape it when biting into her, maybe the feeling wasn't bad after all... She winced watching him and feeling his teeth puncture her skin.

She was reminded of those silly novels she read and enjoyed about vampires. Feitan fit the description of one actually with his pale skin and intimidating aura, a sadistic vampire that is. The only difference is the teeth, the fangs of a vampire would be sharp but unlike a vampire, Feitan didn't have fangs, resulting in a harsher bite. It hurt a whole hell of a lot worse than what a vampire bite would feel like. Well, she assumed the vampire bites were painless or didn't hurt as much as that's how they described them in books. Then if the pain wasn't enough the same feeling flooded her from earlier and thoughts about vampires became a distant memory.

Her heartbeat could be heard in her ears and her body tingled. What exactly was this? She knew that sound tried leaving her again making her hand that wasn't being bitten cover her mouth to muffle the sound. Feitan's eyes lifted to hers curiously pulling away from her.

Asking smugly emitting a low cackle from his throat "Pet are you turned on?"

She blushed crimson thinking in her head, why would he ask such a thing? She averted her eyes "N-No. Why are you?" Great, she thought, why did she ask if he was?! It's going to make it worse.

He smirked bringing her hand up to his face again, being brutally honest with her, "A little. Your power has strange effects on the human body, pet. If anything I want to dissect your body more thoroughly now. Though it would be a shame for such a power to go to waste if I were to accidentally kill you." She wanted to say it wasn't always like that, this was something new but her breathing caught in her throat when she felt something wet against her finger. It was his tongue lapping the blood dripping from where he bit her finger.

He pulled away, he was getting a little carried away. Looking down at his once snapped wrist he rolled it and the bone snapped back in place with a sickening crack and visual. It still wasn't fully healed yet, the bone had barely molded together, her power had not fully healed him. He said, fascination written all over on his face "Your power really is amazing... I give you that, pet. Unique."

I suppose that's a compliment coming from him Yoko thought before sighing her eyes trained on his bruised wrist. Her voice small she states, "You're still not fully healed yet." He smirked creepily suddenly, was every action he did have to be creepy?

He asked her still holding his wrist "Pet, Are you offering yourself to me because I believe this is good enough? Well, either way even if you didn't I was still planning on taking more. This just makes it all the better." She was confused, how exactly was she offering herself to him?

He grew closer again but this time he gripped her jaw tightly, squeezing her cheeks, with his hand that wasn't broken, examining her by tilting her head to either side. His smirk grew "Maybe I was wrong about you. You're not a complete mutt now that I look at you more closely. Your face isn't half that bad."

She swallowed feeling her mouth go dry but her heart still stammering inside of her like crazy. He let go of her jaw and tucked her hair behind her ear his focus on something else as his eyes caught with a jewel that sparkled. He was used to looking for things such as jewelry as he was indeed a thief.

"These are expensive earrings you have here. Did your lover give them to you perhaps? Whoever gave them to you...you won't ever see them again. How do you feel about that?" He said with amusement written on his face as he got right up close to her ear nipping the earlobe. He was hoping to get to her in every way possible. To mentally break her, let her know her whole world would now consist of just him now.

He would not ever let her go but he had to break all hope she had of escaping him. The earrings would provide her with the hope she would reunite with her lover so he would take them and he would find whoever her lover was. He wanted to kill him or more likely to torture him. It would be easy especially with Shalnark, all he would have to do is a little digging if Feitan paid him.

His eyes slid over to view her reaction. All she did was stare ahead mumbling in that same small voice, "I don't have a lover neither did I receive these from anybody of the sort. I bought them myself."

He then pulled the back of the earring off and he pulled the earring out and held it in between his fingers, "So I can take these myself to sell. You don't mind?" Her lips pursed together in a straight line for a while and she stared down at the ground in silence. He grinned madly, satisfied, 'so the whore had a lover well not anymore,' he thought.

She must be lying is what he had thought before she broke her silence "You can do what you want. Though I'm still upset since I did buy those..." He frowned when she didn't have the reaction he wanted from her feeling annoyed along with anger. He pocketed the earring but was too lazy to get the other out of her other ear. His eyes also noted the bruised red spot on her neck. Ah, he had almost forgotten about when he had bit her earlier in the night. Though he couldn't do as much as he would have liked due to Phinks being there at the time. 'Stupid Phinks' he thought.

He traced it with his fingers and he noticed as she trembled slightly from his touch. Well, that was to be expected after everything he put her through and was planning to do to still do to her in the future. He leaned into her and lowered himself to her neck again, his focus on wanting to feel more of her strange power. Also, He wanted to bite her here again too... She immediately gathered her nen around her and he sunk his teeth into her flesh yet again.

She whimpered when he did something different than last time making her tremble more, her stomach doing somersaults. He sucked on the bruised flesh after he had bitten her. Then he pulled away a bit to examine what he had done to her before he lowered himself to her collarbone and nipped her skin there. Yoko thought maybe he still wasn't healed yet seeing as he went to bite her flesh yet again.

He let his lips linger on her skin as if he was kissing it after he nipped but she must have had been mistaken. She still turned red at the thoughts of a man such as him doing such a soft thing to her. He was handsome so why would he do such a thing to her, he already made a comment he didn't want to do such things with her. He pulled away again but this time he didn't lean back down but she wasn't focused on his face as her vision blurred temporarily.

This was odd. She thought to herself as she got dizzy and the word spun around her. 'Did she use too much nen?' she thought before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her knees gave out from under her but before she could hit the ground strong arms caught her. The last thing she saw before closing her eyes shut was his smirk and his pupils dilated.

He spoke still holding his smirk leaning her against the wall behind her "Idiot pet. I healed after the first bite.I just wanted to see what happened if I took to much." He stood to his feet walking off and he could immediately feel the effects. He was feeling laid back and his mind was completely relaxed, something he didn't have often as his mind was always driving him insane with unwanted memories and thoughts. Currently, he had things he was worried about, the current problem involving Uvogin.

As much as he seemed like he didn't care on the inside he did, he felt the need to protect the small group they created not long ago. The troupe then was like a small family of misfits. Each and every one of them was abandoned, damaged, and unwanted. In that, all of them found comfort in one another and grew close even if some members didn't want to admit it, such as Feitan. These thoughts were to keep solely to himself. No one was ever to know.

'So this is what happens?' he thought, giggling to himself, feeling a wave of happiness take over, stopping in his tracks and leaning against the wall nearest to him as his eyes looked around seeing the room shrink and enlarge while a mixture of colors danced across the walls as well as the floors. It looked like a unicorn had the rainbow shits painting the walls, floor, and objects with vibrant colors. It was no longer dull that was for sure as objects twisted and floated across the room. The more he leaned on the wall the more he slipped down it.

He believed himself to be high off her nen as he continued to be unable to focus on anything but the sometimes moving inanimate objects. So her power was like a drug if you took to much or didn't need it he thought all giggly. "Pet I better not become addicted," he hisses throwing a rock at her but it misses bouncing. He laughs and then frowns. He was forgetting something...

He closes his eyes, trying to snap himself out of it. Right now wasn't a good time to be like this, he was here with the troupe and already in trouble with Chrollo. But the feeling of nen reaches deep down inside of him which he keeps hidden from everyone attempting to soothe the turmoil in his heart. He heard in the depths of his mind, that little brats voice from then, 'Relax you weirdo'.

He relaxes immediately but his frown deepens, this was an unwanted voice he didn't want to be reminded of. He locked those memories away when he lost her, there was no use remembering her or the memories associated with her. He reopened his eyes and everything was back to normal. No more weird colors or things floating across the room. Tranquility and happiness were the only remnants of the drug, emotions he rarely felt especially happiness.

'How strange.' He thought but why did he think of her now when he lost her so many years ago he questioned himself? He looked to the girl who he rested against the wall. Maybe just maybe she reminded him of her... she did look like her. An adult version, though. He shook the thought as soon as it came his brat was dead, he lost her. He looked up at the cracked ceiling and stared, trying to send his mind elsewhere. Trying to think of anything but that.

He did like that this drug gave his mind peace, it had been ages since anything has. This drug was definitely better than any drug he had tried on himself in the past. It made his mind peaceful and it numbed the ill thoughts and memories away, just like he had wanted. In a way, she was his new found drug. His eyes shut again and he leaned his head back against the wall. Maybe he could sleep for once without having bouts of insomnia...

...

...

I awoke groaning as I still felt everything from the night before, all my aches had tripled. I had been put through the ringer, of course, I would feel like shit, I hadn't eaten, been roughed up, and I slept on a cement floor sitting up. It was such an awkward position. The cold from the wall sending chills down my spine, giving my skin goose nips, the hair standing on my arm as an icy morning air chill wisps around me causing my teeth to chatter. I hated the cold it reminded me when I was a child and just like then I wasn't dressed for weather like this.

I wrap my arms around my body, I was so cold unable to stop my teeth from chattering. I opened my eyes still feeling drowsy. I immediately froze upon waking up face to face with Feitan, my captor. My heart hammered in my chest like a cornered animal, my drowsiness extinguished in an instant. He was kneeling down at my level peering at me. It seemed his eyes somewhat lost that hate in them and become softer.

"Don't move." He commanded, his eyes moving away from my own eye and landing on my shoulder. I swallowed nervously doing as I was told, my finger twitching when I felt something on my bare shoulder, it felt ticklish. Where had I felt that before... 'No,' I thought that ticklish reminded me of just one thing.

My heart pounded and I muttered, "What is it? What's on me? Oh my god. Is it a spider?! Please just get it off.", wanting nothing more than to brush whatever was on me off. That ticklish feeling was caused from small legs belonging to a gross bug.

He let out of a malice giggle putting his finger on me to get whatever it was off. Asking me, "Are you scared of insects?"

I didn't want to give him the information knowing now he was probably going to torture me with that info but I'm sure he already guessed that I was, I mean basically, any girl was. I shivered and trembled when I felt its legs on my skin. I wanted to die. Eventually, I no longer felt it and his finger pulled away from my shoulder and I jumped upon seeing what was on me earlier on his finger crawling up him. It was a damned centipede! He didn't even have a reaction towards it. I move away from him or more like crawled away as I was sitting and he was standing.

He begins to speak smirking at it as it wraps around his wrist, I just shivered in disgust "The insect is actually rare. I have never seen one before. I just heard stories about it..."

I ask getting to the corner of the room far away from him as possible before asking, "Isn't it just a centipede?"

He doesn't reply at first picking up a jar on the window sill that was filled with water from the rain a few nights ago but the water was a murky brown from the few cigarette butts which rested at the bottom of the jar. I assumed he must have smoked, the window was open which explained how the water got in the jar and that also explained the chill in the air.

Then he finally speaks, "No...This one eats human flesh. It has red rings around it and I saw it trying to bite your skin," he states this rather amused before looking over at me, a child like smile gracing his face. Was he telling me this to freak me out and if he was... it worked. I felt my face loose its color and I feel my shoulder to see if it had bitten me. I didn't feel anything but who knew how long it was crawling on me. It could have bitten me anywhere...

I hear a small chuckle escape him most likely watching me search my body for missing chunks. He looks back at the centipede in his hand speaking humor in his voice, "Pet, I'm just kidding... Decaying flesh... that's what it eats. It's originally from the dark continent... I just read about it in books. It's actually pretty cute." He dumps the water out and gently picks it up from around his wrist and places it in the jar carefully like a kid with some sort of new pet.

I mutter in disbelief "Cute...You think that thing is cute?"

He replies still holding his smirk "Why you don't think so?" He pauses before he chuckles again, "You think I should name it?" After silence passes, he answers his own question still staring at the centipede in the jar, tapping the side of it with his finger "Yeah...I think I will... I need to think of a name for him."

I stared at him for awhile. He seemed a bit different. A little talkative, not a lot but he was holding a regular conversation with me or a close as a regular conversation I could assume he could hold with someone. Something we could have never had yesterday seeing as he was ready to do all sorts of unpleasant things to me. Christ, he almost strangled me to death and was ready to cut off Ukyo's legs. He was psychotic so I assume such behaviors were normal for such people but what was wrong with me I wasn't frightened by him like I should have been. I was beginning to suspect I was developing Stockholm syndrome.

I might not be scared of him this particular moment but this moment was all I could say. I didn't know what my future held, he was psychotic therefore unpredictable. He could snap at any given moment over anything no matter how stupid it was. He could decide to strap me down again and torture me. He might even take out my other eye now that he knew I was a Kurta. He was a thief, said so himself and a Kurta's eyes were valuable... selling for a lot of money in the black market and even auctions like the one I attended.

I watched him and noticed today, he didn't have his bandanna on or wasn't wearing the clothing he was wearing yesterday. It must be nice to have a shower and be wearing clean clothes. He was wearing just casual clothing, an oversized black hoodie with the hood pulled up and black jeans. I couldn't help but notice there were some rips and tears that weren't there for fashion or style and I could only assume they were caused from past fights. I also picked up he seemed a little lost and sad...

I didn't know what caused the man so much stress, it should be me who's a wreck not him. His skin was paler, a sickly shade of white and he looked more like a raccoon the dark circles under his eyes darker than they were yesterday. It made him look older than what he was so whatever was causing the emotional stress to become physical must be pretty bad. I wasn't sure what would upset the man, he seemed pretty heartless but I guess everyone has something they care about, he did a good job keeping it hidden but I always had a talent for picking up emotions people tried to hide. He had such a sad aura about him and I wanted to ask but I was too scared to. Afraid of what would happen if I did. He might get mad over it which would ruin the somewhat peaceful moment we had. The man wasn't one to mess with.

He picked up a piece of cardboard from the floor and covered the jar with it, the centipede squirming in the jar all its legs moving in sync and its jaw opening and closing. I stared at the centipede while everything urged me to ask him, though I didn't want to. He could snap but I picked up the courage, my mouth becoming dry as I asked, "Did something happen?"

My heart sped and he froze in place for a moment. It was already too late, I knew he would have a reaction like this. I saw his lips turn into a frown and he spat at me turning his head, "Nothing happened. Tch, what makes you think that anyway? Unless you have something to do with it... Do you know of that damned chain user?"

Oh no. Bad move, I was always scolding Ukyo for saying stupid shit and now here I was. I knew I shouldn't have asked, his face now had murder written all over it. His eyes darkening as well. I reply, trying to get an answer out before he does in fact, murder me "You seemed a bit sad. I can pick up on these things, that's all! I have no idea what you're talking about! Whoever the chain user guy is I have no idea who she or he is."

He tsks again stalking towards me picking me up by my arm harshly yanking me to my feet. My heart slammed in my chest and he got in my face gripping my arm tighter "You better not. Like I said it would be a shame to kill you off when you have such a power. I will just have Paku check you when she has time..."

I visibly now lost my nerve. I felt like he was actually going to kill me. Time passes and he lets go of my arm walking a few feet away most likely seeing the fear in me because his lips twitch into a smirk getting the reaction he wanted from me. I calm a little. Ok, I learned my lesson. Never ask about his personal feelings even if it bugs me. He finally says "You need to shower and change into clothing other than the dress... Where do you live? I will bring you there temporally as long as you live alone." Great I must have smelled or something for him to say that. Well, I did feel gross with all the dried blood on me but this was humiliating for my captor to say I needed to bathe.

Another thing I wanted to do was pee. I had to pee really badly too but I didn't notice a toilet around here. On top of that my stomach was rumbling and my mouth was dry. I had been neglecting my needs for about a full twenty-four hours now, ever since he kidnapped me. I was pretty good at holding my pee, though, but I couldn't wait much longer so going somewhere where there was a shower seemed like heaven as there must be a toilet too.

"Um, I don't have a place. I stayed with my boss in a guest room..." I reply.

After some silence passes he sighs, "Tch, I guess I will just have you shower at my place. I'm not paying for a damn hotel." He pauses and glares at me before speaking again, "but if you try to run..."

I cut him off quickly I didn't want to lose such an opportunity "I won't run! I promise you!"

All he says in return is, "Good. You won't get any second chances. You're lucky I let the other time slide. You and the boy are troublesome."

My eyes lit up in realization, that Ukyo wasn't with me in the room and I ask "Where is he speaking of which? You didn't harm him! Did you?!"

He replies tugging me to go in front "I didn't harm the boy, but I wanted to. He really ticked me off attempting to escape with you, pet. Phinks is with him. His power is interesting too... Though sadly there is a downfall to his power." I walk ahead looking behind my shoulder at him as he spoke. I couldn't trust that he didn't harm him but I feel if he did I think he would tell me bluntly. People like him wouldn't lie, he would get off seeing my resentment, grief, hatred, and anger. He wouldn't waste such an opportunity to torment me mentally and I sigh softly.

I walk out of the room walking at a slow pace as I had no idea where he wanted me to go. I ask glancing back behind me "Shouldn't you be walking ahead of me. I don't know where we are going or at least next to me."

He gives me a glare and he says back in response digging for something from his pocket "Just walk pet. I will tell you if you're going the right way or not." I stare ahead again and I hear a clicking sound come from behind me. What was he doing? I wanted to turn around and look.

It repeats for a while 'click' 'click' 'click' until finally, it stops as well as his footsteps and he curses in a foreign language again. I stop too not wanting to piss him off and check to see what he was doing. I could run but I learned my lesson the first time after running into his boss or something. He keeps flicking the striker of his lighter and it keeps making a clicking sound.

Yup, I guessed he had smoked even though it was hard to imagine at the time since he didn't look like the type to smoke. He had the cigarette in between his lips as he struggled to produce a small flame from his lighter. It must have been out of lighter fluid... He gets frustrated and ends up tossing the lighter, it skids across the ground. He pockets the cigarette annoyed and he looks up. He catches me looking at him his focus no longer on the lighter but on me. He snarls "Move pet." I frown at him not liking having to listen to his order but it was better than what he could be doing to me at the moment.

I hope his apartment or place he was staying at wasn't far because I really had to pee and my body still hurt. Plus, he was grouchy, a smoker without a cigarette and I had to travel with him. He wasn't someone I wanted to travel with in the first place, anything really could piss him off at this point especially if he goes through nicotine withdrawal. Well, I would just have to wait and find out since I sure as hell didn't want to ask him how far we had to walk.


	4. Chapter Four: Skeletons In The Backyard

**Chapter Four: ****Skeletons In The Backyard**

* * *

It had been awhile since we started walking my muscles aching and burning from walking for so long. The city streets were eerie where Feitan had guided me, the ghetto part of the city, where men and women sat smoking cigarettes and drinking booze out in the open. They mostly sat on the steps outside their rundown apartments which had broken and boarded up windows, broken doors, and two-toned cars in the driveways. Some of them watched me carefully with a glare while others were completely laid back and decided on checking me out.

Some men even whistled, even though, I looked like total shit. Examples of this were that I was currently covered in dried blood from my own wounds, my nails were caked with dirt and grime, my hair looked the same as my nails but with grease coating it as well. I didn't look too hot right now. I was pretty average looking as it was, expect that I had a glass eye but that made things worse for me in the appearance department. It just proved that these men would fuck anything that looked like a woman and that they didn't care what I had looked like, to them it must be normal seeing a woman like this. Well considering if you were neighboring next to Feitian. This must be a 'normal' Feitan parade to them.

I tried to pay attention to the ground where I walked trying to avoid glass, needles, and other disgusting things as cars whizzed past me on the road. I tried staying aware of my surroundings, listening and watching everything around me while making sure my feet didn't come in contact with anything but the pavement of the road. Who knows what other dangers could be lurking, although I have danger following me already. What could be more dangerous than him right now? I wouldn't doubt it if I were to get groped or have other nasty things done to me by others he would just stand by and watch the scene unfold for his own sick enjoyment, a small cackle every once in a while as my face twisted in pain and disgust.

As I focused, I could hear fights coming from inside the apartments I walked by, loud screams and shouts most of the words easily understood even from where I stood on the street. Other sounds associated with fighting echoed out onto the street, loud thuds, bangs, and doors slamming shut. Feitan seemed unfazed by it all, along with other people on the street. The fight was bad and what I overheard it was about money.

The fight wasn't the only thing I witnessed or heard; there were parties out of control with the radio blasting music strobing lights flashing out of glassless windows from the buildings with the parties, teenagers with cigarettes hanging out of their mouths spray painting graffiti on already graffitied buildings, people shooting up drugs in the alleys, and cars with blacked out windows bouncing up and down with muffled sex noises filtering out.

The girls who walked past me were always wearing skimpy clothing, heels, and thick, heavy makeup smiling flirtatiously at something behind me which could only be Feitan. He was sticking to me like glue, he was inseparable from me and I was sure he was just waiting for me to run so he can chase and snap my neck. I could see his shadow looming like a giant in front of me every time we walked underneath a street lamp. The shadow seemed to be alive and it seemed as if it was ready to consume me soul and all. I only knew it was him they were giving that flirtatious look to because I heard him mutter snottily each time, 'whore' under his breath effectively chasing them away.

He paid no mind to them and I could picture that sneer he would give them when they attempted to approach him. His demeanor and attitude were keeping them away and he probably was hoping they would get the hint that he wanted nothing to do with them. Well, he didn't want anything to do with them at the moment anyway... who knows what he did in his free time because they seem quite flirtatious with him, one even calling him babe.

I was used to being in parts of towns like this but it had been awhile, the last time I was, I was a child. Well, what did I expect from him? Did I honestly think he would live in a classy apartment, house or in a cozy suburb with a white picket fence around it? No, I didn't. I suspected he would live in such a place. By being in this section of the city I started getting flashes of my childhood something I never wanted to recall. I never felt the need to go back to such disgusting places so I never did, I would never return to living like that ever again. I had forgotten what it was like to feel disgusted by people and the living conditions of the scourge of society. It was truly disgusting reminding myself what I came from and who I was. I was no better than these people...

I glance at the sky the filthiness of this part of the city driving me nuts. I just wanted something to distract me and like I wanted I noticed the sun tucking neatly behind the mountains and clouds in the distance beyond this gloomy city. Unlike my childhood, the sun wasn't masked by a cloud of pollution making what I saw with my single eye as beautiful. It was something which distracted me from my current situation reminding me there was a chance I would survive this and I wasn't a child anymore I was somewhere different. I watched the sunset the earth once again becoming blanketed in darkness as I think about everything, my childhood, Yumi, my parents, and my captor.

The first thing I had to do was decide which way to go with the upcoming intersection, should I go right, straight, or left. I think in my head 'Should I ask him where to go? No, he got mad last time. I should just follow my instincts. Then right I should go I answer to myself. I go to turn right and I feel a tug on the back of my dress "Pet go straight across... not right." He said suddenly from behind me pulling me back. I glance back at him and the sun gets untucked from under the clouds and mountains lighting the earth again briefly once more before night falls. I notice how pale he really is then. His skin reminded me of freshly fallen snow.

'Clear and pale. How pretty...' I think. It contrasts with his dark raven hair and delicate eyebrows. His eyes also getting affected by the small gleam of sunlight which catches my attention bringing my focus to his eyes. They seemed lighter when the light hits them sparking something in them besides coldness and darkness in that somber gray color. They were still dark but I didn't think they would ever change since it was his personality that made his eyes always dark and cold like a dead fish. I'm sure if he was happy his eyes would become brighter obtaining life in those soulless orbs.

I wonder what it would be like to see him smile? His lips were always in a straight line or in a frown. Maybe once in a while, a creepy smile was all he could do and never a genuine one caused by emotions. I get lulled in by him. He was very...whats the word for it, attractive... Strange I don't think I ever used that word on anyone before, he was the first. I think I was going crazy. Did he really break my mind?

He snarls when I study him, his eyebrows raising before forming a crease "What are you doing? You look like an idiot just standing there. Get moving or I'm going to kick you. Have I broken you by just taking you out for a walk, pet? This amount of sunlight too much for you..." I frown at him and at myself. I was an idiot. Getting seduced by my captor for a minute, proving how insane I was becoming. I move and I check both ways before crossing the road. He follows behind and I listen. His footsteps were light almost nonexistent, I could barely hear them. He was very light footed when walking, I'm assuming he got used to that being who he was.

Once we reach the other side of the road I notice apartment buildings all lined up in a row, some of the roofs to these places sunken in. He says with a very bored tone walking by my side this time "We're here. Now I want you to shower quickly. I don't want you using all the hot water on me." He turns slightly once we reach a run down apartment building and he walks up two steps waiting for me to follow. I do, not wanting to get him more aggravated than he already is. He was too quick to annoy and little things out of my control would set him off. I needed to as fit as possible when I tried to escape, I couldn't be running from him with broken bones it would slow me down.

He opens up the front door leading into the apartment building and he struggles at first until he pulls it open and he hisses "Damn door. They need to fix this crap..." I watch him walk in and after he does I do too shutting the door behind me. I had to pull it really hard in order for it to shut behind me and click close. Luckily the inside wasn't as bad as the exterior of the building beside the paint chipping from the walls and occasional rubbish littering the halls. The exterior was nicer looking in appearance than what I assumed I would see when I walked inside. I quickly glance around noticing broken things like some of the lights in the hallway being out and dark stains on the ceiling. It wasn't the door that just needed fixing, it was everything; although, out of all the apartments I passed this one was one of the nicer ones. I could only guess what the others looked like inside knowing what this place looked like.

Well, I'm assuming whoever owned this apartment complex didn't give two damns as long as someone rented out their rooms everything would be fine. Just an exchange of money for an apartment and no questions asked. He then hikes up upstairs to the second floor and I follow behind, this time at least he walked in the front. I needed to pay attention to the layout of the building in case I got a chance to run from here. Any little mistake could cost me if I made a bad decision and went down a dead end hallway. Once he reaches the top of the stairs he walks a little down the hall passing two doors but he stops at the third, outside the second door was a woman slumped against the door. She didn't look up or anything when we passed by her. She must have gotten thrown out or something as I heard soft sobs under the mass of all that thick red hair. How depressing as if my situation wasn't bad enough. To witness another person just as miserable and out of luck; another reason why I hated the slums, this scenery was normal.

He then glares at the sobbing woman after reaching into his pocket and takes out a single key. He clicks his tongue. "Do your sobbing somewhere else. You whore. I don't want to be kept up all night listening to you near my door. He's not going to take you back anyway." He hisses snottily to the woman while sliding the key into the door. I wanted to say something back to him for the woman's sake but I keep silent for my own good. She wasn't going to get tortured by the psycho in front of me like I would but maybe she would if I said something stupid sticking up for her. For both our sakes it was better if I stayed quiet.

The woman's sobs grew louder and he rolls his eyes, "It would have been sexy if that sobbing was coming from someone else," he mutters under his breath annoyed. I pondered what that meant as he twists the key in the lock and turns the knob, he pushes the door open and immediately I notice how dark it is inside. Did he not have windows for Christ sakes. He switches a light on by the door and he walks further into his apartment. The light was dim and barely going to last a few hours, when was the last time he changed his light bulb it was yellowing and had a thin layer of dust on it? It even flickered a couple times before it adjusted. Even when he pushed open the door the door pushed back a layer of dust. When was the last time he used this place?

He walks in putting the key back in his pocket after forcing it out of the lock, the lock not wanting to give him back his key. I examine the place a bit not walking in right away, noticing how he had a bed in the living room which was the first unusual thing I see. Across from his messy made bed, there is a modern and expensive television and then books piled up by it with magazines, along with some unlabeled DVDs. Many of them white, plain disks were scattered around the television some of them piled up and I wondered what was on them? Porn or torture I asked myself because I'm sure a man like him wouldn't watch normal things. My eye moves to the windows where I noticed the reason for the lack of light was due to the windows being covered by layers of aging newspaper. He made sure the newspaper would block any light that would filter in from stars or the sun.

The next unusual thing I see is in one of the windows, there is an AC. It's getting cold outside but if he hadn't been here in a long time it would make sense why he hadn't taken the AC out yet. However, he had put a thick black blanket over the window with the AC to not let any light seep in or was it to keep the cold out. It wasn't on thank god but would he remove it? I didn't want to freeze this winter and I halt at the thought, it was a disturbing thought. How long would I be staying here or would I be staying here at all? The more I thought about the more frightening it became my mind already submitting to the fact I would be his prisoner a long time.

When he notices I didn't walk in with him he turns around and sneers my mind still stuck on that awful and despairing thought, "Are you just going to stand there like a dumb dog or what?" I stare at him my eyes focusing on him rather than these scary thoughts. I didn't know if I should apologize or what to do, but I stay silent and take a few small steps in. His eyes narrow watching me and he walks close to me enough where I feel his breath on my face. I freeze up and he stretches his arm out towards me and I clench my eyes shut. I was afraid I did something wrong, something that made him angry but then, I hear the door click closed behind me which I wasn't expecting.

I open my eye hesitantly after I didn't feel anything and I see him leaned over me focused on the door to his apartment. My heart pounds in my chest. I didn't know why my heart thundered in my chest if it was from fear or something else entirely. Couldn't he have just moved me out of the way or told me to move? He has no problem with bossing me around normally so why did he lean across me to close the door when he could have just told me to shut it. He then moves his hand and slides the locks on it infusing his nen with the locks. The bastard was being overly cautious so I couldn't run away so that's why he wanted to lock the door in order to narrow whatever chance of escape I had. Escape was becoming farther away traveling further down a dark tunnel in which I would never get to the other side.

"Do you not shut doors behind you?" he hisses annoyed at me as he steps away from me. My heart calms as he gets farther away. He walks into his living room or should I say more like his bedroom. Once silence overcomes us I step farther in watching him pick up a book from the pile, all from the same author, Trevor Brown. He sits in the far corner in a black bean bag chair which I never pictured him one to have such a thing. He didn't seem the type but I shrug it off, he's a weird guy after all.

He crosses his legs and he looks up at me pointing towards the hall, "Go do what you came here for. I have places to be. I don't want to be waiting all day for you to do simple tasks. The bathroom is down the hall and to the right."

I swallow nervously fidgeting with my fingers then picking at my nails finally getting the courage up to speak, "I'm sorry to ask but do u have any clean clothing here. It can be men's clothing I don't mind. It's just the dress... you said I need to change into something other than this dress."

He raises an eyebrow already opening his book, "I did say that but I didn't say I would find you something..." He taps his fingers on the binding of his hardcovered book, in deep thought about something. What did he expect me to wear? It wasn't my house and it wasn't like he was going to let me out to get clothing. He finally sighs, closing his eyes briefly before looking up at me. "Fine pet. I will find you something while you're in the shower... I suppose... Though I expect to get paid in return. I don't like doing favors without a cost."

I murmur to myself "Paid... yeah I guess I could pay you but I don't have any money on me. You would have to let me go get it."

He smirks looking down at his book flipping a page, "I believe we can find other ways of payment without money..." He quiets down before he continues, "there are many different ways of payment in my book."

I frown at him not really knowing what else he could have me do, but I look down towards the hall, it was dark and creepy. I felt like something would come out of one of the three doors and drag me down to hell. There probably was something that could do just that behind one of those doors since this was Feitan's apartment. It didn't help he made his bedroom in the living room increasing the probability there was a monster behind one of those doors. I look at him briefly walking towards the hall "Well I will be taking a shower now." He doesn't reply as his nose is already stuffed in that book of his. It must be his favorite author since all the books on the floor were written by the same author.

I sigh again looking around the dark hallway. How many times have I sighed in just one day and why was I taking this so calmly? All I knew currently was that I sighed to many times to count and I was going insane slowly... In a stupor due to my thoughts, I barely managed to avoid slipping on a whiskey bottle lying dead smack in the middle of the hallway. I stopped my foot just in time, it rested on the bottle but I hadn't brought my foot down completely, the bottle rolling slightly under my foot. It would have hurt if I slipped on the bottle but most importantly the noise from slipping would probably anger the short man.

I move it over with my foot and it 'clinks,' with the other beer bottles towards the wall and I flinch upon the noise. I glance back and wait to see if he would come around the corner but he never does. Complete silence and a clock ticking on the wall followed. Then I glance around the hallway expecting a monster to appear. I don't hear anything at first but then I hear a thud in one of the bedrooms and I go in panic mood. I push the door to the bathroom open, the door creaking loudly as I open it.

The first thing I notice is the small window that wasn't covered in newspapers like the other windows in the apartment. It was actually letting some light from a flickering street lamp in, although it had a black curtain over it blocking out most of the light. The black curtain moved with the wind which surprised me, all the other windows in the apartment were closed and nailed shut. This window, however, was open but the screen to it had three scratch marks across it but from what I don't know. It looked like cat scratches but I haven't seen any evidence of a cat in the apartment...

I fumble searching for the light switch, the light flickering on in the bathroom much like it did in the living room, the light looking like it might just blow. I shut the bathroom door closed behind me noticing that too had claw marks trailing down it after the light came on for sure. The sink was stained yellow with blotches of red near the drain had a white comb on it along with a red toothbrush sitting in a skull missing its frontal and a part of its temporal bone. It was creepy really, to say the least since I couldn't tell if the skull was real or not but knowing him I wouldn't doubt it if it was real.

Then adjacent from the comb and toothbrush is a blue men's razor with shaving cream, an old spice deodorant, and then a rolled up toothpaste. The toothpaste tube had the appearance he was getting every last ounce of it out. It was practically flat which gave me the assumption he was cheap or forgetful. Then the mirror to the bathroom had a crack on it and it was slightly open making me curious about what was inside it because it was one of those mirrors where you can store stuff behind it. What creepy stuff did he have and was anything useful as I glanced at my broken finger which I did a botch job bandaging with a torn piece of my dress?

I take a peek in and there was a plastic cup with Q-tips in it. Then yellow pharmacy pill bottles with labels ripped off of them next to the Q-tips. Pills still remained inside all different sorts in each bottle. I wonder what some of them were used for? Then piercing care liquid to the very last thing on the right on the top shelf, funny it didn't look like he has piercings. Blue cologne that looked hardly used at all towards the bottom shelf next to a box of Durex XL condoms. I blushed when I stumbled upon that and then I decided to shut the mirror. I sigh again defeated there were no bandages I would have to make due with what I had.

Enough with examining his things for awhile. I didn't need to have anymore grotesque mental images of Feitan nude having sex. I then slip off my dress, it resisted coming off but after a few good yanks, it hits the tiled floor. I take off my bra and underwear next. I walk over towards the toilet in the far right corner. I sit down on it after lifting the lid up and relieve myself. It felt so much better now that was out of the way. Try having to hold your pee in for twenty-four hours straight. I go to use the toilet paper and then raise an eyebrow seeing it hanging off a pipe on the wall. What a nice toilet paper holder I think to myself sarcastically...

I use it and then stand after flushing the toilet. I see a black pile of towels in a cabinet attached to the wall under the small window. At least he had clean towels they did have white bleach stains on them though. Then I notice a dirty white towel thrown under the sink. It was blood covered making me shiver. It was either his blood or someone else's... I still didn't want to know with either option was unpleasant. Most likely his reason for using black towels now. I unwind the fabric from my finger wincing as my finger start to throb painfully. I place my make-shift bandages on the sink looking at how ugly, nasty and swollen my finger looked like currently.

I stared too long at my finger as I shiver when I feel a cold gust of wind blow on my bare skin causing small goose bumps to form. I quickly slide open the shower's glass door and turn the handle to the hot water being careful not to hit my broken finger on anything. I wait till the water turned warm to step in and close the sliding door behind me. I would have closed the bathroom window but the fan in the bathroom to vent steam out was broken, a piece of the fan torn almost completely off and hanging precariously by a thread. I wondered if Feitan was involved in breaking the fan or if it was like that when he moved into this place. Either scenario was likely.

The water stings at first with some of the cuts and bruises but eventually, the water feels good on my abused body. It was nice to finally able to wash away all the dirt and filth. I look around and notice two in one shampoo and conditioner and shower gel for men on one of the shower's shelves. Then my eyes catch a glimpse of a long blonde hair hanging from one of the shelves and I study it trying to put together a believable story in my head to whom the hair belonged to.

I question it as a woman's hair since it was so long and defiantly wasn't his. Must be one of the girls he slept with... Well, It wasn't my business. My eyes shut briefly enjoying the sensation of the warm water trickling down my body. It reminded me of the days in my past, when it was hard to bathe... I relax letting the water envelop me. My thoughts wander to memories of my past, not something I wanted to even revisit in my head.

|| Thirteen years ago ||

The world was a bleak place as I stared at the sky. The sky wasn't blue since it was hazed over with a thick smug from the pollution, the sun's golden rays trying to pierce the clouds of pollution which wrapped around this desolate city choking it of what little life it had. When was the last time I saw the blue of the sky? How many years has it been since I was left to die...? I sighed closing my good eye. I was getting stronger but I needed to get stronger before I searched for them.

Well, for the time being, this place was home until I was strong enough. I opened my eye and glanced around, it was a depressing place to live but it suited me. After all my life was one giant piece of crap. I probably smelled like crap thinking about it and took a whiff of my shirt, yeah I definitely smelled like shit. Good thing I was bathing today and I peeled my clothes off which stuck to my skin like a second skin. I looked at the clothes on the ground, disgusting.

When was the last time I bathed? Maybe two months ago as I stared at my clothes and then my bare feet that were black with filth. I wouldn't be wearing those clothes again before sinking into the wooden bucket filled with steaming water I acquired with a bit of money, no that wasn't right it was a lot of money I earned from the old fart in which I acquired the water with. I hissed the water burning my skin removing layers of dirt and rinsing clean healing cuts and scrapes. I sit fully down in the wooden tub wincing from the pain. I had to use a lot of money to get such a precious resource such as water in this forsaken place, it was such a waste of money when clean water wasn't such a problem elsewhere.

I hated bathing, it was painful but afterward, the feeling of being clean made it worth it in the end. That was the only reason as to why I bathed as often as I did. The grim clinging to me slid off me like sludge, the sensation gross along with the image. I lifted my hand in the water watching it trickle through my closed fingers and I was reminded of my past as the water slipped through my hands making trickling noises as it hits the water below. It was one of the few good memories I had of her.

She had forced me in the tub telling me I had gone long enough without bathing. I dunk my head underneath the water briefly to get my hair wet before I put shampoo in my hair. I remember at that time I sat in the tub I was so scared thinking I was going to get in trouble but I was more scared she would get into trouble. Now I didn't have to worry about getting killed by them, I took the shampoo that sat outside the tub and massaged my scalp running the shampoo through my hair until it was foamy and bubbly. How I wished it were her fingers instead of mine again trying to remember the feel of her fingers when she washed my hair that time. I couldn't remember but I knew I wished she was here with me.

I dunk my head again in the water staying under longer rubbing my scalp and running my fingers through my hair trying to remove all traces of shampoo. I emerged from the water gasping for air, I stayed under for too long. My scalp burning, it burned that time she washed it too. The water was turning a yucky black color, just like the color of my hair as I lifted a strand up and examined it. I wished my hair was pretty like hers, mine didn't have any of the luster her hair had.

I puffed up my cheeks, she was so pretty I wonder what she looked like now looking at my hair that I wasn't done washing yet. I just needed to put conditioner in and wash it out and then I would be done. I could go back to my hole I called home and sleep for the night with that soft and warm blanket I loved so much. I poured the conditioner in one hand snapping the cap close after administering a good amount in my palm. I split the conditioner equally to both hand after tossing the conditioner to the side of the tub and it tumbled down the mound of trash the tub was obscured upon. I would have to have to pick it up after I was done, it still had some conditioner left in it before it could be considered trash.

I could always leave it there but there was always a chance someone could happen across this spot I bathe in and take my bathing supplies since this spot was in the open and anyone could come across my little spot. Why lose stuff from thieves from being careless? I lather the conditioner in my hair my fingers easily going through my hair now and I start to hum the song she always made me sing to her. She used to call me her little songbird, a bird that sang songs just for her and I started to sing the song she always made me sing.

When she washed my hair that day I couldn't help but squirm in the tub, the shampoo burning my eyes. She scolded me for moving around and complaining about my eyes stinging and told me to sing for her. Because I was so focused on trying to make her happy I stopped squirming and sat still for her. I liked the memory and I had an urge to sing. I took a gulp of air and squeezed my eyes tightly submerging my head under the water one more time rinsing the conditioner out of my hair quickly. I emerged and the water that was clear was now black, I couldn't even see my feet.

My wet hair stuck to my skin, my wet bangs covering my face. I pluck my bangs from my eyes, I would have to trim them, they were getting too long which meant the length of my hair was getting too long. I didn't want others knowing I was a girl, it caused problems. It was better to pretend to be a boy for now. I started to sing softly as I leaned back in the tub. Just a few minutes to enjoy the warmth, it was as close as I could get to the warmth of another person I secretly yearned for.

I wasn't sure of the meaning was behind the song, but I knew it sounded sad. I didn't really like it, I always wanted to try singing happy songs but for some reason she like this song or songs that carried the same eerie and sad tune. Songs I never heard while we were traveling on the streets so I wasn't sure where she heard them from. Maybe from the television or book?

I heard a noise and I opened my eye, becoming quiet getting ready to defend myself. A few more minutes passed and I didn't hear another noise, it must have been a rat or some other vermin. It was common after all everyone who lived here made their homes on trash. I scoffed, getting all nerved up over a rat and I stood up and started to sing where I left off.

I looked down at my leg still amazed by seeing actually some fat on my bones. I touched the flesh running my fingers over it, confirming what I was seeing was real. My fingers trailed up and over my hip bone eventually reaching my ribs. My skin was still stretched tightly over my bones but I was in better shape then I was when I first got here so many years ago. I had to be careful I didn't want to get too plump because I didn't want to get too hungry if I ever had the problem of not having enough food again.

I heard another noise and I lifted and turned my head in the direction of the noise. Thinking it was another rat I expected to see a rat; however, my eye made contact with two gray eyes. Eyes belonging to a boy, who was just staring at me. What the hell? Why was this kid just staring at me? Was he just a pervert? I snatched my white towel angrily but also embarrassed he saw my disgusting body.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled as I felt heat flood my face. I couldn't believe someone saw my disgusting body, at least it was a kid. Maybe around my age a little older than me. It was hard to guess. I was so angry I wanted to give that boy a good kicking but I couldn't since I didn't have any clothes on.

"..." No response. Was he crazy? I snatched my shampoo and chucked it at him yelling, "You disgusting peeping Tom." It hits him square in the face, he rubs his face with his hand hissing in irritation. Good, he deserved that for not even having the decency to look away and felt a little proud I was able to hit him in the face from this distance.

"What do you expect?" I yelled. "Get the fuck out before I gank your ass. You hear me I'll kill you," I spat viciously. 'Fucking weirdo,' I thought, the kid must have been dumped here without being taught manners. His eyes narrow at me before he rolls his eyes and snarls out something in complete gibberish, walking away. I quickly get dressed in case he brought friends with him, I did hit him pretty hard in the face with the shampoo. He might want revenge.

...

...

My eyes shot open instantly when I hear the door to the bathroom open. He walks in without a care and hisses, "I got you your clothing but don't forget this isn't free... I don't do pesky favors like this normally." I cover myself even though he probably couldn't see me because of the glass making things blurry it was just a natural reaction when someone you don't know and a man on top of that. He probably could see the outline of me still but not me fully nude, it didn't make a difference I still felt awkward and embarrassed. He places the pile of clothing on the toilet lid after pulling it down and I could feel my cheeks warming as I become more uncomfortable.

"You have already been in the shower ten minute's pet. I want you out in five. If you aren't I'm shutting the hot water off on you or ripping you out myself." He orders stalking back out and shutting the door behind him. As soon as he leaves my face pales and I rub my head. It throbbed when I remembered that. Funny I never remembered meeting a boy back then. It was somewhat of a blurry memory but it made my head throb thinking about it. I was becoming more delusional the longer I remained a prisoner of this sick man. It would be soon before I became just as sick in the head.

I quickly wash my hair and body before turning the handle to the water off and grabbing one of the black towels from the shelf to dry myself off with it. My stomach growls loudly while I rubbed myself dry. I frown at the noise and the empty feeling in the pit of my stomach but I choose to ignore it. If I have to pay for clothing then who knows what I would have to pay for food. I still didn't know what type of payment he wanted clearly it wasn't cash so I could only wonder.

I look at the clothing he left me and it was a plain black t-shirt that looked like a man's t-shirt and I could only guess it was his. Then there was a woman's pink thong, and also a short skirt. Hopefully, they fit me. I picked up the underwear sneering at it. There would be no way I was wearing this, it was clean but it wasn't brand new either. It looked clean but it probably wasn't. He expected me to wear someone else's used underwear, the tag was worn a little which means it was worn a lot. Wearing someone else's panties seemed gross and I bet these belonged to the girl whose blonde hair was in the shower.

I rather go without than to wear someone else's panties. I pick up my dirty bra and clip it back on seeing as he didn't leave me one and then I pull the black shirt on. Followed by that I slip on the skirt, luckily and surprisingly the shirt and skirt fit me. I throw my underwear and dress in the trash can but I wrapped my dress around my underwear. I didn't want anyone to see underwear I wore two days straight even if it was someone I hated.

I notice a girl's id with blood on it in the trash when I threw my dress and underwear out. I tremble, shit was I going to have the same fate as the blond girl? She was definitely dead from the looks of things. I swallow, why did he kill her? For a job? For fun maybe... I fold the wet towel on the sink not knowing where to put it and I walk back out sucking it up. I didn't want to make him wait any longer, I had to survive for Yumi's sake. He now sat on his bed dressed in the same clothing I saw him in when he was about to torture me. The long leather jacket and the bandana with the skull around it covering the lower half of his face. For some reason, he didn't like his lower face shown that much. I wonder why?

His casual clothing he was wearing was scattered on the floor and it made me wonder if the tee-shirt I had on was clean. It probably wasn't but at least it didn't smell or have any stains on it. He pulls on his boots tucking his pants leg into it. Then he senses my presence and glances over at me, his voice low and eerie "Finally you're out... I thought I was going to be left waiting all day." He gets up, the bed creaking and he opens his drawer to his nightstand grabbing a pocket knife and he tosses it up and down before putting it in his pocket.

I gulp watching him and he smirks "Come. we're leaving. We have things to do."

I follow behind him deciding to speak asking, "Where are we doing?"

He glares after turning his head to look at me unlocking the doors locks "I'm hungry and there is nothing to eat here besides gross canned food. So I want to go out and then I'm going to a job which I will be taking you to. Just in case someone gets hurt. Not because I want to."

He wants to go out and eat? Great, I was hungry myself, my stomach was really noisy when I was in the bathroom and knowing him he will probably torture me by eating in front of me... This was going to suck. There be no way he pays money to feed me because I was so slowly learning what a cheap bastard this man was.

...

...

I sat across from him awkwardly in one of the local diners near his skeezy apartment complex. I did not feel comfortable in a normal situation like this with a person who wanted to kill me or whatever he had planned out for me. He seemed antsy and impatient too. Drumming his fingers on the table while glaring at everything and anything. 'Did he even have money on him' I ask myself looking at him, I didn't see him take a wallet before he left or even paper money or coins.

He frowns at me as he notices my gaze and then the waitress comes over. An overweight, blue haired girl, with pale skin, her hair up in a bun and tied around neatly. She wore a dress with an apron over it, a typical outfit for working at a local diner, "What can I help you with today?" She takes a notepad out of her slash and then her pen, clicking the top of it, looking towards Feitan.

I watch curiously between the waitress and him, wondering how he would react and what he would order. He looks up at the waitress still drumming his fingers, "Just steak and a glass of water, Blue Rare for the steak."

The waitress looks at him funny writing down what he wanted on her notepad "Are you sure sir? Blue rare is..."

He glares at her flicking his nail "I think I know what I want... wait... maybe a beer instead of water... I don't know why I said water. "

The waitress smiles nervously at his rude behavior then a sweat drop rolls down her cheek. Probably feeling the same deadly aura I felt when I first met him and her instinct telling her not to get involved unlike my dummy self but if I didn't antagonize him would I still be alive? I knew the answer it would have been no... She looks to me next, "And you miss?" I look at Feitan not sure. His eyes were elsewhere and not looking at me. Meaning he probably was saying no.

He then slides me the menu looking away from my general direction completely. I was astonished really he was letting me order. Well, maybe he didn't want me to starve to death yet or have to feed me later. I wet my lips nervously before saying "A lemonade, please. If you have it."

The blue haired girl nods her head "Yes we do happen to have it and for food?"

I glance over the menu quickly deciding "And a Caesar chicken salad would be fine..."

Feitan glares once I say that and he hisses narrowing his eyes "What are you a rabbit? Eating that nasty shit..."

I look up at him confused "Huh? What are you talking about..."

He tsk's and looks away again "Just forget it." Jeez, what's his problem now, I was just ordering the cheapest item?

The waitress puts the pad back in her belt along with then pen forcing a smile "I will be right back with your drinks." She turns her back and Feitan watches her leave.

He taps his foot interlocking his fingers together and he continues with his antsy behavior. What was he so nervous about or jittery even? It wasn't like him or what am I talking about him I hardly know him. I finally ask once some time passes "Is something wrong? You keep tapping your foot..."

He glances at me sneering and he stops once he speaks "I hate places like this. It sickens me. Just looking at how people are all happy and bubbly. It's disgusting."

I raise an eyebrow playing with a loose string on my skirt "Then why did you come here? If you don't like it."

He smirks and leans back a little looking at the ceiling fan, that was squeaking each time it rotated "For free food of course. Why else would I come here."

I repeat his words confused "Free food... but this is a restaurant though."

His grin grows and he looks at me tracing his bottom lip and rubbing it "Idiot we're bailing after we finish. You actually think I pay. Especially for you, pet."

Now that seems more like him. I should have known when he let me order that he wasn't paying or had nothing to do with the bill and knew someone. That was my first thought when he said we're going out to eat. The waitress then comes back with a tray resting on her forearm and puts a napkin down and then places the beer on it in front of Feitan. Then grabs the lemonade off the tray and places it in front of me. She smiles before turning her back to another table "Enjoy your drinks. Your food will be served shortly."

Feitan picks up his drink and sniffs it and runs his finger along the inside of the beer bottle. He rubs his fingers together and examines it before taking a sip. I asked raising an eyebrow taking the wrapper off the straw and placing it in my drink "Why did you sniff it?"

He replies after swallowing and placing the bottle back down on the table, "Sometimes poisons have distinct smells and colors to them... It's a habit I guess... to check..."

I had questions in my mind after he told me this. Have people poisoned his drinks before because of his line of work or was it all in his past? Of course, I wasn't going to ask questions about it because of what happened this morning when I asked if he was sad but I still had curious thoughts about him. I push the ice around in my drink with my straw and look down at the light pink drink, I wondered what sort of childhood he grew up with. Mine wasn't the best clearly but at least I met a few good people in my lifetime. The family, the old man, and the boy... Who was the boy?

Right, when I was just starting to feel relaxed his pocket knife whizzes past me and cuts my cheek slightly, sticking into the booth's seat right beside my head. My eye widens and I look up at him in surprise before at the knife. It had a dead fly crushed by the tip and twitching and spazzing its wings before it stopped. He smirks standing up and leaning over the table taking the knife out of the seat with ease, the dead fly falling off the tip and onto the seat "The fucker has been bugging the shit out of me for awhile now... Annoying things should be killed..."

Was he implying I should be killed or if I became annoying I would be killed? I wasn't sure he might just simply be talking about flies. Was I annoying? I start to lose whatever appetite I had my mind telling me it was a warning if I wasn't more careful that knife would be lodged in my throat or my head. Then I would never find Yumi if that were to ever happen.

He grabs a napkin off the table sitting back down and wiping the tip off. He murmurs clicking the switch after cleaning it "I hate bugs that fly... there disgusting. Normally there attracted to trash... Had to deal with them most my life in that disgusting city." He pushes it back into his coat pocket and takes another swig of beer. I wipe my cheek of the scratch and frown at him seeing blood. 'Still, clearly, an asshole though to not even say sorry.' I think in my head snotty and take a sip of my drink. I wondered if he was calling me trash since the fly was flying around me.

His eyes travel around the restaurant and his eyes stop on the waitress who waited on us before "maybe we don't have to rush and bail... She's fat and has low self-esteem."

I look up at him confused and ask "and what does that have to do with anything?"

He takes another sip of his drink while grinning and looking at her " Fat women have a hard time getting men to even flirt with them. Just a few compliments could lead to free meals on the house... not like I haven't done stuff like that before."

I move the straw in my cup around in circles and I state taking a sip " I don't think a few compliments will get us a free meal."

Feitan taps his fingers against the beer bottle "That's a point pet. Maybe sex would do it..." I almost choke on my drink and I gag, covering my mouth and swallowing what was in my mouth, a lump forming and hurt on the way down.

After I pant and cough a couple times I finally speak "You think you could straight up ask her to have sex with you and she will accept it? Are you that confident in yourself?"

Jesus Christ I didn't take him to be a man slut. The last person I would suspect it from. Well, he already was everything else bad... why not add that as well. He tortures, murders, mean natured, cheap, and now a sex addict...

Feitan frowns at me narrowing his eyes circling his beer bottle making the liquid inside tilt to the side he had it rested on, "I had women accept it before. I happen to be convincing in that department. and for your information I don't straight up ask, it takes time..." I wonder if the convincing part was death threats coming from him... it made me wonder... or the women were really vulnerable or they were whores and he bribed them with money but he didn't look like one to throw money around since I was finding him to be a cheap bastard.

I wait and sit it out to see exactly what he did. Curious if he would succeed or not with this whole ordeal. I laugh if it got thrown back in his face. Since most women found men who were short at a disadvantage and couldn't satisfy them yatta yatta. Women, in general, are drawn to taller men for some reason and Feitan might have been an adult and had a nice looking face but his height matched that of a teen boy who was thirteen.

Eventually, the waitress with the blue hair comes over with the plate of food placing mine down first before she places Feitan down sorta nervous after looking him in the eye for a split second. "Enjoy your meal" she sputters nervously.

Feitan grins evilly and grabs her wrist before he pulls her down to his level. He whispers something that I couldn't even hear and the waitress cheeks dust pink.

He pulls away looking at her for something, maybe a response to whatever he had said, and the waitress nods "Maybe after work..."

I raise an eyebrow, did that sneaky bastard just get out of paying for the meal or even dining and dashing like he had originally planned.

Feitan grins picking up his fork "So we have a deal?"

She nods again still blushing after Feitan slipped a paper in her pocket, "Yes the meals on the house."

She turns around and I ask "What did you say in order for her to just give out free meals like that?"

Feitan smirks again picking up his fork and carefully cutting into the steak that was practically bloody raw "That's a secret between me and the woman, pet." I pick up my fork again slightly glaring at him before stabbing my fork on a piece of lettuce. Grossed out by looking at his meal. How could he stomach eating that?

I watch him eat a piece after cutting it and decide to look away after seeing the blood drip. Better if I looked at my own meal from here on out and I was actually looking forward to my meal but not anymore my appetite had dwindled to nothing...


	5. Chapter Five: Dear Little Sister

**Chapter Five: Dear Little Sister**

* * *

"Where are we going now?" I ask Feitan quietly while following behind him after he exits the Diner. He said he had a job to do earlier. What was it? Where was he going to bring me? Should he seriously have drunk two beers before he worked? Or did beer not really do much for him. I heard of people having a high tolerance, he might be one of those people. I did see all of the bottles in his apartment. I wonder if he is an alcoholic in any way?

Christ, I shouldn't even be asking petty things like this to myself. Have I lost sight already of why I'm even here? I'm here because he forced me against my will. My main goal should be focused on escaping and find out whatever happened to Ukyo. I needed to know that before I did anything rash and made him angry. I needed to find him before I escaped or attempted to.

Was Ukyo alright? Where was he? How was I going to escape him? Those were the type of questions I should be asking myself not questioning thoughts about my captor. My plot and chance to escape are things I should be looking out for and thinking about. I didn't need to know information on him in the transaction of it all. I had a goal I still had sights on and I could not lose sights no matter what. Even if I was in such a weird position such as this one. I promised myself. I will find my family and make my parents pay for what they have done.

After everything I done so far even going as far as to get involved with the mafia, I will not let this asshole here be the one to end my pathetic life. He's going to kill me eventually anyway with a temper like his or maybe he will get bored of me or more precisely my power. He won't find any needs to deem me necessary in his life, and that will be the moment he decides I'm nothing but trash, and he will have his way with me doing everything to me he's dreamed about on my body for weeks before I beg for the afterlife or mercy by his own hands.

That will be when he's fully satisfied with what he has done with me and then he will go through with killing me most likely the most painful thing I had experienced in that week of never ending suffering. I shiver my imagination on my future darkening by the second. It's best not to think like that... I have to clear my head and start thinking positive which was hard to do given my current situation. It seemed anything I did was a darkening path of my future. Had I given up hope already?

He takes a toothpick he got from the restaurant out of his pocket and picks at his teeth with it, and he starts looking up at the sky that was dark with gray clouds. Rumbles of thunder could be heard in the distance. Meaning any second it was going to start pouring. Flashes of blue and clear white streaks could be seen in the far distance. Not quite reaching us.

The sign lights to the diner were flickering and fighting to stay on. Using every last bit of energy to do so. The N to Diner were already out and black instead of the red lettering. The rest of the letters were lit up but flickering making a soft buzzing sound, the sound only audible from standing underneath them. A crisp chill loomed in the air as it was fall weather and during the night it cooled down considerably. It was dark and a thunderstorm was rolling in, and I didn't have a jacket just a short sleeved shirt on. Luckily for Feitan, he had that long jacket on he favored, the one with the skull on the back.

He decides on giving me a bland reply looking up at the sky daydreaming almost, but I'd be a fool to run now, obviously, he wasn't completely trustworthy of me and was still keeping an eye on me even if it didn't look it "A job..."

I frown slightly, "I meant what are we doing for this job..."

He starts walking getting his full of looking at the gloomy sky, "I don't feel like explaining. Just follow me. I will explain when we get there and what you have to do." It's funny I never caught him looking at the daylight sky just the night sky.

My eye widens and I follow him, "What do you mean? I thought this was your job, not mine." He clicks his tongue flicking the toothpick onto the sidewalk, it makes a soft sound on the pavement while it bounces before rolling and falling into between the grates of a sewer.

"Don't give me shit pet. Remember I'm in control and that means when I tell you to do something you will do it for me. It's something even you will be able to handle. I'm sure of it. You owe me for getting your clothing. I have seen a little of your power and if you have to use it you will win. You would be able to fight such a weak man as him," he bitches.

Oh great now I have to fight a man if worst comes to worst... I rub my temples. Just my luck. What exactly did I have to do? I hope nothing too drastic. Anyway, if he was so weak why wasn't he doing it? It annoyed me. It was like he was testing me to see if I would snap and use my Kurta abilities as I had on him yesterday or the night before. Unless he was too lazy even to fight a weak opponent.

I feel the rain start to trickle down on us in little droplets and he stops before reaching under his cloak, he clicks his tongue in annoyance "Tch forgot it..." What did he forget I wanted to question, but he looks around until he spots a rack of umbrellas inside a store close by. He pushes my back towards the store "Go get it, pet." I stumble forward catching my footing from underneath me.

I glare back at him once he pushed me "What was that for?"

He glares back in response "Go get the umbrella. It's starting to rain. Dumbass...Do you want to get soaked... be my guest."

I raise an eyebrow and ask "Aren't you the thief? I don't do this sort of thing."

He stays silent, and his harden glare was enough for me to know he was growing angry and impatient with me. His eyes twitch, and he lifts his leg and pushes his boot into my ass pushing me forward again his voice raising "Did you not just hear what I said. Just go get the fucking umbrella you dumb animal. I don't want to get wet."

The bastard was making me his slave on top of everything. I stumble forward even more before I glance back wanting to glare at him but for the time being, instead, I start walking forward. I walk towards the store and his eyes watch me carefully. Jeez, it would have been quicker if he just did it. Stupid lazy bastard. I follow his order even though I shouldn't have. I walk through the doors that automatically open feeling movement seeing as they were sensor motion.

I see five umbrellas resting inside a bin. My eyes glance around and currently, the cashier was busy cashing out a woman who was digging through her purse for coupons. The other customers were busy shopping not paying attention to anything but the store's products. I walk up towards the bin picking out the nearest umbrella which happened to be purple. Then I quickly turn tail and run out the store again.

'Shit did anyone see me just now' I think to myself practically running out the doors and into the rain. My eyes quickly search for Feitan and before I know it he comes up behind from the overhang of the store and snatches the umbrella from my hands.

"Come on pet." He hisses motioning me to follow him walking quickly while opening up the umbrella as he walked. It making a 'shoosh' noise and I feel a sigh leave me. I walk up behind him quickly following him afraid someone caught me stealing something as stupid as an umbrella.

I walk next to him trying to stay dry and keep up with him as he walked. I could hear his boots splatter against the rain puddles everytime he walked. I wanted to ask him what the job was again but he gets irritated too easily. I better wait till he tells me later on...

...

...

I saw Feitan's head turned as he looked out the window not even looking in my general direction. His eyes watched how pellets of rain dripped down the window as he strummed his fingers along the arm of the chair and I swallow nervously looking around after being informed by Feitan what exactly I had to do. It wasn't a sleazy place like I had expected. Actually quite nice. A rug made of polar bear fur lied underneath a nice leather sofa and chair. Then a glass coffee table in the middle of the room.

My eye glances up at the expensive gun with gold trimming the edges resting above the fireplace on a shelf along with several other weapons on the walls that were neatly used for decoration. Near the gun had pictures of the man's or more like my current target ex-wife. Feitan told me about his ex-wife already saying she died long before he started the 'business' he was running. His ex-wife was a beautiful lady with long blonde curly hair from what I'm seeing in the picture. He must have been devastated after losing her.

A fire was going, keeping the place warm and the furniture was in mint condition, not a scratch on it, it looked like he just bought it. I sat on the sofa with my legs crossed waiting for the man to arrive. My leg bouncing occasionally as I was a little nervous. Guards stayed by the door in suits and they didn't look too friendly just like the guards I dealt with when I worked with the mafia. I felt both their eyes on me. Watching to see if I would make any moves.

I leaned to where Feitan was whispering, "Where is he it's been twenty minutes?" He tsks, and sneers at me and then I realize I just broke one of the rules. Not to speak to him at all. I clear my throat, and I repeat my words in a louder voice, "Where is he it's been twenty minutes?" I had to play it off that I was just dumb as I looked over at the guards waiting for them to answer.

The guard's frown at me and the tallest one responds, his voice really deep, "Keep silent woman. He will be here when he gets here." I grip my skirt I was wearing and look back down at my shoes that were flip flops Feitan stole for me. My mind was wandering; it was best to focus on other things.

He was a cheap prick, these were only ten dollars... He even bitched about stealing them for me afterward saying I couldn't go there with anything on my feet and that it looked sleazy. I looked sleazy no doubt; I was in raggy clothing.

I was so worked up I didn't realize I left his apartment and went to the diner with no shoes on. He was literally driving me to go insane. Forgetting to do daily things like that. You think next I will forget to eat and drink fluids to keep me alive? Let's hope my delicate mind doesn't get that damaged. He would have to either torture me or much worse rape me. I'd rather die than become his bitch or who knows he probably the type who kill me after he did such things. He wouldn't let me speak a word about it.

Finally, the door opens revealing another tall man in a suit. He even had to duck under the door frame he was so tall. I'm guessing he is around 6 foot something even taller possibly. I also assumed this was our man. I grip my skirt even tighter as the man walks into the room the guards bowing their heads as he walked. Feitan looks at the man with minor interest. I noticed he was a nen user himself but probably not any threat to Feitan. He was probably on my level of power may be less but I should never judge a book by its cover.

The man had dyed blonde hair that was in a buzz cut style, and he smiles at me sporting one golden tooth in the front. "Feitan is this my gift for killing one of my girls?" he asks playing with a large dagger and putting his pointer finger to the tip of the blade. He twirls it around pressing it to his fingertip harder before pricking it. His fingertip starts bleeding, and he pockets the dagger in his back pocket and sucks the blood that surfaced. The man chuckles to himself walking to where I sit, "She's not much..."

He grins even more like a retarded Cheshire cat, and he pulls my eyepatch making it snap back against my eye "It looked like you just picked a random chick off the side of the road. She's even missing an eye, and her clothing is ratty." I glare slightly at the man digging my nails into my thigh wanting nothing more to come back with a nasty reply of how he looked. He was gaudy and gross. Probably has a disease from messing around with too many hookers as well. Also, hookers were probably all he could get, since no woman in her right mind would go with him.

Feitan sighs to himself finally responding after watching us for a couple minutes, his voice soft and kinda huffy "Its all I could find for a replacement for Trixy or whatever her name was..."

I still couldn't believe that he wanted me to seduce this man for a short period of time and try and kill him quickly and swiftly since he didn't want to do it. He had offered to give me his dagger he was playing with at the restaurant but with my nen abilities my fists would be better than a simple pocket knife. He said he would take care of the guards while I was 'busy'. As if I could stand two seconds trying to seduce this gross excuse of a man. I wasn't really the seductive type either not having much experience with the opposite sex at all. None at all in fact...

The guy grabs my arm not two seconds later and yanks me up to him. "Well, the only way to tell she's good with sucking dick or fucking is to experiment first. Who knows maybe she can be a champion at it." He starts laughing his laughter filling the mostly silent room beside the crackle of the fire. Feitan sneers at him under his mask most likely wanting nothing more than to tell him to 'shut the fuck up'. I could just tell by the simple sneer his laughter was annoying the short man who never laughs unless he was being a sadist.

He stops his laughter and starts pulling me towards the other door in the room that wasn't the one I came through. It was a room I didn't know what it looked like or know what laid on the other side of that door. It best not be a playroom. I gulp at the thoughts. I wouldn't be able to seduce and kill him if he automatically wants to tie me down and do weird stuff. I would just have to do it the hard way and fight him before I get put into a situation such as that one.

The guards walk to Feitan as the man drags me to the door. I turn my head around briefly getting a quick glance of Feitan and I see him standing up and his eyes slide to me. He has a flicker of light in his eyes for once. It was a little emotion of life that I never seen in his orbs. I wonder about what? It doesn't last before I see him avert his eyes and the man tugs my arm after I hear the door open.

I swallow again. Everything was happening too fast. I was dragged into the room and thrown abruptly onto the bed, the lights in the bedroom blinding when he flips the switch. I saw white, red, brown before I hit the mattress which breaks my fall.

My first thought is to quickly get up but a big hand presses down on my back preventing me from getting up. All I am able to do is stare at the white wall directly across from me, my hands curling into the silk sheets of the bed. 'I'm going to be raped...how was I going to be able to seduce him when he's the type to just throw a girl on the bed and jam it inside her.' I close my eye at the realization of my situation, I felt like I was a small child again helpless and small. I feel the man get on the bed and my body starts trembling.

The filthy animal pushes my hair back behind my ear and whispers into it "I'm sure you're dripping wet from getting the privilege to sleep with me." He laughs heartily into my ear before pulling away "Be grateful you skank."

He goes to push up the skirt I was wearing, and I quickly say out knowing I wasn't wearing any underwear because I had to be stubborn before all this not wanting to wear a thong "D-don't you want to do a little foreplay first? Touch my breasts? Kissing? suck you off maybe?"

Why am I so nervous? I'm an enhancer for god sakes. He wasn't Feitan...and he definitely wasn't the weird guy with the cross on his forehead. So what am I worried about? I try and reassure myself that he was an easy opponent if I were to fight him and I could break free of his grasp.

He has to think about it, his movements stopping after my outburst before he says while laughing confidently "You must be excited then. Sure we can do a little foreplay why not."

I mumble out asking feeling rather uncomfortable talking dirty "Can you lay next to me then? I um like to top."

He shifts surprisingly falling for the trick and he lays next to me on his back. I sit up feeling relieved and I see the man smirking. "I see why didn't you say so before we were about to start?" I wanted to answer him 'maybe because you threw me down and we didn't have the chance' but I keep my mouth shut.

I felt sick crawling to him and sit myself down on the man's waist as I run my hands up and down on his chest in a soothing manner. It didn't sit well with me. 'Should I do it now? Should I kill him? I didn't want to go any further than this..' I wonder inside my head looking down at the man.

He smiles and I feel more sick as he places his hand on my waist "Maybe you won't be so bad after all." My eye narrows a bit as the man underneath me starts lapsing with a black haired boy from the back of my head. What was this...It was happening again.

It was like a foggy memory I couldn't recall before all this, I don't know why or how I could forget everything about this unknown boy. I grip his shirt as my mind starts to remember this distant far away memory. Who would have thought something like this what would have triggered it?

...

The boy stares up at me his face scrunched in annoyance, "Pet no here sleep." I know him, but I don't know him, why can't I remember his name but that's not important. I hug him, and he struggles in my embrace, "Go, let...off let" his words scrambled, but I understood him.

"I missed you," I say looking up at him tightening my hold on him. We would always be together forever cause he was my home.

He rolls his eyes, "Two day gone doing job" he grumbles giving in before glaring at me. He tugs at my hair gently and starts bitching at me, "Two day gone, hair nest for rats." The stupid weirdo can't talk right and he was picking on me for my hair. I just wanted to snuggle and nap with him, and instead of coming to see me right away he was napping by himself in his secret spot without me.

I glare right back and release him from my hold, swatting at his hand, "I was all alone weirdo except for the old fart, I missed you" I grumble back pissed repeating my words. I hated how he left for jobs, why couldn't he stay with me instead of hanging out with those creepy friends of his. I hated the leader, I forget his stupid name now. Was it Satan? No, maybe devil. No, it wasn't that either whatever I'll call him demon man.

Anyway, Heytun was mine first, not theirs or the satanic man with the cross on his forehead. At least Heytun could let me tag along with him, but he always snuck out while I slept. Then I had to hang out with the old fart, doing stupid and annoying chores. I'm sure he was playing with women the last two days. I started noticing the signs a long time ago. It didn't bother me really all that much back then, but now it did.

He returns my hug wrapping his arms around me slightly burying his head in my shoulder speaking softly as I imagine a man speak to their lover after being separated from them for a long time, "You missed me really, must of." It wasn't a full or real hug, but it was good enough especially for him.

I felt like I was the only one in the whole world in his heart when he did this and I mumble back in a whisper, forgetting my anger from before, "Yeah I missed you but did you miss me?" I wanted him to say the words, 'I missed you, Yoko'.

Instead of the words I wanted to hear, he sniffs my hair and asks, "You when bath last?" My anger returns, and he continues, "I suppose did I?" Was he telling me he didn't miss me, he rather play adult games and only cared about my hair? I'm not his stupid fucking sister, and he pulls away from the hug tugging at my hair again.

"It's just hair, does it matter?" I ask annoyed; I couldn't believe him playing with pretty women with pretty hair. "Let go" I demand, and I give his hand a hard slap. I'm not going to let him weasel out of it again. He was attempting to change the topic hoping I would forget about it. I'm not going to forget this time around; he couldn't even give me sweets to make me forget when I spot a hickey on his neck. Sweets definitely wouldn't make me forget.

I stare intently at the hickey, "You're not my stupid brother, father, or mother. Don't tell me what to do," I spat my anger turning into an ugly rage.

He then he comments, "Course tell you to do" poking my cheeks more like jabbing them with his nasty fingers he probably hasn't washed in a week or two. Then he goes and starts making fun of me "Especially when you stink" he teases holding his nose.

"I took a bath yesterday," I yell and he flicks my nose.

"No lie to me," he scolds. God damn retard and he grabs my hand probably to tug me up and make me go take a bath forcibly.

"Bath, argue no," he sneers at me giving my hair a good yank with his other hand. He could yank my hair all he wants; I should chop it all off making it short again then there would be nothing for him to yank. I hated how he yanked on it when he wanted me to do something or when I annoyed him. Why couldn't he get it through his stupid head, I grew it out to please him trying to compete with those pretty women I caught him with before. Why couldn't I be the one he plays adult games with, was I no good? Of course, I was no good, he probably just saw me as his stupid dead sister. I didn't want to be her stupid replacement; I wanted him to see me and only me and not her.

He tries to pull me up trying to force me to do what he wanted, treating me like his dumb dead sister, "let go you to water" he orders like a brother taking good care of his baby sister.

I smack his hand away, "I'm not your dumb dead sister" I scream the rage finally spilling over.

His eyes darken at my words, and he pulls my hair again harshly. "girl little Bath" he growls repeating his demand. I dig my nails into his stomach getting pissed and chomp down on that stupid hickey that girl gave him. Whoever or whichever woman gave this to him, they would see that they had competition. I would not hand him over that easily. He always came back home to me in the end not them.

My teeth sink into his skin, and I make sure they break the flesh, making a popping noise when they do. He grunts and I feel his hand wind up in my hair. This will teach him a lesson about running around with that stupid bitch or bitches. I straddle his waist, I have seen him with other women fucking. He was always on the bottom, maybe that's where I was going wrong. I just needed to be the lead, and then everything else would fall into place.

I let go of his neck gently running my tongue over the bite tasting copper. I read enough from the old farts books and from watching the loose whores with their clients. Although I wasn't sure how to go about everything I can't be as crappy and gross as those strung out drugged out whores he favors. My hand slips to his belt as I run slow butterfly kisses up his neck to his jaw, and I slowly unbuckle it.

I smile into the kiss; I really liked that term butterfly kisses. I read it in a book, a love story about a lowly woman and prince and I really fell in love with the story. The woman had a similar past like me though hers was a little bit better than mine. She didn't lose an eye, but it was a story. But back to the point, the prince falls in love with the lowly woman that everyone in the whole world hated including her family. Her family picked on her, gave her rags for clothes, forced her to live in a cold and wet gardener shack, and gave her moldy bread to eat occasionally.

Even though she was a dirty and gross woman, who had nothing and the whole world hated, the prince still fell in love with her. They get married, she becomes queen, and he becomes king, and they have kids living happily ever after. I never found another book like this in meteor city, but I still search. It was my second treasure, and I kept it hidden, I didn't want anyone to find out I liked such sappy things.

I wished I had a female in my life to guide me but the old fart was as close as I get to a role model. He told a customer, a young boy who came into the shop seeking advice from an older man that men don't fall in love until they fuck. The boy described being in love and the old man told him that was just lust, the woman was a prostitute the boy was interested in so even if I wanted that sappy love story if I could just get him to fall in love with me through this I would take it. I wouldn't complain after all the woman in the book was perfect even though everyone else around her sucked except the prince. She had a nice figure, pretty hair, a nice smile, long legs, and kind heart. I had none of that...

Heytun wasn't perfect so we would be perfect for each other, I didn't want a prince anyway. I liked him the way he was; his messed up speech, logic, and his thieving and criminal ways. I still remember the kiss I stole from him while he napped, it was my first kiss, and it would be my best memory. He would be really upset if he found out, but I just wanted to try it out. His lips were really chapped and rough and not how I would imagine but definitely not how they described it in the book; however, this was reality, and that was just a fantasy. He probably wouldn't come to love me the first time or even the second time but hopefully the disillusion I was his sister would disappear.

I wouldn't even care if he still slept with other women as long I held some place in his heart as a woman and not as a sister. I say that now but later I knew I wouldn't say I didn't care because deep down I would grow jealous of them just like how I was jealous of them now. I would be the best out of the others. I would learn, I always learned quickly. I would sleep with other men to learn if I had to, though I prefer not to since the thought was repulsive of some greasy, dirty man beside Heytun touching me.

I could always scare the other women off in the future, and I finally undo the belt without looking and just before I can kiss him he lets go of my hand. He raises it in the air, and he slaps my cheek, the smack echoing in the air.

I fall back landing on my ass in the dirt and stare at him in shock. His face was flushed, and he puts his hand over the bite smeared red from the blood oozing from the wound, "What are you doing" he asks. I thought it was obvious I think; it must have felt bad or something.

I avert my eyes my cheek stinging from the slap, "You know, you have done it enough, fucking," I state. Why was he making me explain it, it's embarrassing.

His eyes get large, and he scowls, "brother and sister don't do that. Are you crazy Ai?" he screams his sentence almost grammatically correct. 'Ai' I think, is that who I am to him. He called me that a few times before and I played it off but is that who he sees me as. Will I always be seen as her in his eyes?

I have to ask him, maybe I misheard him, "What is my name?"

"It's Ai. Cute my little sister" he replies reaching over to my cheek he slapped stroking it lovingly his eyes completely insane.

My lip trembles and I push his hand away correcting him standing up, "I'm not Ai. I'm not a replacement."

I brush my butt off moving away from him. I turn to leave, and I hear him approach me stating in a voice filled with love not meant for me, "Don't lie" and he hugs me from behind.

The first time he gave me a full and real hug, and he whispers into my ear, "Don't leave you no replacement." My heart was breaking into a million pieces. I was always a replacement. Old fart saw me as his dead daughter, and Heytun saw me as his dead sister.

It wasn't fair, and my voice comes out dead knowing what I had to do, "Go make super, I'll go take a bath," I say patting his arm.

He buries his head in the crook of my neck mumbling, "Donna much have, but you grow still. Mine is yours." I wanted to cry, but I keep my tears to myself. I wondered what it would be like if I were really his sister if those words were directed at me and not Ai. Ai was so lucky to be loved, and though she lived a short life, I would trade places in a flash. To be looked upon with love by someone I wanted that above all.

I continue to pat his arm in a reassuring way how I imagine siblings would and I speak my voice lacking emotion, "Yeah, I'll be right back to eat with you, stop being such a worry wart. You can let go now..."

He lets go of me, "Promise?" he asks, reminding me of a little kid.

I can't promise because I'm not Ai but I'm sure Ai would never leave him. She was still with him now, I was sure of it. I smile turning my head to face him, my smile fake or real I can't tell anymore, but I know my next words are honest, "Ai loves you and will always be with you." I hold my hands behind my back, my hands turned into small fists, and my nails were digging into my palms. The physical pain helps me curb the pain I felt inside.

He walks over and ruffles my hair, his lips curving into a slight smile. This is the first time I have seen him smile and I stare amazed thinking one thing, 'Ai was lucky.' I enjoyed the soft touch of the feeling of his fingers in my hair gently rubbing my scalp, and I close my eyes halfway. He then speaks, "Be safe Ai." They were the words any big brother would say to their little sister they adored.

"I will be," I say looking up at him. I know what I had to do and I almost gagged on the words, "I love big brother Heytun." I wanted to vomit and then cut my own tongue out. My parents should have ripped my tongue out along with my eye that day, and I wouldn't have to speak such an ugly lie. I duck out from underneath his arm and run leaving him there. I wasn't sure where I was going but these past six years will always be the best period of my life. When I died, I would have to thank Ai for letting me experience love like this.

"Thank you, Ai..." I mumble

...

Where did I meet him...how did we gain friendship? Why did I love him? What was his name again? So many questions were unanswered... "Heyt..." I begin to say, but I lose track of my thoughts staring off into space. As soon as I was about to mutter his name it slipped from my head as if his entire name was wiped from my memory and as soon as I think I remember his face that slips away too. What was happening? Why did I remember then right after forgetting this person? I didn't understand.

I feel the man's hand travel up further than my waist and he gropes my breast roughly making me squeak breaking me of my trance. "Why the fuck are you spacing out you bitch?! Do your job, you were just grabbing my dick and stopped! I'm getting impatient." The man snaps curling his lip at me.

Was I touching his dick? I look down and see my hand pressed against a hardness in his pants which was his dick. My lips felt moist, and I touched my lips. Did I kiss him? He answers my question, "What kind of kiss was that whore? I'm not your damn lover, but I guess some clients like that sappy shit."

Shivers run down my spine in disgust; I didn't want to touch anyone but the boy. I almost have forgotten about him...almost. I shriek not liking the feeling of him touching me in that sort of way, or him touching me at all even though I touched him, "Don't touch me!"

I raise my hand curling my fingers into a fist and as hard as I can I punch him in his face. I hear a sickening crunch come from his nose and he starts screaming. Oops, it might have been too soon...but I could care less. I didn't want to have sex with him. He is number one, not my type plus he is just plain old gross. I wouldn't even come close to touching a man such as him with a ten-foot pole. I don't think I ever had a type of guy I liked though now that I think about it there was someone before, but he didn't like me. He didn't see me.

I scramble off him standing to my feet getting ready for a fight. It doesn't take long for the guy to scream in anger for my actions while pinching his bleeding nose that was covering the front of his shirt and his blankets on his bed, little red droplets scattered everywhere "Fucking bitch! What the hell?!" He sits up his eyes widened, and anger filled. He then growls out "I don't give two shits about any excuse you have for hitting me but...you will pay for what you have done!"

His nen flares and it doesn't take him long to charge at me full force. I take stance breathing in and out slowly. So it was strength he relied on, then if that were the case, I would be able to take him on. I raise my fists and just when he's about to throw a punch my way I block it making him grow angrier. Then he takes his other fist, and I watch his movements out of the corner of my eye, he was slower than I was. I smirk, I was worrying for nothing.

He was easy. It was just like the brutes I beat back then when I was only a child just beginning to learn to control my very own nen. I catch his other fist twisting it behind his back making him scream trying to do everything in his power to get away from my grip. I then take my feet tripping him up making his tall body to go off balance. He clenches his teeth growling out "Get off me you fucking bitch!" He squirms once I put my knee on his back and I can't believe he was taken down just like that as his body crashes into the floor.

Then my eye widen, this man he barely knew how to use his nen, he had it, but he didn't know how to use it so why did Feitan not want to deal with him? Then that's when the solemn voice comes from behind me "Aw how boring." I turn my head seeing the short man in the corner slumped up against the wall, the door to the bedroom open. He grins at me pocketing his phone "I was hoping for a little more action than this."

He walks towards me, and I notice blood on his cheek and on his hands, my only conclusion was that he killed the bodyguards who escorted him out. He giggles "Well, we can still have fun but in a different way." He takes out the pocket knife that he's been carrying on him and he puts the cold blade to my cheek, "You kill him, pet. He's been a nuisance to me ever since I killed one of his whores."

My eye widens before narrowing "You sick fuck...So you just wanted to see me have sex with him and kill him."

"I don wanna say." He replies humming tapping the blade against my cheek still having a slight accent. "Just slit his throat, and we can go back home," he orders dropping the blade on the ground.

The man's breathing gets heavier once realizing he can't get free of my hold and he looks towards the knife on the ground "You don't have to do this. Please, I have children at home! A family!"

"Liar." Feitan hums to the man sitting on the bed watching us and my eye glances at the knife before back up at him.

His eyes are watching me with curiosity, waiting for me until I say bluntly "I'm not killing him. I have no reason to. I hold no grudges against him."

I see his gray orbs roll before he glares. He speaks his voice like ice to my skin "Kill him or the boy with you takes his place."

He was talking about Ukyo...

I swallow if only I could overpower Feitan but I knew the outcome of that...I don't even have to think before my hand snatches the knife off the ground and I see Feitan tilt his head back pleased with this type of response. "Such a good girl." he praises me though I didn't want his praise. I feel my hands get clammy that was holding the knife, I never killed a person that didn't deserve it before. Yeah sure the man was gross and was planning to hurt me, but I overpowered him easily.

I close my eyes, my heart pounding before I have to picture him as someone I absolutely despised to go through with it. I picture my sister and that night as she got her eye ripped out of her socket. It was hard to do, but I picture what I could have done to my parents if I had the power. I feel anger rise from within me and that's when I can picture the memory of them hurting us so clearly, it etched into my memory forever. It's been such a burden to bundle this grudge for so long...

I feel my hand grip the handle of the greasy knife tightly, it being slick from my sweat and that's when I clench my teeth envisioning my father beneath me and what I would do to him for revenge. I can hear the man trying to plead with me, but his pleads fall on deaf ears. I'm not processing what he was saying to me. I quickly let go of his arm that was I was holding behind his back, and I lift his head unable to grab his hair, and I slide the knife along the man's neck. His pleads immediately turn into a choke the seconds the cold blade slices his neck.

Then I snap out of it hearing a cackle as the man's blood sprays out from his neck, his blood painting the floor and his nightstand a crimson red. My eye gets large as I drop the knife, it making a 'thunk' sound as it hits the floor. I quickly get off the man standing up and backing away from the body. I quickly look to Feitan who was laughing, his laughs quiet down, and he wipes tears from his eyes.

"I wasn't expecting you to actually do it... You have more guts than I would have thought," he says standing up from sitting on the walks over to the body picking up his knife from the puddle of blood then wiping it on the sheets. He grins ear to ear at me having a slight giggle to his voice still as he pockets his knife " I think you deserve a reward for being such a good pet though I don't have any treats to give you." He stalks towards me slowly before his hand stretches out towards me and its then I know something bad is going to happen, my gut telling me so.

Before I know it his hand wraps in my hair grabbing a fistful, and he yanks it back roughly, a whimper leaves the back of my throat from the pain I felt at my scalp. My head gets pulled back from his brute force, and I'm left looking at the ceiling. I swallow my heart still pounding, and I felt like vomiting over the act that I just did seconds ago. The way his blood painted the walls and how easy his throat slit, it was like cutting butter. The strong smell of metal filled the room along with the stench of death. He presses his body against mine.

"I would say for you rewards you can sleep in my bed tonight instead of the floor. What about it?" He asks humming.

His nail drags down my neck as he waits for my response. "No thank you. I think I'd rather sleep on the floor." I reply softly, my voice shakey.

He doesn't like my response I'm guessing and my head gets yanked back further from him pulling at the hair making it hard to swallow. He growls out my eyes watering, "Wrong response. When I offer something you take it."

Why did he even ask me then...?

He leaves me no choice, and I can barely nod responding to him. He lets go of my hair, it being a relief to my scalp putting some space between us. "Good now let's go home. I'm tired," he states, and he turns his back on me, and his fingers wrap around my wrist pulling me out of the room.

My blood runs cold. Hopefully, he meant just sleep in his bed rather than the alternative. I can't imagine myself doing such a thing with a man like Feitan. I gulp feeling nauseous still. If only I had the power to look into my future...


	6. Chapter Six: His Pets

**Chapter Six: His Pets**

* * *

I lay on my side awkwardly as I hear the shower running. I didn't feel comfortable at all. The room dark and the only shed of light that I had was coming from underneath the bathroom door. The bed that I currently was lying in was Feitan's after he pretty much made me, calling it a 'reward.' I thought rewards were meant to be something for the person to enjoy but I didn't enjoy this the least bit. I was also on high alert because a man doesn't just invite you to his bed to just sleep. I make a sour face; I'm assuming he has more planned out because he was taking a shower.

I roll on to my back and the chain around my ankle rattles; my eyes glance down at the rusty chain already leaving a brown stain on my ankle. Oh, I almost forgot as soon as we were back in his apartment he had a chain all set, and ready making me think I probably wasn't the first one in this position with Feitan. I thought about running when he picked up the chain that was bolted to the floor but then I thought of my head flying when I ran so, in the end, I was too much of a scaredy cat to run.

His bed at least had nice soft knitted wool blankets making me wonder if someone had made him such things, the blankets seeming handmade. I highly doubt it was any man who gifted him such things since it had more of a woman's touch to it. I run my hands over it before dragging it up over my body. I close my eyes, the soft wool touching my face. It felt nice though. I never learned to knit or sew, usually, it was a mother or grandmother who taught you such things, but I didn't have either.

I start to reflect on the day's events, the hellish morning with the centipede, getting to the apartment, departing to the Diner and Feitan semi-flirting with the chubby waitress which grossed me out, then finally murdering someone. I further my brows, the thought of the murder making my stomach turn. I couldn't get the smell of death out of my nose. It was such a strong smelling scent. One I could never get used to.

I roll back on my side before finally smothering my face into the black pillowcase. I wanted to forget everything that happened today or even meeting Feitan. My hand grips the sheets when I suddenly get reminded the faceless boy. Him again...? I wonder if I can have another dream about this faceless boy I keep forgetting. My tensed shoulders relaxed at the thought of having a pleasant dream with this faceless boy. If only I can wake up and remember his face and name.

I yearn to remember this boy so badly...but why? 'So many whys lately' I think in the back of my head as all my muscles relax and my taken to the realm of dreams where I could forget about my worries for only a limited amount of time.

...

I had walked to the old man's place, grumpily in order to bathe. That stupid peeping tom was making me relocate like this. I was irritated I lost the spot I normally bathed at, but I did enjoy taking baths at the old fart's place just as much. He was always bitching at me to come and stay with him permanently so when I lost my little spot due to that peeping tom bastard; I really had no choice but to come here to bathe.

Once getting to his place I had bathed peacefully and in private without anyone to bother me, even the old fart was busy with customers. Then after my bath, I went back to the crappy old man's shop that I was surprised, still in business, especially since he set up shop in Meteor city. It was a place for trash, so people didn't normally have money here. If they did, they normally spent it on prostitutes or drugs, or stale bread or rotten rat meat on sticks.

'So this must be before I ran away' I think briefly. My memories are not in order in the least bit...The first memory I had was about the bath, then running away, now I'm back in time, the time being after the bath. It was confusing to even my dream self... The dream continues as I stare up at the old man from my child body.

"Girl, dry your hair you'll get sick" bitched the old fart as soon as I rounded the corner.

I rolled my eye until I spotted that boy. He was reading a book in old fart's shop and my face scrunches up, "What the hell is this pervert doing here?"

The boy turns to look at me and brings up one finger to my mouth shushing me then goes back to reading. Who the hell did he think he was shushing me? I growl, and I go to leap on him, but my actions were halted. Damn that old man when I realize I am suspended in midair. "Let me go you old fart," I yell. "I got to teach that pervert a bloody lesson for peeping on me," I continued yelling, and I start swinging my arms and legs struggling to get free to beat the boy up.

"Behave yourself girl; he's a paying customer. You're not going scare him off," he scolded me shaking me about back and forth by the back of my jacket. Damn him for being tall; he had the advantage.

I stop struggling and rolled my eye and sigh staring at the ground below my suspended feet. "Fine old fart but if he tries something...Well, he won't be a customer anywhere," I bite out pissed.

"Good," the old fart says placing me on the ground before patting me on the head like I'm some sort of pet.

"Stop treating me like I'm some pampered pouch." I bitch before questioning him about my next job or training, "Anyway, what's next?" I asked folding my arms and turning my back towards the boy ignoring his existence.

The old man closes his eyes and smiles, damn him I hated when he does that closed eye smile, it always means I would end up doing something I hated. "Your next job is," he says pointing behind me. Confusion racks me, and I turned around to look to see what the hell he is pointing at.

My eyes land on the boy and my lips pull back in a snarl, "You can't be serious unless..." and I start smiling creepily hoping it was that. Please be that.

I turn my head looking back at the old still smiling creepily. He lost his smile, and his eyes were open giving me that disapproving look before he hits me with one of those pervy picture books he likes reading. "No, get your mind out of the gutter girl," the old man reprimands me continuing as I rub my throbbing head, "not everything involves that, some jobs require one to be the teacher sometimes."

"What?" I ask becoming more confused. "Me a teacher... What does the hell does that have to do with that weirdo?" I asked. I never knew what the hell the old fart was thinking sometimes.

"Exactly what it means, you are going to teach him," he states going back to that act of being a cheerful and harmless old man.

"I'm not exactly a master of anything so teach him what exactly..." I said pondering what the hell the old fart wanted me to teach him.

"Our language," he replies.

"What? I don't have time to teach someone that shit and I don't even know how or where to begin. I want to train or do a real job not this crude shit," I whine.

The old man chuckles and ruffles my hair, "think of this as training, you'll be surprised the things you'll learn girl."

I smack his hand away and attempt to get out of it, "but...but... but."

"No buts girl, it's a job remember what you told me," he says in a serious tone sitting behind the counter of his store and starts reading his picture book.

I throw my hands in the air in frustration, "ugggh. I can't believe this," before walking over the pervert. I grab his book from him angrily. How the hell was he reading if he can't read or speak our language? I stare at the page he was on blanky...

I can't believe this; he really was a pervert. It was a nasty picture of a naked girl wrapped in medical bandages and black straps with tubes in her crotch, what a sick bastard. He was just like the old fart reading such nasty books; I should have known. I heard the boy grunt saying a bunch of gibberish; he was probably mad I took his book.

Too bad until I heard a single word in Japanese, "brat," which I had no doubt was directed at me.

I flip the book around, so the picture is in front of him, and I point to myself, "brat" then I point to him smirking. The old fart didn't give any rules, and I jab him in the chest, "lolicon," I say digging my finger in his chest painfully. I think I was going to have fun.

He slaps my hand away and grabs his book back from me. His eyes narrow in concentration and hisses out words I had no doubt were difficult for him to remember and definitely harder for him to say, "touch... no...me brat," I smirk I was definitely going to have fun with him...

...

I'm awakened by a harsh slap making my eyes snap open, and a yelp bubbles out of my throat from being startled so suddenly. I look back at my annoyed captor, my ass stinging. Did he slap my ass? He cocks his head to the right, his body dressed in just a dark purple bathrobe, his hair still dripping wet. Black strands of hair stick to his forehead and his neck from his recent shower, and he says annoyed "Tch, did I tell you to fall asleep pet? I said for you to wait for me. I wanted you awake. I haven't given you your reward yet." He smirks cruelly getting on the bed, and my heart speeds up a mile a minute.

I flip on to my back and push further up on the bed till my back collides with the headboard. "Please don't do this," I whisper out seeing him grab my chained ankle.

He asks next teasing lifting the chains and checking to see if I did anything to them while he was gone "Do what?" Then he proceeds to rub my ankle with the chain around it.

I mutter out next once he drops the chain and crawls towards me more "You know..."

He raises an eyebrow "No, I don't know. What am I going to do that's making you so nervous." His smirk grows making him grin ear to ear.

Once he gets close enough, he whispers, his breath fanning out on my ear "Tell me."

I shiver involuntary, "You know...you want sex right? I-I don't want that."

He starts giggling pulling away from my ear, and he still has a devilish grin, but he remains close, "Sex? Who said such a thing? Is that what you want? I said a reward after all." He ghosts his fingertips against my shin before traveling up and ghosting against my thigh.

"No. That isn't what I want for a reward. I just said I don't want it." I state more sternly this time making him frown.

He says cockily looking me in the eye, his orbs nerving me, making me pale "What? Now you're confusing me... maybe I can change your mind." He moves his hand and grasps my chin leaning down, muttering it all at the same time "it never takes long before a whore changes her mind." Then before I get the chance to speak his mouth smacks into mine, and his tongue slithers into my parted mouth.

My eyes widen as my hands go straight to his chest pushing slightly overwhelmed by the feeling of his wet appendage in my mouth. His tongue pushes against my own making me shiver as his eyes continue to watch my reactions. Then I feel one of his hands rest on my knee spreading my legs just to get in between them. I try to immediately close my legs, but he doesn't give me time as he pushes his body between my spread legs, so our hips meet and our chests are pushed together.

He leans his body weight on me which isn't much. He was skinny almost too skinny. I think he barely weighed a hundred pounds. Then just when everything was going to fast and he tries to go straight to the point by undoing his slash on his robe a phone vibrates on the counter in the kitchen. He pulls away from me salvia stringing our lips which he doesn't seem bothered by it. His cheeks have no sigh of having a blush on them unlike mine as I can already feel a heat stinging them. I should have fought him more...why didn't I put up more of a fuss?

I then quickly break the string that connected our lips with the back of my hand, and I avert my eyes panting, regaining my breath from the kiss he stole from me. His eyes are narrowed at the phone which is the only light on in the kitchen before it goes black again, the phone going silent. He clicks his tongue doing a soft 'tsk' before getting off me. He then announces "Your reward will have to wait, pet. Maybe another night when I have time." He then gets off the bed entirely, and I want to sigh. Whoever called him was my saving grace.

But then something catches my eye as he stands. On his legs, below his knee were old burn scars making his skin permanently marred there. I blink for a few seconds using my elbows to prop my upper half up. Where have I seen those scars before, they seem familiar, but I don't remember where I saw them. He walks further away, tieing the slash to his robe again and I observe him making sure he wasn't going to change his mind and come back to continue what he started.

I hear the floor creak with each step he takes, the light from the bathroom he neglected to shut off was the only reason he wasn't stumbling around in the darkness. His hand then reaches out snatching his phone off the counter, and he turns the phone on hitting the power button. He squints upon the bright light in the darkness, and he mutters under his breath "God damn Phinks." He then swipes not bothering to have a lock on his phone like others, and he puts the phone up to his ear.

I hear the faint sound of the dial tone in the distance, and soon a muffled voice on the other side speaks. Feitan narrows his eyes listening to the voice who has to be the man, Phinks, since he cursed him out moments before.

He 'tsks' again before he says back to him "Yeah I will meet you at the plaza. Just give me a moment to get dressed. I will be there." and with that, he hangs up the phone.

I can only close my eyes and lean into the soft squishy pillow. Thank god for Phinks...again. It was like he knew when exactly to save me.

...

...

I hear the birds chirping in the distance, and I open my eyes lazily, my eyelids feeling heavy. Its been awhile since I got a full nights rest. Everything was quiet and peaceful. I must have fallen asleep after Feitan left to meet with Phinks and he was gone the entire night since I didn't feel him lie down next to me or kick me off. If he did sleep next to me, I fear I wouldn't be able to sleep at all. The apartment is dark, but the light shines through the newspaper he has for substitute curtains. I sit up on the bed, and I flatten my bed hair with my hand not that it mattered really.

Then I hear soft clanking sounds in the kitchen and turn my head. I see the back of a platinum blonde haired boy with short cropped hair reaching a little below his ears. I blink, he was wearing a baggy white t-shirt, and for pants, and I couldn't see what he was wearing because of the counter blocking my view. I rub my eyes hearing the blonde boy scraping the bottom of the bowl of the frying pan, the liquid instantly 'sizzling. Then as if he knew I was staring at him, he turns and looks at me smiling.

"Oh you're finally awake," he says still smiling his green eyes closing briefly before reopening.

I make a face, feeling out of place before I ask feeling awkward not recognizing him "Um who are you?"

The blonde boy puts the bowl down he was holding moments ago and focusing on making what I assumed was pancakes, "I'm Shalnark. You can call me Shal if you wish. You're Yoko yes?" I think I recognize that name; I heard Feitan say it before while speaking. So this is one of his friends?

The boy didn't fit in with Feitan and the other blonde. His face looked childish, but then again his body said otherwise. It told the truth of his real age. Well, Feitan was short and childlike, but his face told his age, unlike Shalnark, always scowling or having a deadly air to him.

I wanted to ask what he was doing here at Feitan's apartment but I couldn't. I fix my eyepatch that moved during the night, and I retie it behind my head replying, "Yes that's me."

Shalnark continues smiling taking the spatula and flipping the pancake, and as if he could read my mind he states, "If you're wondering why I am here, Phinks and I just camp out here sometimes staying in Candy's room. It's not the best place to sleep but it's better than the ground or nowhere at all."

"Candy?" I question him.

Shalnark then blinks at me and mutters "You slept here and you don't know who Candy is. It's Feitan's baby."

I raise an eyebrow, that psycho had a child? No...a baby no less and he or a woman he slept with named it Candy. I stare at Shalnark confused and shocked with wide eyes.

The boy then giggles cutely and continues cooking "Not his real child of course. Sorry, don't give me that look. He just treats it like its a baby. So, therefore, Phinks and I say it's his child. It's his lizard but it's far from a baby. She even has her own room he locks her in when he leaves. That's why I was told to come here to feed his pets."

Pets? So he has more than one. Then the boy corrects himself "By pets with an 'S' at the end, Feitan means you and Candy. At first, when I read his text I had thought you were another pet, he brought home but turns out you were human. Leave it to Feitan on calling one of his one night stands a pet." Shalnark then shrugs his shoulders mumbling to himself "Kinda reminds me of the last girl he was seeing. Wonder what happened to her...I think her name was. Um, hmm...Trixy! That was her name. A real looker she was! But as always he must have ditched her. The only girl Feitan will never ditch is Candy. They have been together for a good five years now. Basically, she is his girlfriend rather than his baby. She gets rather possessive over him I noticed."

I wanted to say Trixy ended up in some ditch and that I wasn't a one night stand of Feitan's but rather being held captive by him but he doesn't let me speak. He moves away from the pan looking behind him in the direction of the hallway "Oh speak of the devil. Here comes Candy now. She must be hungry."

Then as soon as I look down the hall, I see a lizard the size of a toddler, well if it stood up, it would be. It drags its body on the ground, one foot in front of another, its whole body swaying when it walks. It huffs, and its tongue slithers out tasting the air. The sound it makes is like the sound of a deflating tire, and my immediate reaction tells me it wasn't a friendly lizard, not at all. It looked aggressive!

I immediately still, swallowing not liking the looks of Feitan's 'pet' lizard. It shouldn't be considered a pet. This was a lizard that could bite off one of my fingers if it wanted or more like my hand. The lizard drags itself to the kitchen and then looks at a purple bowl that was empty. It starts scratching the bowl with its tiny claws or should I say large claws in aggravation that there was no food in the bowl before hissing quietly

Shalnark opens the fridge talking to the lizard "Hold your horses you. I'm going to give you your food just hold on.." He digs around before picking up a plastic Tupperware that had bloody pieces of meat in it which makes me wonder what kind of meat it was. Shalnark makes a face examining it "This is going to stink...it always does." He immediately pulls his shirt over his nose and opens the container, bending over flopping all the meat chunks in her bowl. He gags quietly muttering to himself, "ugh this smells so bad. It reminds me of a dead body."

I also gag pulling my shirt over my nose, it did reak. The smell makes my eyes water and then Shalnark rinses out the bloody container in the sink. The lizard chowing down on its food already. It immediately grabs a piece of meat and shakes it before tilting its head back and swallowing it whole. While eating it hisses quietly, getting possessive over its food. It watches me out of the corner of its eye and I immediately move my eye away from it, I didn't want to give that creature any eye contact.

The blonde sighs before he says "Now are you hungry Yoko? I know I am."

He resumes cooking sliding the slightly burnt pancake on to a clean plate and I stare at it. How could he still be thinking about eating when that smell is still in the air. It was really hard to eat around Feitan or anything to do with him and it seems my appetite dwindles to nothing but I couldn't be fussy in my current position.

I then mutter getting off the bed "Yes I am." Its either eat now or never.

Just then the door opens and I immediately freeze on the spot. Feitan walks in having dark circles under his eyes and Phinks follows behind him yawning. Shalnark smile brightens upon seeing the two and he states "Oh just in time. I made breakfast if you guys want to eat."

Feitan eyes slide to the boyish blonde before he says "I suppose I can eat before I go to bed..."

Phinks then adds closing the door "Yeah make me a plate Shalnark. I'm kinda hungry after the job we did last night."

Feitan eyes then narrow at me and I look away, now I didn't want to eat at all. I feel slightly awkward, reminded of him trying to sleep with me last night. Great.

Phinks bullies past Feitan walking into his living room stretching his arms "but make sure the pancakes aren't burnt. I hate burnt food. Give the burnt food to Feitan, he likes it."

I see Shalnark eyes twitch and he looks darkly at Phinks "I'm not your damned wife. If you complain about my food you don't get any food at all."

Phinks and Feitan look at Shalnark and they automatically don't say anything. Phinks shivers slightly before he mutters "Fine I will eat anything you make. I was just joking anyway."

Shalnark then smiles again getting out two other plates "Good. Well, everything is all done." I feel an awkwardness settle after silence falls in the room and all I can hear is the sound of the stupid lizard by Feitans ankles inhaling its food. So they all had a screw loose. This is just going to be one peachy breakfast with all of them and not to mention awkward.

I just hope Shalnark and Phinks stayed as long as possible, that way Feitan can't give me this 'reward' he wants to give. Even if they all have screw looses I can deal rather than being touched by him but he wouldn't touch me in front of his friends, right? Or will Shalnark and Phinks being here make things ten times worse then what they already are? I can only worry and think about the different outcomes this can have. The sad thing is, neither of them cared about the chain around my ankle so maybe this is the answer to all my questions...


	7. Chapter Seven: Choking Games

**Quick A/N:** _Semi-forced smut towards the end of this chapter. Don't read if it will make you uncomfortable._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Choking Games **

* * *

My grip tightens around my fork as my eyes glance from one person to another. Across from me sits Phinks and Shalnark, Feitan's two blonde friends while the raven-haired sadist sits next to me making me uncomfortable. I didn't even dare give Feitan eye contact throughout this entire meal, too afraid it would start something I didn't want to finish. So I kept my eyes either trained on my plate or on his friends who I believe wasn't going to bother me.

I watch as Shalnark carefully cuts into his pancakes and he says while his fork softly scrapes against the glass plate "You know I always wondered Feitan. What kind of lizard is Candy? I have never seen her species before."

From the corner of my eye, I see Feitan's black boots wiggle that was propped up on the table next to his plate. He replies reaching over, his long fingers grabbing a piece of bacon off his plate "I don't know myself. I just got her from a place down south. She was small and cute at the time, so I took her. I thought she would make a better pet rather than a cat or a dog. They crave too much attention for my liking."

Phinks who is drinking beer while eating breakfast then smirks trying to poke him with a stick "I didn't know you were that lonely to bring home some scaly creature five years ago. I thought all those adorable prostitutes you brought home keep you from feeling all lonely inside."

I hear Feitan grumble while chewing the fatty piece of bacon "I wasn't lonely..."

Shalnark laughs after swallowing his food "You so were. Don't lie to us. I mean you were still living in this crappy apartment five years ago." I could tell he was getting annoyed after he grows silent and his boots get removed from the kitchen table showing me he was just eating the bacon and not touching his pancakes and before I know it I get whacked upside the head.

I yelp not expecting it before I get bitched at from my right "You. Do you think food should be taken for granted? Eat before I shove it down your throat."

Shalnark giggles and he covers his mouth like a girl, doing a closed-eyed smile "He's in a bad mood now. Sorry, Yoko."

Phinks smirks at me while eating his food without a care in the world when he says while still in the process of chewing "I would eat if I were you. He probably will start shoving it down your throat. Feitan doesn't like people who waste their food."

I rub my head before muttering quietly glancing towards the sadist who was glaring evilly at me "I will eat. Ok? I don't need to be force-fed by anyone."

I hear Feitan bitch under his breath stabbing his fork into his pancake, and to me, it sounded foreign again. Words that I couldn't understand.

I cut into the pancake that was slightly burnt and I to mutter thinking back to the days where I didn't get fed very much, "and I don't take food for granted..." I take a bite of the pancake after pushing it into the syrup, and I chew and swallow carefully.

Shalnark opens his eyes before he starts studying me with some interest. I go to ask if something was wrong but he speaks up before I could ask "I actually heard a bit about you from Phinks. You are a kurta correct?"

I frown before I reply honestly, lying doing me no good now, "Yes...Why?"

He places his fork and knife on his empty plate before he smiles resting his head into his hand "Oh you know because I'm interested in getting to know you. As a friend of a friend and you helping the Troupe if they need it. Did you grow up with the Kurta clan? and where did you live before?"

Feitan and Phinks both remain silent as Shalnark pretty much interrogates me. I replied wondering why the sudden interest in me "No. I know my parents were from the clan but they were exiled and we moved from town to town...then I got separated from them when I was young, and I ended up staying in a place called Meteor City."

Wait, Meteor city? The name registering in my mind. So I finally remember the name of the city of where I lived before.

"I knew it! I thought her face was very familiar," chirps Shalnark happily leaning back in his seat.

Phinks blinks in disbelief before he places down his beer can, "I mean I can't believe it, but at the same time, it makes sense why your face seemed so familiar when we first met. Do you remember where you lived in the city?"

I put down my fork more focused on our conversation since they seemed to be all from the same place. I reply focusing on my memories of the unknown boy and the old man while nervously running my fingers through my messy hair "I lived with an old man in an art shop if I remember correctly... I don't remember much from those times though. Everything is a bit fuzzy."

I hear a shattering noise come from my right and before I know it, water and glass are scattered on the table. Phinks flinches, and when I look at Feitan, glass shards are stuck in his hand, but he doesn't seem fazed by it.

He stares at the blood dripping from his hand, and I swallow nervously. 'Have I said something wrong?' was all I could think about that moment.

I move away from him, and Phinks sighs "Jeez triggered much Fei? What crawled up your ass now?" Feitan doesn't reply but instead rips the glass from his hand making me cringe as he chucks it on the table.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something," he finally replies snapping out of his daze while standing up not evening saying something snotty back to his friend which was probably the norm for him. After he stands, he walks out of the kitchen and down the hall into the bathroom.

Shalnark also stands up grabbing his plate "Well he ruined the conversation. Eat up, Yoko... Eat now or never."

"Why did he get upset?" I ask feeling nervous not wanting to eat but like he said, eat now or never.

He replies, washing his dish "Who knows. No one really understands him sometimes. Even us..."

Phinks then stands stretching, his plate having nothing but crumbs and syrup. He then says after yawning "Well I'm going to hit the hay now. Guess it's time to go to sleep with the lizard. Are you going to bed Shal?"

Shalnark hums putting his clean plate on a towel used as a substitute dish rack "Probably after I clean up. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Phinks walks off going into the bedroom where the lizard was and shuts the door leaving Shal and I alone, and it becomes somewhat peaceful. I start eating now that I was alone or well pretty much since Shalnark was busy still washing the pans he used and dirtied. Shit, I forgot to ask about my boss and how he was or even if he was alive. I grumble at myself internally as I push food in between my lips. I was too nervous to ask. I sigh after feeling full, but I continue to finish what was on my plate due to the fact I didn't want leftovers shoved down my throat after Feitan gets out of the bathroom.

After successfully finishing Shalnark grabs my plate before I can even offer to wash it. I don't think he would know about my boss it was Phinks and Feitan and I sure as hell wasn't asking Feitan who was holed up in the bathroom probably bandaging his wounded hand. I let my mind drift as I wander off and I plop down in the bean bag of Feitan's. All I was hearing was the water running in the kitchen and the clanking of dishes. I had a feeling today was going to pretty boring, but I suppose boring is better than getting hurt by a sadist.

...

...

With the name Meteor City still lingering in my head, I couldn't help but think about it. It was like the same thought continuing to bounce around my head repeatedly as I stared at the back of my eyelids in boredom. My memories are so foggy when it comes to that place. Some things I remember so vividly while others memories I barely remember, such as that boy. That boy where every time I see his face in my memories I forget soon after. It was as if he was someone my mind made up to give me comfort. It was strange.

The old man, the art shop, the junkyard filled with trash, and the stench were all vivid but when it came to that boy. My memory becomes blank. It was as if he never existed. Perhaps he didn't but why does it bother me deep down. Like something was getting in the way of my memories, preventing me from remembering. I try and focus on him and when I visualize him all I remember is raven hair and a blurry face.

I go to sigh, and when I open my eyes, I'm not in the apartment with my kidnapper anymore, but instead, I'm outside. The hot air beaming down on my skin and it was like I could feel it. I'm staring up at the polluted skies, the sun barely managing to peek thru. 'I must have fallen asleep.' is what my mind conjures as I let my body be controlled by this dream.

I reach up to the sun, my arm stretching out and I ask someone next to me, "Where are you even from anyway? I have always wondered...You look different, and you speak in a foreign tongue. It's unusual. I only heard people speak one language here..."

I look to my right to stare at the boy who is lying down next to me in the dirt looking up at the polluted skies as well. He makes a face for a moment in confusion; sometimes I forget he can't understand my sentences that well, only fragments. Afterall I was still teaching him how to speak. Today I was just lazy, and it seemed he didn't want to learn anything either as he joined me in looking at the skies. The spot was the best for that, the skies weren't polluted that badly and sometimes if you were lucky, the pollution would clear, and you would feel the actual sun on your skin.

It takes him a minute to process what I had said, and he replies not giving me a clear answer "Far away..."

He shuts his eyes as if remembering this 'far away' place and I sit up looking at him before I ask "Where is far away? Does your homeland have a name?"

He reopens his eyes, gray eyes that weren't so hollow anymore stare back at me. They were beginning to get life to them the more I bugged him, asked him questions, roughhoused, and taught him our language, though our lessons normally ended up in him getting frustrated and cursing at me in his native tongue and leaving the shop.

Though something bugged me about him. Something wasn't right with him in the head, I could feel it deep down. He wasn't all there, and when I asked the old fart about him he only replied with, he found him just like he found me. His answer vague just like Heytuns answers when I asked him questions about himself but the way the old fart found me was on death row, nearly right after my parents abandoned me. Had Heyun experienced something similar? He must have, nearly all children here suffered from abandonment.

It takes him some time to reply, his voice soft "Name of...land..where from?"

His sentence is choppy but I understood his question, and I nod my head eagerly "Yes. Where you're from. Like here is Meteor City. What is the name of your homeland?! You must remember."

His eyes tear away from my gaze, and he replies "I think call home Yuzban. In Dark Continent."

My eyes widen, and I fully sit up excited to hear such an odd answer "Really? Isn't that nearly impossible? I hear the survival rate there is below 1 percent. Are you just messing with me? You must be."

His eyes narrow at me and I realize I must have said my sentence to fast for him to understand. I cover my mouth with my hand, and I mutter "Oops I spoke too quickly. Sorry. I think I should say that over...I just got excited."

"I understood," he states but then he turns towards me more sitting up with me, and he says his eyes narrowed at me "Not all parts are bad. Yuzban is..." he cuts himself off not saying much more, and his tongue seems to be frozen then he shuts his mouth. "Hard to explain," he mumbles. He doesn't seem to be joking, and I could only wonder more. As for how he possibly got here when the Dark Continent is across the sea is a wonder, and then surviving all those monsters is another great mystery. Heytun probably held a lot of information people would want to know, yet he was here considered trash...but why? He should be valuable unlike me and the rest of us.

He seems to shut down after I ask him about it and then I move on. "Do you have any family?" I ask him generally curious.

I see his eyes widen slightly at my question and he mumbles again "Family...".

It seems he doesn't like the question as I see his fingers dig into the soil we were laying on top of, I probably brought up bad memories. I probably shouldn't have even asked. His lips pull into a frown before his hand begins to inch towards me, something in his eyes telling me to move away from him but I don't instead I stay still.

"Ai..." he mutters sadly, and at first I don't understand him. He leans in towards me, and I'm frozen, something freezing me so. Just when his fingertips grace my skin on my cheek, I feel like my cheek is instantly on fire. Heytun's skin was warm, unbearably warm.

I then hear a gruff voice snap out making me and him flinch "Heytun!" He stops, and he loses that look in his eye his eyes becoming that of an innocent boy again. He turns to look at the figure who called his name and its none other than the old man himself seeming to be mad.

Heytun's hand moves away from me, and the old fart continues to look sternly at us or more like at him like he was going to do something terrible. I see gray orbs cast down in some sort of shame before he stands, muttering one word, "Coming.".

I pout a little as my cheeks heat, old man ruined the moment. I wonder did Heytun like me? Was he just now going to kiss me? I mean he touched me... Odd thoughts fill my head as I feel were his fingertips touched my skin. It was still warm...

I then snap out of my daze as I already see the old man leaving with Heytun and I stand suddenly getting angry "Hey where are you guys going?! Are you just going to leave me?!"

The old man ignores me, but I see Heytun look back, a small grin surfacing on his face before he mouths, the word "Secret." I get even angrier, and I growl before I kick a beer can at my feet. I hated them both sometimes.

...

...

Little did I know at the time of this memory but Heytun otherwise known as the boy didn't like me or love me even though I had thought so for the longest time. He had loved other women, lots of them, the proof laid barren for me to see.

I feel my eyes sting as I watch a woman a lot older than him press her full lips against his as she pressed him down on the mattress, his mattress... He seemed to allow it, his eyes watching her with interest and even though I thought in some fairytale world that Heytun and I would share our firsts together, it seemed I was way off.

He was experienced or was going to be...I move away from the peephole of where I was spying on him, wiping my eye and I start running from the spot. It was alright, I would just become a woman he will want in the future and regret all this. Right...?

...

...

Somewhere between the times of when I sat down in the bean bag chair and listening to Shalnark my mind did more than drift, and I had fallen asleep. It was strange because I have gotten more than enough rest, but perhaps it was the stress. Once upon a time, I read that stress will do that to you. I look around the apartment to find it somewhat dark meaning the outside was getting dark as well. I then see the outline of Feitan sitting up on his bed in the living room looking at the wall, and he seems to be in deep thought about something. His friends most likely resting as well in the other bedroom belonging to the lizard as I heard one of them say.

Probably seeing me stir from the corner of his eyes he turns his head and glares at me before he asks quietly in a hiss "Are you messing with me?"

My eyebrows form a crease before I mutter my voice groggy due to my throat being parched "What are you talking about?"

He stands up, and I feel my body stiffen. How was I messing with him? This better be a nightmare. Once he stops in front of me he then says lowly "You have another nen ability, don't you? You have been messing with me the entire time. Looking like her, and now saying you're from that disgusting place and from an art shop no less. I dislike liars."

Before I know it his speed is fast, and he has leaned down, his fingers wrapped around my jaw as his body pushes me down. "Well you can't mess with me because I know she is dead," he states his voice emotionless as his fingers wrap more tightly around my jaw.

"What are you crazy!?" I ask raising my voice gripping his wrist. I continued glaring at him with my single eye "Like a looney? I have no idea what you're even going on about."

'Did Feitan have some connection towards that blurry faced boy in my dream' I think subconsciously to myself. My mind already seeming to forget the boy's name from my dream

He continues with his conspiracy theories like a madman "What did you kill them both and take her place? Is that your true ability? I once used to know a woman with such an ability living at Meteor City? Are you her? "

My body sinks more into the beanbag, and I reply having trouble speaking due to his grip around my jaw "N-no. Let me go. I'm just as I told you before. I'm Yoko, my parents abandoned me, and an old man took me in at an art shop for some time. Then upon leaving, I got involved with the mafia."

I see his eye twitch getting even angrier at my response and he hisses through clenched teeth "Bullshit. Perhaps I should take you out somewhere. Finish what I should have days ago." He smirks at his words saying a giggle following shortly after "Maybe rip out all ten of your fingernails. Break some fingers. Rip a tooth out. We can make a game out of it. What do you say?"

Before I know it I spit directly at him, a glob of foamy saliva landing on his cheek and sliding down. I then hiss "Fuck off you crazy sicko. No matter what I say or do with you, you always planned on hurting me huh? I should have known. Trash like you always think alike."

I feel one hand leave my jaw wiping the spit off his cheek with his sleeve and he asks his eyes narrowed down on me "Do you think a little bit of salvia will hurt me? It only pisses me off that you, a mere rat, dare disrespect me."

His other hand then leaves my jaw to find my throat, and he starts applying pressure, his fingers wrapping more securely around my neck. I Immediately begin fighting him. Both my hands pushing at his chest with all my strength and his darkened eyes look into my own in the dark room, the only light coming in from the yellow lamp posts outside through the newspaper 'curtains'.

I start gasping the tighter his grip gets and I start squirming my legs trying to get at him, but he won't budge. 'No I won't die this way.' I keep repeating in my head as I stare at him. Drool escapes from my lips and slides down my chin as I gasp out for any air.

I see a smirk grace his features as he looks down at me and he asks "What are you enjoying this? What a whore you are. You know what I change my mind on killing you." His hand then loosens from around my throat, and I start choking the instant I was able to suck in air into my lungs.

I see the sadistic monster stand, and I'm ripped up off the beanbag with him by the hair. Not even given time to regain my breath I'm yanked up and brought down to my knees. I feel each shaky breath as it enters my lungs and I stare up at him confused.

His eyes are still narrowed into silts, and he orders me, his fist in my hair growing tighter "Take it, and I might consider letting you live." It takes me a minute to register what he meant and then I see it. My eyes glance down at the bulge in his pants. He was hard...That sick bastard got turned on by choking me.

I go to open my mouth to protest, and he stops me before I even get to speak, his voice faint yet husky but his eyes remain that hollow gray "Don't talk. You will ruin the mood. I only want that mouth of yours doing one thing or can't you even handle a simple task such as this?"

I glare at him knowing what I had to do. Tears pricking the corner of my eye. Suck him off or be killed? My hands tremble against my will as I reach up and slowly begin to undo the buckle. It makes soft clanks in the silence of the room as it becomes undone and his pants become loosened from around his waist revealing the black and red fabric of his checkered boxers.

"Good girl. Seems you aren't completely dumb..." he praises and insults me at the same time, his grip in my hair becoming loose. At least his anger or should I say craziness has lessened. I feel my eye close as an attempt to put me in a different place as I tug down his pants letting them slide down to his knees. It's alright, I reassure myself thinking of it as a doctor pushing his tongue depressor into your mouth to get a view of the back of your throat when you're sick. I mean as long as he wasn't too big. He was probably small or average, right? Considering his height.

My hands find his boxers, and they begin to tremble as I feel my heart thumping wildly in my chest. I don't want to touch him in this sort of way. No, I can't do it. I pull my hands away from him, and I look the other way, and I mutter reopening my eye "I can't do this..." The room falls silent, and I'm afraid what is going to happen next. He was most likely going to hurt me in some way. I know it or would he actually go as far as to kill me? If possible, I feel my heart race more while we sit in the uncomfortable silence.

"What do you mean you can't do it?" he asks his voice snide. I don't answer him, and when I don't, he forcibly turns my head, so I'm forced to look up at him, his fingers gripping my jaw. His eyes are narrowed, and a crease has formed in between his brow. "Do it now pet, or you will regret it. It isn't going to fix itself, now is it? I also change my mind about you. You're pretty dumb." he states sneering slightly. He mutters growing more agitated by the second "I should just fucking kill you after all. You're nothing but a nuisance."

He lets go of me, and from that sentence, I tell myself it be best to just give him what he wants and not think about it too much. "Nevermind. I will do it," I say loudly and promptly now that my life has been threatened a second time, I don't give myself time to think. He goes to complain and to pull up his pants, but I stop his hands, and he raises an eyebrow at my actions. A soft sigh leaves my lips, and he lets me do as I want, his hands relaxing. Not putting too much of a fuss because this was for his pleasure after all.

My fingers hook underneath the elastic waistband of his boxers, my hands still trembling slightly and I begin to tug them down his pale legs. I watch the fabric slip down his legs, all the way down till his ankles, his boxers joining with his pants and I find my eye solely watching that. I am hesitant as my single eye glances up and I wet my lips nervously at such a sight before me.

I have seen penises before in porn magazines and the such but never been so up close and personal with one before, not like this. I don't know how to feel, at this point, I was just a bundle of nerves. His skin on his shaft was a pasty white, and you could easily distinguish any blue veins while the tip was a pale pink as well as his... balls. For a minute I'm frozen, his size not something I was expecting for such a short male. My mind thinking how his length would definitely push to the back of my throat causing my hesitation.

He was a lot larger in length than he was in girth and my eye lands on the silver piercing going through his tip vertically. It looked painful, but on top of being a sadist, he might also be a slight masochist. What happens if I vomit because of his length? Then he would definitely kill me. I had to be careful. All sorts of thoughts start bouncing around my head on things I could do wrong.

I hear him complain as he grabs the back of my head pushing my head forward more "Are you just going to stare or are you going to take it?" He doesn't let me answer as he pushes his tip against my wet lips making his body flinch slightly before relaxing and he orders his voice rough "Open your mouth."

I instantly shut my eye, and I part my lips slightly before opening them wider, and before I know it he pushes his length in.

I hear a soft sigh escape him and his fingernails brush against my scalp roughly as if he hasn't had any sexual relief lately, maybe because he has been busy. I wished he had, having a dick shoved in your mouth from someone trying to kill you unpleasant. But I can't help but notice his length is warm, yet his piercing remains cool at his tip, moving slightly as he pushed inside my mouth.

The whole ordeal is very uncomfortable at first to have in my mouth. My tongue is flattened, but despite that, I try and move it, but it results in his pleasure because it brushes against the underside of his length. He moans, his moan soft and barely audible making him sound vulnerable, opposite of his rough and scary exterior. I didn't expect him to feel pleasure from me moving my tongue slightly, I couldn't help but roll my tongue around his length more.

His fingernails that were running along my scalp now bunch my hair in a ball, and he pushes more of his length into my mouth until his tip brushes against the back of my throat. I start to choke slightly, and he enjoys it, I can tell from how tightly he has gripped my hair. He mutters his voice course, "Pump with your hands what you can't fit in your mouth, whore..." He pants before he continues the next part "Dumbass.."

This time I am not hesitant and I listen obediently to his orders, wanting tonight to be over and this to be all but a distant memory, another ordeal I overcome to survive. I curl my fingers along his base that was throbbing in need and every time I try and move my head back he pushes forward again as if telling me that he wasn't going to budge and that he liked the position we were in. I do have to admit, I am curious as to what face he was making right now as I pump my hand up and down his shaft, was it that stoic face or was his face twisted in that of pleasure? I know it's strange, I am really weird. I blame growing up with perverts, the old man, and that boy. And it wasn't really all bad, better than getting my nails ripped off and it wasn't like the other times I was almost forced into sexual situations.

He reminded me of that boy. The boy I was so desperate to touch and be touched by. Would he be like this man I had in my mouth? Could I have made him feel pleasure? Would I have been better than those other women he slept with and loved?

I slowly open my eye to peek at him as my hand works along his base, my grip growing a little tighter as I hear my heartbeat in my ears. Both his eyes are shut, his head tilted back as his mouth is parted, his chest rising and falling in soft pants, his breath fanning out against the cold air in his apartment. He seemed to be enjoying this, and when my fingers grow even tighter in annoyance that he was the one to put me in such an awkward position, I hear him moan again. I am surprised by this, and my eye widens slightly. Does he enjoy the pressure? I am confused as it must be sensitive, but then again I don't really know what I am doing.

My fingers uncurl a little, and I feel him start to pull my hair more making my scalp ache. "Use your teeth," he orders next his eyes reopening to look down at me, and he lets the command linger. We remain holding eye contact, and I feel my cheeks burn as I pull back slightly, running my teeth lightly along his length. I see a crease form between his eyebrows as his raven hair sticks to his forehead from his sweat that was making his skin seem almost glossy. A faint groan leaves his parted lips, and he shuts his eyes not being able to withhold eye contact for much longer.

He was showing even more vulnerability to me and enjoying seeing my sadistic captor nearly falling to his knees I run my tongue along his piercing, it moving up and down and I can tell he hitches his breath from the simple act of teasing. This was strange...I didn't know this could end up so...thrilling?

Although the thing was, I only enjoyed seeing my captor like this because he reminded me of that boy. The boy who belonged to me.

His hips start to react to his pleasure, and he begins to thrust in and out of my mouth. His pants becoming heavier each time he pulls out of my mouth only to push back in. I become absorbed in the foreign feelings he was making me feel. A tingling sort of sensation forming in between my legs every time a guttural moan left his lips. This feeling obviously wasn't love so it must be pure lust. The feeling deep down making me disgusted with myself. He was someone who kidnapped me...yet I was lusting for him. No, it wasn't him I felt lust for, it was that boy.

My jaw begins to get tired as well as my hands as they lose their pace becoming messier and slower. He doesn't seem to mind about my slower pace, my mouth giving him the satisfaction he wanted. I feel something wet drip on to my tongue as he continues rocking his length into my mouth, his pants by now heavy and hot. I want to make a face, but I can only do so much when I had my mouth open like this. It had a strong taste of bitterness to it, and I could only assume that was his cum... well his precum anyway since it was just a drop or two.

As my jaw grows more tired, I abandon pumping his length only to grab ahold of his thighs preparing for what was soon to come. I could only assume he was reaching his limit every time I felt him flinch and his body lurch forward becoming weary himself. Though something was holding him back from his long-awaited release, maybe himself. He didn't want to ruin his pride of releasing too quickly, but it has been long enough. I don't know how many minutes have passed in reality, but to my jaw and hands, it felt like forever.

With each thrust of his hips, my mouth closes tighter around his length making him grimace holding back his own ecstasy. He mumbles something incoherent as I feel more of my hair being tugged and wanting no more of his games, I try and quicken his reach to an orgasm. I slide my tongue up and along a prominent vein of his, and he moans more loudly that he anticipated as I see a red flush sink into his cheeks.

He quickly pushes his length all the way to the back of my throat, and he moans one last time before he unravels, every muscle in his body tightening and trembling upon his undoing. I feel most of his orgasm slide down my throat while some of it burns my tongue, the slimy liquid in my mouth hot and bitter. I let go of his legs my hands slipping down them, and I want to spit it out but the way he reopens his eyes to look down at me and doesn't move expecting one last thing from me, I feel a shiver run down my spine. His eyes almost immediately regain that frightening hollow stare, and I swallow what was sitting on my tongue.

He then pulls his length out from my mouth, and he slowly loses his hardness becoming flaccid, but I don't stare too much. His grip in my hair becomes loose, and he lets me go completely. My scalp throbs and burns, however, the whole time he yanked and scratched my scalp I didn't feel it but now I did.

It doesn't take long before he reaches down pulling up his boxers and pants both and he dresses his belt clinking each time he adjusted his pants. I become silent, my body rigid thinking about my actions and I look down at my hands that are now on my lap. What now? Was he still going to hurt me for doing bad? Or was I alright?

I hear one word mumbled in his native tongue as his eyes focus on the wall, his voice showing hints of fatigue "Shit.". I look back up at him meekly, and he pushes his bangs back that were drenched in sweat once he fastens his belt. "You did alright." is all he mutters to me before sitting back down on his bed, his chest still rising and falling so. I feel awkward as I just sit there for a moment caressing my tired jaw that was now firmly shut. I wanted to brush my teeth...and take a nice hot shower and never think about this again.

Despite my want to make this memory vanish, I was stuck in my head asking what the hell I was thinking and why did I enjoy it so much? He looked like the boy I rationalized, but I couldn't even remember what the boy looked like to be able to compare him to Feitan.

As of right now, my eye stings, and we both get interrupted when a door opens and shuts in the hallway. I had almost forgotten that they were here. Feitan's eyes focus on the intruder but he remains quiet and so do I.

Phinks looks at the both of us as he scratches underneath his shirt sleepily. He yawns before he mutters "You know your neighbors are at it again. I could hear her boyfriends moans from in here. If I were a guy, I would be ashamed to be the only one moaning. Didn't hear the girl once."

I see Feitan's eyes narrow dangerously and I could feel the anger seeping off of him as it wasn't the neighbor Phinks was insulting but him. Feitan then quickly comes back with a response "Well maybe it was just the guy receiving pleasure and not the woman."

Phinks makes a face before he retorts back stumbling into the bathroom and turning the lights on "I don't know I would still be ashamed. I always give my women pleasure if they give me what I want. You aren't a man if it's one-sided." Then with that, he shuts the door leaving us alone again.

I see him glare at me before he quickly gets up and off his bed going into the kitchen. He ignores what Phinks has said, and he takes out a shot glass before taking a bottle of vodka sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen. He begins to rant, muttering things in his native tongue again as he pours the liquid into the glass. I could only assume what Phinks had said had the purpose of irritating the short man and he really knew what had happened, but I couldn't tell. But I did know one thing, being around Feitan now would only become harder...but at least I'm breathing...for now.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I put in a little sneak peek here of Feitans past, I can't wait to write more about it, this was just a tiny glimpse of what I have coming in the future. I hope everyone enjoyed the plot and the smut in this chapter. ;)


	8. Chapter Eight: The Black Box

**Chapter Eight: The Black Box**

* * *

**_Some Years Ago_**

I watch the old man hold a dainty glass cup of water in his hands as he walks on to the back porch where we were sitting, the hot sun blazing down on us. From how bright and hot the sun was in Meteor City, I was and still am surprised, Heytun kept his pale skin. I blink before asking, narrowing my single eye at him "What are you doing? This isn't training as you promised us earlier." Heyun who leans his back up against the wall also narrows his eyes, but solely at me, not the old man like I expected.

"Stupid..." is all he mutters to himself, tossing his pervy artbook to the side, as the old man sits down with us on the floor of the porch.

"Huh! I dare you to say that again! You can't even read let alone speak right, and you're calling me stupid!" I holler at him sitting up raising my fist to his face but it merely an empty threat. I seem to get on the last of his nerves, as a tick appears on his forehead and he curls his lip at me. He was getting better at his speech every day as I taught him though it wasn't easy. He was a very hotheaded person, especially when it came to learning new stuff he was having trouble at.

He sits up as well getting ready to fight with me and just when we were about to actually go at it, the old man takes the top of heads and pushes us both down at the same time and starts to lecture us "Enough! Both of you! Do you wish to learn or not?" He lets both of us go when we quiet and settle down. I begin to fix myself, and Heytun just glares over at me and clicks his tongue, his eyes glancing away.

The old man sighs as he also goes back to sitting down and he glasses down at the cup "Now who wants to go first?"

"I will," I say before Heytun gets a chance but he doesn't speak up, just looks back at us curiously. I glance down at the cup with the leaf floating on the surface, and I ask tilting my head "What am I supposed to do anyway?"

"I taught you both personally how to use Ren. Yes?" he asks looking at me. I nod my head, and he pushes the cup towards me instructing me what to do "Take the cup into your hands, and use your Ren. Depending on what happens with the water, that is your Nen type and then we can further your training lessons." I nod excitedly now, and I grasp the cup and start to concentrate, enforcing my Ren.

Time passes but nothing happens, and I start to grow irritated. I click my tongue and give out a loud and exaggerated sigh as I then say "Nothing is happening..." I let go of the glass and look towards the old man for an answer.

"Is the water sweet or having any other changes to it?" he asks. I dip my finger in the water, and I pull it out and suckle my finger before shaking my head. It was just plain water, nothing sweet or bitter about it.

The old man simply smiles before he then says "Well it takes time for some...while others don't have much of a problem." He then looks over at Heytun who is staring at us with little interest and states "Let Heytun have a try at it. I only have one glass."

"I doubt he will be able to it...but I guess I will let him try..." I mutter as I push the glass towards him, who is sitting across from me. I cross my arms across my chest, as a pout lingers on my lips.

He looks at the glass before he mutters grasping the glass and holding it with both hands "This is waste of time..." He concentrates, his eyes narrowing, and eyebrows knitting, and when nothing happens, I see sweat trickle down his cheek. I let out a loud and mocking laugh.

"Ha! You can't do it! I knew a dumb boy like you wouldn't be able to." I say snickering at him, trying to make the poor and angry boy snap which honestly wasn't hard to do.

His eyes raise from the glass to me, and you can tell by the nasty look in his eye, he really is about to snap and lash out at me. Just then a crack appears on the glass making me shut up, and the old man's eyes glance down to it and also eventually Heytun's eyes, his anger fading. The old man then dips his finger into the water and tastes it, and he mutters "Transmuter...A bitter one at that."

"Huh?! No way." I yell snatching the glass from Heytun and then taking a sip of the water. I immediately spit it out and into the dirt and I say "Ew the water is disgusting..." I wipe at my mouth furiously with the back of my hand, putting the glass down.

The old man chuckles as he stands up from the floor "Well Heytun is much older than you. I expected as much from him. He also has developed many nen techniques with his friends by now, I been watching him. They also take training very seriously..unlike a certain someone, and over the years they only have gotten stronger. I think in no time, they will eventually leave this city like they plan, and become destined for greater things. Maybe even become hunters."

I start to feel bitter at his words, the old man patting my head and stating "Work harder and catch up to him. I'm sure you will be able to." With that he walks away, going back inside, the bell chiming alerting a customer had entered his tiny shop, and he welcomes them.

I stare at Heytun and when he feels me staring he hisses "What are you looking at?"

My eyes glance away, and I then ask "Do you really plan on leaving here someday...? Is that why you have been hanging around them so often? Because you're planning to leave?"

He is silent, and he stands up, grabbing his book off the ground. Just when he's about to walk away, I grab his sleeve making him stop. He then looks down at me and asks coldly "What?"

"Answer my question," I state promptly staring up at him from the floor. My grip on his sleeve tightening. He sighs, grabbing my hand on his sleeve which makes me blush. I really did hate these feeling I developed for him...they got in the way of so many important things. Like my goal of finding my sister and getting revenge on my family. It was like my mind had become hazy, and all I saw was him now. Not the important things that mattered.

He then yanks my hand from his sleeve forcibly, and he answers walking away and down the steps "Yes. I'm sick of stupid city...I want to leave with the others." At his words, I stand up abruptly and before he can move away from me any further, I hug him from behind. He automatically stiffens, caught off guard from my sudden actions as I wind my arms around his torso and press my head against his back.

His body was no longer childish and skinny. He was beginning to grow muscles, his torso and abdomen no longer being soft flesh but hard and tightened underneath all of his clothing he wore, all resulting back from the hard training her was enduring and putting himself through each day and night. Training to become a stronger man, and leave his boyhood behind. Not like he had much of a boyhood, or that he had many fond memories of this place anyway during his stay. I suppose I can see why he wanted to leave. Who would want to stay?

It was all because of that other boy he hung around at the junkyard. The one with the tattoo on his forehead. Ever since he dragged Heytun into this, he put ideas in his head of wanting to leave and take revenge on the ones that made them feel pain. Which necessarily wasn't a bad thing other than the revenge part, but for me, it was...because each day he hung around him more and the other children so he barely hung around the old man or me. What happens if he forgets about me totally? The thought is heartbreaking, and I didn't want to think about it for long.

"Please don't leave! I don't want to be left behind!" I say loudly to get my point across, my arms tightening around him. He is silent, but shock mostly freezing his tongue which has never happened before, for him anyway. I start to feel good when I hear that inside his chest, his heart pounding madly, it also being in chaos like his state of mind. My heart rate at this point in time also beats madly. I have never been this close to him before...besides the fights we have gotten into.

He eventually settles, his muscles relaxing and eventually his heart rate does too which makes me frown. Wasn't it supposed to keep beating like it did if he was in love with me? He then replies to me "You won't be left...you are family."

Family...Oh, right he still thinks of me as his sister. My frown furthers but at his confirmation, my arms loosen and all I can mutter is "ok." Though it always hurts to be called his family, but I had to get used to it. It was better than nothing. And like that day and onward, I let go of him. To let him be on his way. Though every time the pain in my chest only grew worse.

**Present**

When days started to turn into weeks, the apartment began to get chilly and without heat yet I found myself huddling into as many blankets as I could. Even that lizard that I was instructed to take care of was finding itself cold, trying to warm up to me while Feitan was gone. Hoverever, I wanted no part with gaining friendship from some scaley creature that Feitan liked. I am left totally alone, and for once I am glad, though I admit I was getting a little bored here with nothing but tv to occupy me.

It was hard to look Feitan in the eye after 'Our little incident' as I would like to call it but luckily most days he found himself busy, and it wasn't the type of busy where it was his type of fun like getting a hooker off the side of the road or partying with his buddies. He was doing business since apparently something had gone down with his boss. Something about their or his boss losing his nen...but they didn't talk much about that around me, that being the only thing I picked up from there very secretive and private conversations.

The group was always going in and out of the apartment at odd times, leaving, planning trips, and getting into debates about what to do. They seemed a bit scatterbrained, with there not being a leader around to help them keep their head in the game. The type of business I heard Feitan talk about, was always about, scheming, planning, thieving, torturing, and straight up murdering. He didn't beat around the bush when they found themselves in a problem, he seemed to take the number two spot in the group very quickly. Though I never imagined him as the leader type.

Though I wondered if right about now he was really taking care of business with his boss. All I kept hearing before he left was stuff about a video game called 'Greed Island,' and since then, Feitan nor any of his troupe buddies have returned even though Yorkshin was now covered in a thin layer of snow. I was not awaiting his arrival back, but still... The food here was running low, and sometimes I worried he would never come back and I would rot here...in this stupid apartment with nothing but the lizard. But he wouldn't leave his precious Candy, would he?

I walk around the apartment, the chain around my ankle rattling against the floor, as I find myself organizing the very many odd things he collected over time. Sometimes I would like to think of my captor as a person who was normal just like everyone else. One who had parents at one time, one who actually felt love and not sadistic pleasure from hurting others. I would like to think that...but he was all but human. He might have been a human in flesh, but his heart belonged to that of some beast.

As I organize things on a bookshelf, I find souvenirs from the victims he favored. Whether they be jewelry, hunters licenses, or teeth or fingernails, he had everything. Some were labeled but not in Japanese. They were labeled in a foreign language. I narrow my eyes upon the foreign language, the lettering familiar. I find a lot of things familiar when concerning Feitan, and it irritated me. It was the same thing, over and over again, and I was getting sick of it.

I place one of his Trevor Brown books back in its spot, some have a thin layer of dust while others not so much. Though it sounded dumb, I ordered each one alphabetically, having nothing better to do but organize, clean, and declutter everything around me as I wait to hear the locks to the apartment door click.

This might have been for nothing, but I still found my earring Feitan stole from me a while back ago. The one he slipped from my ear thinking it was from a lover even though it wasn't and I had bought such jewelry for myself. He had put the earring on the bookshelf in the far back, hiding it amongst his victims' souvenirs probably thinking I would never find it, but unlucky for him I did.

I glare at the very top of the shelf after I'm done with dusting and organizing the things I could reach. Now, all that remained was the top shelves, but I would need something to stand on that was sturdy. My eyes glance around me until I grab the back of a chair and slide it over towards the bookshelf. Once placing it on the floor, I step up on to it, and the chair is wobbly at first, but I become perfectly steady after some time passes.

Once standing, I slide a rag along the upper shelves, collecting the dust that had gathered. Though I find it strange on the very top shelf there was nothing but a black box, with a lock on it, the locking being numbered. I stare at it as I clean up the dust around the shelves. I wonder if he was lazy and the last code that he put in was the very code he has around the lock. I put down the rag reaching out and grabbing the box that seemed to be old, warn, and leather.

I try pulling up the latch, but it doesn't open. I sigh, of course, he wouldn't be that dumb, and he wouldn't be that dumb to write the code down somewhere. But...I wonder if what's inside this locked box, is the key to my chained ankle. I narrow my eyes and drag the box completely off the shelf, things inside of it clattering. There seemed to be more than just one thing in it.

I grow determined now that I think the box could lead to my freedom, and then I could find my own boss and continue with my task of trying to find my sister. I step off the chair, and I go and sit on the bed, crossing my legs. Now to try some combinations...

...

...

It seemed like forever has passed since then. Each code that I have tried written down on a pad of paper. I was growing irritated, and I kept biting my fingernail as I stared at the stupid black box sitting on the bed. I growl ruffling up my black hair that has since I gotten here, started to grow a little past my breasts. If this box really did lead to my freedom, then I had to try harder than this. I had to continue with my goal and get away from this sicko in order to do so.

Plus I keep getting reminded of our little incident, and how deep down I found it enjoyable and it made me absolutely sick. I needed to get away before I start to feel what they call 'Stockholm Syndrome' if I haven't already...

I toss my hair off my shoulder as I stare at the lock that seemed to be my worst enemy. I then roll the numbers to my birthday just out of boredom and that I haven't tried that possible combination, 5...21. I know it was dumb, but I was getting desperate and maybe if I wasn't so lucky, my twin sister, Yumi was. Then once I do, I pull the latch open and when I hear it click and open, my heart starts to accelerate.

No way...it was my birthday. I know Feitan didn't know it, but what a strange coincidence. I pull it open, being quick and urgent. Knowing my luck, he could be on his way back, getting ready to whip open his apartment door and catch me in this act of trying to escape and then everything would be over for me. No freedom...but I might get freedom in another life. Then once I pull it open, I blink at what's inside.

Junk...it was a bunch of junk. I chew at my lip, glaring digging through the contents of the box. Why would he keep all this crap in here? There were some weird foreign artifacts that no one could read, but him, kid's drawings, an old photograph of a young couple, and the behind the photograph is an old photo of two kids. I compare the photos side by side picking them to see them in the light better.

The couple resembled Feitan in a sense. The woman was curvy, though some would call her overweight while some would call her curvy, I just happened to think she was more curvy than overweight. The woman had long and dark hair that was pinned up with a fancy looking hairpiece. She wears a purple kimono adorned with white butterflies and flowers, and her sleeve had covered her mouth. Her eyes closed shut as she preferably smiles for the camera.

While the man was thin, tiny, and oriental looking, same as the woman. His dark hair was cropped short, and he wears a fancy black yukata with an overcoat, his eyes appearing to be light from the photograph. I blink at them...were these his parents. I flip the photograph, to find it being labeled but of course, I couldn't read it. I drop the photograph from my fingers, letting it flutter down in the box of junk. I then look at the photo with the kids. A boy and a girl.

The girl is smiling showing at the time of the photo she is missing her two front teeth as she hooks her arm with the boy. Her hair is black, neatly done up in a bun as a flower is pinned into it, and her eyes are gray just like Feitan... She wears a pink kimono with sakura branches as a design, and she wears white slip-on shoes as she holds the handle of a pink umbrella with sakura petals. Then my eyes glance towards the boy, the boy is frowning, but he seems to be older and taller than the girl by a couple inches.

The boy wears a red Chinese top with black dragons riding up the sides and black baggy pants, and he also wears black flats. This must be Feitan, and god looking at his face here, he looked so innocent although not cheery like any other child. You would have never known he would have grown up to become some demented killer while looking at this photo. You would think he grew up to be a prince or something of the likes from his attire and groomed looks...Not to mention how short his hair was kept.

Though the more I stare at the photo, the more my head begins to hurt. I ignore the dull pain and then when I flip the photo, my eyes widen, this time something is written in our language, but the handwriting is messy like it was done by a child. That alone doesn't make my eyes widen, it was more of the fact, the name that was written next to Feitans was something I recognized.

I mutter "Ai..." and just like a car had just run me over, I hold my head dropping the photo, making it flutter back into the box. Many unwanted memories lapse over the other ones, as unwanted feelings also come with the memories. I start to cry but not because the memories were sad, but because of the fact, the boy, Heytun, and Feitan were all the same person. In my fit of rage my hand hits the metal box, flinging it off the bed and everything scatters while some things break.

'How did I forget everything?!' I scream in my head, tears falling on to the bed's blankets and quickly getting absorbed. Then the very last memory floods into my head, that being, Yumi...That time I ran away from the young Feitan back then, I had bumped into her, and she had smiled, then everything went blank. Her sentence being very fresh and vivid in my head, as I break free of her nen's grasp _'You seem to be in pain, my dear sister. Do you wish to forget everything...along with that boy?'_

But what had I said to her previously, what kind of reaction did I have when I haven't seen her in so long, what kind of reaction did she have? Those things seemed to have slipped from my mind. And she must have put false memories into his head, ones where I had died. I set my jaw, my teeth clenched tightly. I couldn't stay here much longer, I needed to leave. I don't think I could ever look my captor in the eye, knowing he was the very boy I was in love with for all these years. He had changed drastically...and not in a good way.

I look down at the scattered things on the floor and there in plain sight, was a skeleton key. It seemed to be hidden away in something that had broken upon hitting the floor. I immediately lunge for it, quickly getting off the bed to do so. My hands start to shake as I now snatch it off the floor and I look at my chained ankle. This had to be my key to freedom!

I then push the key into the lock hole and twist it, then suddenly the sound of it unlocking and getting loose on my ankle sends me pure adrenaline. The chain becomes loose and falls on the ground. Tears slip down my face from the excitement. Before I wipe them and quickly stand up. I was free! After so long I was free. I felt so many emotions it wasn't even funny.

I quickly rush towards the door which I'm now able to reach, thanks to the freedom from that vile chain. I then grab the knob and twist it open. Once seeing the outside of the apartment, I feel even more excitement and adrenaline, and I waste no time at fleeing the place, slamming the door shut behind me and the entire time I flee, I don't look back. I only move continuously forward...nothing blocking my path.

...

...

Gray and empty eyes stare at the drifting snow as it falls. He and the troupe were successful at getting what they wanted, that nen exorcist was now heading towards the boss with a few other trouble members to accompany him. The small man was finding himself heading back to the city of Yorkshin. He was tired and drained from his journey, and for once he found himself just wanting to sleep for many hours to come and not bother and toy with that girl he brought home weeks ago.

Snow crunches underneath his boot as he walks through the streets, hands stuffed in his trench coat as his bandana keeps the lower half of his face somewhat warm. He wasn't used to the cold, and he forgets the Yorkshin had things such as snow...sometimes. He found snow to be odd and foreign weather as he never traveled in it for long. Perhaps that is what had made his trip back so exhausting.

His eyes then drift towards a hooded figure in a black cloak which is walking towards him. He finds the figure to be a woman, that much is evident because of the chest and her figure. He puts himself on edge as he awaits an attack from the shady figure but none come. The girl smiles at him, the upper half of her face concealed and she simply walks past him.

He stops in his tracks. For some reason, a headache finds a way to his brain, and he turns around to the see the girl is long gone. Something was weird about her, and the sudden headache doesn't help his situation much either. But for some reason, he thought he had met her somewhere...That nen seemed all but familiar, and so does his headache.

His headache worsens, making him dizzy to which he grasps the brick wall for support. He closes his eyes, and he thinks 'perhaps this is happening because of his lack of sleep the last few days.' But he knows it was something much more difficult than that. That woman...he knew...and this was her nen. He closes his eyes briefly as he pushes himself off the wall, continuing to walk further. Old memories haunt him like some plague, which only riles him up.

Memories of the original troupe, the original members, and how over time some had grown very bitter and cold to the world such as Feitan, while other members had left there side officially such as Uvogin. He thinks about how he was found by the kind old man... how he was barely breathing, and he had no hope left after being their captive, being tortured by them, humiliated, burned alive, and finally, dumped and left for dead. Then how after years passed with the old man he began to think of him as a new substitute family forgetting everything about his rough childhood years. He now recalls the old man had brought a girl home he saved, the one which reminded him of his little sister Ai.

Then more memories beat him down, eating away at his heart. It was the memories such as his life before the city of trash, his homeland, the strange and some beautiful creatures there, his sibling which had never left his side, his family which wasn't so kind but he still felt a connection to them... deep deep down inside of that cold and dead heart of his. Then the last memories make his finger twitch, and he manipulates his nen to make his nails extend from the pure bloodlust, the thought of the invaders, his captors, and also the ones responsible for his sibling humiliation and death.

How such a small girl, had a scream louder than anything he had ever heard. How such a kindhearted girl, snarled, cursed and turned bitter...and how the very girl who was his own blood, spoiled like some bad fruit and became insane. He wanted to leave those thoughts and memories behind even going so far as warping his name, and like his simple name change, his personality became also warped over time. Memories, revenge, and their actions and choices could really affect a person.

He could have been a nice person he supposed, but why be one...? When the world had never exactly been ever nice or shown kindness to him? If he did choose to be a kind person, he would have only been killed by now. Nice people are the first to get taken advantage of, and like every nice person he knew, they had died, and their corpses were trampled upon.

His eyes stare ahead turning to nothing but slits, the headache still present, memories such as these made him want to kill someone...no more like torture them to death. Each scream of pain was music to his ears and eases his heart at the same time. But instead of solving his problems with bloodlust, he stops in front of a liquor store...perhaps that would solve his problems better. It wouldn't solve the headache, but it would solve the bitter memories in his brain...to make him forget temporally.

Unknown to him, as he enters the liquor store, a certain someone was currently escaping grasp, running down the snowy streets to get to an unknown destination but she knew she wanted to get far far far away from this town and never come or look back.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** I just started rewatching Hunter x Hunter to get me back in the mood to write for it and it had solved all my problems for writer's block as of right now. I would have to say HxH is one of my top and favorite animes of all time.


	9. Chapter Nine: Freedom x Freaks

**Quick A/N: **I finally finished uploading and editing everything that was previously posted before. Now everyone can enjoy brand new chapters! :)

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Freedom x Freaks **

* * *

The short man didn't know how to feel upon coming home and finding his apartment empty, and the door slightly ajar. The now empty booze bottle slips from his fingers and hits the carpeted floor, glass shards nestling in black fuzz and glinting dangerously. He walks into his apartment slowly, his eyes narrowing upon the unlocked ankle chain, and his box of things smashed on the ground. Anger slowly boils in him as he leans down picking up the black box and setting it flat on the ground. Most of everything that wasn't soft or paper...broken.

His eyes linger on an old photo, a photo of him and...Ai. Before he forces his eyes to look elsewhere. Its been a while since he last looked at that specific photo, and he wished he didn't need to look at it again. Bitter feelings now replace the anger he felt moments ago. He clicks his tongue, as he collects the children drawings and the old pictures placing them back in their rightful place inside the box.

Then his eyes look elsewhere, at the broken things, the anger returning and swelling in his chest. He sneers, at the thought of that trashy one-eyed girl, rummaging through his personal things and actually breaking the only remaining precious things in his life that held some actual value to him. His eyes grow dark, as he slips his phone from his pocket. When he found that girl, he would make her pay...dearly.

Feitan then quickly types out a message to a few punks who be up for a searching job even for the smallest amount of money, enough to get them a quick fix for the night,_ 'If you find a trashy girl with my mark, contact me, and you will be rewarded with some rare jewels from my recent job.' _

His headache returns after he turns his phone off, slipping it back into his trench coat pocket.

He goes to walk ahead only to grimace, holding his head again, a repeated pressure and throbbing pain resurfacing but much more painful than the last. A foggy memory surfaces of a girl, and when he tries to ignore it, his mind and nen fights him. Trying to show him something, but it was as if something was blocking it from playing within his head.

Finally, the headache fades, and he sighs deeply, the foggy memory of the girl also disappearing along with his headache. Now he just needed to find that girl, and if one of those freaks couldn't...he would. Though, he feared if he found her first at these very moments, she would get a fate worse than death.

...

**(Yoko Pov)**

I breathe in and out through my nose, a fog escaping from my lips as I carefully make way thru the city streets. It was cold, and all I had for warmth was a sweater, pants, and boots...All stolen goods from one of the local stores in town. I couldn't be running around in the snow with only a t-shirt, pants, and no shoes. Though I admit, I should have also stolen, a scarf, mittens, hat, and a jacket. I make sure my nen was concealed and that no passengers who happened to know nen can notice me. Who knew how outraged..Heyt...no Feitan would be when he found I escaped after coming back from his journey.

I found myself not believing that man was really Heytun. I mean I knew something was always wrong in his head when he started calling me by his dead sibling's name, but to enjoy torture like that, and to enjoy killing was beyond me. I start to bite at my fingernail on my thumb as I make sure to keep my head down, I stuck out like a sore thumb. Especially the eyepatch. I needed to get rid of it. I yank the eyepatch from my face, tucking it into my pants pocket. My glass eye is now exposed, but you couldn't really tell it was fake at a quick glance.

I hold myself, my arms slightly trembling at the cold. It was early morning, and last night I barely got a wink of sleep. I had slept in an alley behind a dumpster, and the entire time I was worried Feitan or one of his friends would find me. They were skilled at everything, so that means tracking and hunting someone down was one of their specialties. Plus all I had for warmth was a bonfire the hobos were using and gathering around. It reminded me of my childhood back in Meteor City, except there I was dying from the heat and not the cold.

My stomach starts to growl, and I begin to really hate human needs. I didn't have a dime on me or penny for that matter. All my pockets had were lint...and my eyepatch I suppose. Plus I didn't want to be caught in this city any longer...or else I would be a dead woman if caught by Feitan or the Troupe. Though the Troupe was in a bind last time I knew, I doubt they would be looking for me. So all I had to worry about was a rampant Feitan.

At the thought of no money, I see a poster stapled on to a post saying 'Heavens Arena,' Get paid to fight! I stop in front of it, staring at in thought. Perhaps that is an idea, but then I quickly dismiss the idea shaking my head as it would be to public, and then who knew what sketchy people I would be fighting. I don't want to be drawing attention to myself, I wanted to lay low. I would have to find other ways to get money and fast...or I could just steal. No, I wanted to be nothing like Feitan...he stole all the time. It was already bad enough I stole clothing.

I continue on my way, my boots leaving footprints in the freshly fallen snow that has collected on the sidewalk. The more I walk, the more I see other ways of getting money. One of the other ways... being prostitution. Whatever happens, I don't think I could ever resort to such means. I stayed clean all this time, promising myself I would never turn down that road so why do it now? I shut my eyes; briefly, my stomach still complaining about food, and my mouth dry like cotton begging for a drink.

I reopen my eyes after giving everything so much thought. My only way would be stealing. My fingers curl into my palm, as much as I hated the thought of stealing from another, this world leaves me no other choices.

My eyes land on a flashily dressed woman walking in front of me, holding the strap of her pink leather purse as she walked alone. A perfect target, she also seemed not to be able to use her nen. She flips her dyed pink hair off her shoulder that matched her purse, and her phone makes a soft 'dinging' sound. She turns towards the sound, before stopping in her tracks.

She brings her purse off her shoulder and unzips it, taking her phone out to check it. This... would be the perfect opportunity to steal from her. Just when I'm about to close in on her, another person rounds the corner than another. My eyes focus on the punk woman and man.

The woman wears a half shirt, exposing her midriff and belly button piercing. Accompanied by her dark half shirt is baggy black sweatpants. She has funky two-toned hair, and she chews at her lip piercing. The man, on the other hand, has spiked black hair with green tips, leather jacket, and leather pants with boots. His eyebrow being littered with silver hoop piercing.

I can tell they're both nen users and I stop, deciding not to steal from the woman in front of me. You never know if they were the hero type or these people were friends with the pink haired girl.

I sigh, before going around the woman with the pink hair and purse. Her fingers quickly type on her phone, most likely texting someone. The two punk people watch me, and when I pass them in the street I hear the girl mutter softly to the man next to her, "That's her. Number two's toy that went missing..."

My heart stops, and when I turn slightly to face them, the man's aura flares threateningly. With his nen, a black scythe forms out of thin air, and he goes to swing it at me, but I quickly dodge it. I manage to jump back in time to create distance between the man and I. The man shows no annoyance at me escaping his attack which I find odd he doesn't try to attack me a second time. The girl with the pink purse on her phone, gasps in surprise and starts backing away rather quickly and going the other way. Though I can see she worriedly turns her head every few seconds from the corner of my eye, but I don't focus on her because I am much too focused on the two punks in front of me.

I am hesitant about using my nen, but he leaves me no other choice. Once my aura shrowds me the man smirks and hums adjusting the scythe in his hand "You're right. She is one of number two's toys. He marked her with his nen." He traces over an imaginary thing next to me, and he hums "His mark is there."

"Yeah yeah...whatever. You should know I'm always right. You should never doubt me, Mars. I can tell just by looking at her she is the one that escaped him." the girl says in annoyance.

_'Mark? I have been marked? By Feitan? How?' _I think in my head, my lips pursing together in a frown as I stare ahead at my two enemies. Turning my head to look at the invisible mark he spoke of. When I turn my head for the split second, he steps forward again swinging the scythe my way and again I barely dodge it, stepping back. This time he doesn't give up after the first swing, and he swings a second time, then a third, and then a fourth time.

My reactions slow, each step I take, my movements a bit slower than the last, and with his fifth swing, his scythe nicks my arm, making it bleed. I wince as I hold my arm and the guy says in between the swings of his scythe "Sorry girl. My girlfriend and I really need the cash."

Our one-sided fight gets forced out into the street, and I start to get angry at the stranger that is attacking me for cash. I go for his weapon and kick it out of his hands, and his weapon disappears once it hits the ground. He whistles, "Lucky shot you got there."

I ignore him before I go to punch him, hoping to knock him out with one blow and when my fist makes contact with his face, the blow sends him back a little. He grunts, rubbing the cheek that had been hit. I hiss then before walking towards him a second time "Was that a lucky shot then?"

His green eyes seem to be enraged by this, and all he mutters out is "You bitch. You hit me!" I want to say _'no duh, you attacked me. What do you expect?' _But I am not given a chance as a black rubber-like substance wraps around my waist. I grimace as I stare down at it and I try and get out of it, only to find myself stuck.

_'What kind of nen ability was this?' _I think panicking, and I see the woman approaching looking angry as well. She then stands in front of me her eyes narrowing and looking insane "I would kill you for hurting Mars like that...but we still need you to bring back to him. And anyway, either way, you're going to turn up dead. Because his toys never live that long." She smirks slightly before she continues "and you won't be able to break free from my cement lock. You can try but...only Troupe members are able to. A commoner like you...won't be able to break free."

She then turns, and despite her words, I still struggle within her odd nen that was cementing my legs together with the more it dried. She rubs the man's cheek cooing to him "Are you alright Mars? She hit you good."

The man nods and continues sneering at me "Yeah. Let's just bring her to number two, and get our money. I'm sure he will deal with her.." And with that, my freedom was short-lived. Thanks to Feitan's freak friends. Well even if they were his 'friends,' they didn't reference him as Feitan but actually, number two. And I knew of that meaning...he was the second leg of the spider.

...

...

**(Years ago)**

"So did it hurt?" I ask, listening to the crickets and sitting on top of one of the many trash piles of the city. My eye stare down at Heytun who was now currently labeled Feitan, who sits at the bottom of the trash pile. Deciding to take one of the best spots among the trash, a green chair with rips and yellow stuffing coming out of it. Overall it was still in good condition out of everything within the junkyard and most days, I found the boy who was Feitan's friend sitting there. The boy with shaggy yellow hair, named Phinks.

He replies to my question, his voice soft as he plays with the yellow stuffing coming out of the chair while looking up at the clear night sky "Not really..."

"Really?" I ask pausing before continuing "Can I see it? Where did you even get it? Your shoulder? Back? One of your legs..?"

He turns his head, looking up at me, and he replies "Come here if you want to see it."

I stare down at him, not wanting to get up from my spot sitting on a tipsy plastic box upon other things mounted on top of the pile but my curiosity gets the better of me. He turns around facing the other way, always giving off the appearance he didn't care either way if I went to him or not and that it was my choice. I stand up being careful as I make my way down the pile of trash before finally, my feet hit the ground with a thump.

"Well let me see," I say prominently, annoyed he made me come all the way down to him just to see his spider tattoo that he received sometime this afternoon. I stare at him and wonder where exactly the tattoo is on his body.

His gray eyes slide to me again, and he then sticks his tongue out at me. Parts of his tongue extremely red and irritated. On his tongue, the spider tattoo is revealed and it covers the entirety of his tongue. Then in the middle of the spider's body is the number 2. I stare in complete and utter awe before he puts his tongue back into his mouth, away from my eye.

"Wow, you got it on your tongue?" I ask surprised about its location. "Didn't it hurt? And why'd ya picked the number two? Or did you even get to pick your own number..."

He replies rubbing his lower lip with his left pointer finger, lips that at the moment didn't look smooth but actually chapped "it didn't hurt...I have felt worse pain than a needle. and two is a lucky number...in my homeland anyway."

"Two is lucky in your homeland? How? Or do you even know the reason..." I ask curiously, sitting on the arm of the chair that creaked slightly upon me sitting on it. I stare at the young Feitan in front of me. His hair cropped short but reaching a little past his ears. That happened to be long for him in his younger days...Now, not so much.

He replies again picking at his chapped lips now "Because good things come in pairs..."

"Yeah but you're always mostly alone. So it doesn't t make any sense at all to me." I state not really getting his explanation either. I then tease slightly grinning "You know here... number 2 is not so lucky. It means poop actually. And that's right... You're nothing but a shit anyway."

He then glares before he shoves me off the arm of the chair, and I fall back on to some of the trash littering the ground from the pile, my fall ending with a high pitched yelp and clattering of metal cans and plastic. I wince, but it doesn't take me long to sit up straight, only to see him already gone from the chair and walking away from me. I glare at his back and yell "Hey! That was uncalled for! You-you big jerk Heytun! My back hurts now!"

He turns back to face me, only for me to see a slightly mischievous grin plastered across his face. Seeing that mischievous grin gives me a hint that he wasn't' necessarily angry over my statement but more in a playful mood.

"Oh, you're so on tonight," I mutter to myself, and I stand up quickly before running after him.

What I didn't notice that night, was that two onlookers watched. A boy with a book and the blonde boy normally with feitan.

The blonde boy asks twisting a lock of curly hair around his finger "You think he likes her? Like has a crush on her?"

The boy with the book looks down at the strange scene, of the normally stoic teen and the little girl playing together. He then mutters "It's not love...or a crush. I can tell its purely the love for a family member on Heytun's part...but on her part..." The boy's dark orbs look over to see the little girls face, that was bright and happy at Feitans playfulness that night "On her part it's different..."

The blonde strums his fingers along his jaw "You think so?"

The dark haired boy with the book stands up before stepping down the pile of trash "Not think... I know so. Expressions are easy to read."

"Ah sucks to be her then..." the blonde boy mutters before shortly following after the boy with the book, and shouts seeing the boy at the bottom of the trash pile already, "Hey Wait! Wait up!". A book being the prize they found together that night within one of the many piles of trash.

...

...

**(Present)**

The loud punk music carries on even through the wooden door of one of the private rooms in the club. A room to which the couple had thrown me in and locked the door of. The girl's nen ability was powerful and strange meaning she probably was a specialist within the community, and I was just so very unlucky running into her. The guy I could have definitely handled but her...not really. She was on another level. She was equivalent to a weaker member of the phantom troupe.

As I sit on the floor next to the long red sofa, my head rests on the leather arm. I remember when they first had dragged me into the club about an hour or so ago. Either one on either side of me, dragging me as her nen had hardened around my legs as a forever binding or temporary bind, as there be no way her nen ability last forever on someone. I only had so much time to look around and examine my surrounding, as everything was so very fast.

I did my best to remember the layout of the trashy punk club with graffiti spray painted across each and every wall. It wasn't a big place but average sized with weird and odd decor...The people were also weird to me.

The smell of pot and alcohol was nauseating to me when the club doors were first opened, and on top of that, the music was loud enough to give anyone a headache. I glare at the vodka bottle resting on the wooden coffee table with three clean glass cups with coasters underneath them. Then my glare wanders to the leather sofa, wondering how many couples had sex on the particular sofa upon renting the private room at the club. I start to lean away from it at the thought of when it last had been cleaned.

A shiver runs down my spine when I hear voices outside the door causing me to stiffen. The voices belonging to the couple from earlier and my eyes wander to the wooden door. I would have normally been freaking and planning my escape, but it seems each time I try to my mission fails. It was a horrible feeling... and my hands already hurt from punching the black cement wrapped around my legs over and over again.

Then as I listen more closely, I hear Feitan's voice causing me to freeze and stare in horror at the door. He was already back...

"Undo your nen on her. I want her to be able to move..." I hear my kidnapper say.

The girl then says sniffing most likely from the drugs she just snorted up her nose "Alright. But wheres our money...or jewels or whatever you promised? Mars and I really need it."

"You will get it when you get it..." he mutters. "Don't test my patience..."

"but.." I hear her start to protest but she quiets down, and she mutters some more after snapping her fingers "Fine I understand. Just try not to make a mess. This is Mar's club, not mine."

Upon the girl snapping her fingers the cement around my legs begin to melt and fade into nothing but a black watery substance. Once my legs are free I quickly stand and find myself pressed into the farther corner in the room away from the door, my chest heaving up and down quickly. The door then creaks open revealing a disheveled Feitan with messier and longer hair from his last journey, but when I see him, I get flooded with all sorts of confusing emotions.

I start to see him as both the young boy in my memories...and the monster he has become now. He stares at me with narrowed eyes as he slowly closes the door behind him and locks it. He smiles ever so slightly, but the smile is a smirk. He steps forward towards the coffee table before stopping, and he says "I never expected you to break into the box and run away. You are the first to which as ever gotten this far...but with this first, I think we should celebrate."

I stay quiet, as he is eerily calm about everything and he twists the cap off the vodka bottle and fills two glass cups to the top. He then slides the cup to the farthest end of the coffee table, and he says while smirking still "Drink...You're going to need it by the time I am done with you." He starts to giggle as he lifts the glass cup to his lips and downs the drink in a matter of seconds. You could tell he had already been drinking before this, but I find the biggest problem lies in my heart...and the confusion.

I grip my shirt, as my heart pounds from a mixture of fear...and love from long ago. My eyes narrow at him as a tear escapes from my eye. Why did he have to change so much? And why do I still have feelings for this monster...? My eyes slide down to the glass cup at the corner of the coffee table, and I don't move, but instead, I start to cry silently.

Just why do you have to change so much...? Why did the boy have to be Feitan of all people? Why did I have to be his next victim...?


	10. Chapter Ten: His Favorite Toy

**Quick A/N: ** _A steamy lemon happens in this chapter. Please don't read if it will make you uncomfortable. _

* * *

**Chapter Ten: His ****Favorite Toy**

* * *

"Crying already. I haven't even started yet..." he mutters softly, his hollow gray eyes staring into my own as his now empty glass is set on top of the coffee table once more. "Are you frightened of me or is it about what I'm going to do to you?" he asks me in curiosity as he sits on the arm of the red leather couch, his lips tugged up in a deadly smirk.

I don't reply to him; instead, I keep my eyes cast down to the floor as I try and control my breathing and crying. My throat tightens, as I hold back any sobs from escaping me and my heart feels heavy.

I then hear him speak once more as I fail to respond to him like he wants, "This isn't any fun. Where's all your fight gone? Or at the very least, you can try and run away from me again...turn it into a little game we can play. You know I like games...Like, Hide and seek. But if I find you, you drop your panties for me willingly and bend over. Then...with my hand, you will get ten spanks on the ass... second time I find you... You get another ten smacks with let's say...my belt."

His grin grows when he mentions the belt, and he sighs, and he goes to continue, but I cut him off, hissing lowly "I'm not going to play one of your sick games. You can forget it."

He then stands up, grabbing the second glass of vodka he has poured for me and he walks up to me, the rubber heel to his boots clunking against the marble floor. Before I know it, he is in front of me, and he yanks my head back as he grabs a fistful of my hair. I whimper pitifully, as he puts the glass cup to my lips, and he says his tone low and deadly "Let's discuss some rules first, pet. One, I offer something like a drink... you take it. Two, bad pets don't get a choice in the matter I give you. Three, you never disrespect me. Now, drink. I won't ask a second time..."

I want to pull away from his touch, I want to put up a fight, but I do nothing. Instead, I start to drink small sips of the vodka, even though I grimace at the repulsive taste. Out of every alcoholic beverage, I had never tasted vodka until today, and like with almost every alcohol ever, it's bitter. He doesn't pull the glass away from my lips until every last drop is gone, and when it's gone, he pulls it away from me. I glare at him keeping the last bit of alcohol on my tongue. He then walks backward before placing the glass cup back on the table. He stares at me as if in thought, and for a moment I think about spitting the last bit of alcohol on him. But it might cost me my tongue, so I force myself to swallow the last bit of the drink.

He then hums as he stares at me "You know. I'm actually not in the mood for any light-hearted games, you soured my mood for them." Then I wish I actually did spit it on him, at least so I could humiliate him before he decided something to do to me.

The more I examine the short male in front of me the more I stop seeing the old version of him. This man I knew no longer, he wasn't the young man I fell in love with. He wasn't anything to me but a douchebag so I just murmur not thinking straight, not thinking of the tasks I would still leave unfinished "If you're going to kill me...just do it. What are you waiting for? I don't even care anymore...Haven't you tortured me enough... Feitan?"

Silence befalls us, as he stares at me his lips pulled down in a frown. Silence like this unusual for him and his tired gray eyes just stare at me. Then he breaks out in laughter, his cackle sounding demonic. I stare at him shocked as he continues to cackle though it slowly starts to die down.

Then he stares at me with a cruel smile, and he hums "Do you think you will be able to get out that easily now? After everything..." He stalks back towards me, and he grabs my face making me stare directly into his eyes. His fingers are slender, yet hold a warmth to them that his heart does not have. He then hisses "No. Now, I will take my time with you. I will make sure you dread every single second you spend with me. There won't be a single moment that you will be happy. You destroyed things I can not repair, and you will pay for that with your time." His fingers curl around my jaw painfully tight, and he pushes me back against the wall with his strength, "You will only wish that I killed you earlier..."

I whimper when my back smashes into the wall, and Feitan is as close to me as he can get. He is so close now that I can feel every breath he takes fan out against my face, and I smell the slight hint of alcohol. There is a warmth that floods in my cheeks and I start to feel uncomfortable. I try and shake that feeling, knowing that I should be worried, but deep down inside of me, my child self is crawling to the surface, wanting the touch I yearned from the man I loved years ago...my first and probably final love.

He tilts my head using the fingers he has curled around my jaw and he whispers in my ear, his lips playing out against my earlobe "How did you think you could survive again without me...? Were you planning on running back to your mafia friends...when the mafia in this city has been long since destroyed."

My eyes widen, and I say trying to tilt my head back to face him, but I can't move it, because he makes sure I can't. Instead, I hiss my eye glancing at him from the side as best as I could "What do you mean?"

He giggles as he replies "An assassin killed all the families' dons. It will be a while until the mafia regroups and the least of their worries is taking in a freeloader like you..."

Now, all I can think about is Ukyo and how he must be doing, but my thoughts come to a halt as the tip of his tongue darts out moving up my earlobe before his teeth nip the part he has tasted. The flush on my cheeks grow, and I think about the one time I did...pleasure him with my mouth. Is that what this would turn into again...or would it be something worse or much much more...

"What are you going to do to me?" I ask him, my voice shakey and he pulls away to stare at my side profile.

He replies smirking as he lowers himself to my neck, the tip of his tongue playing out on my skin "I don't know, I'm still deciding that..." As his tongue moves along my skin, he stops at the juncture in my neck and both his lips press to my flesh. I find my breathing getting heavy, and I find struggling to be worthless in my situation. It would be best just to let him do as he pleased...that way perhaps he won't hurt me...for some time at least.

His lips drag along my skin before he bites me painfully, his teeth puncturing and bruising the skin brutally. I grimace, the feeling not so pleasurable as the feeling of his lips. Tears collect in my eyes, dripping down my face then down my chin and on to the floor. After he's done, he licks the abused flesh with the flat of his tongue and even the slight pressure of his muscle makes it throb more painfully.

He slowly lets go of my face before his hands go down to the bottom of my sweater and he goes to pull it up but before he does my hands fly to his shoulder and I say prominently, my fingers curling into him "NO."

"No?" He repeats my statement slowly and deadly, his voice lacking any empathy.

"You heard me...I won't sleep with you." I mutter, and my eyes cast down to his hands which still hold the ends of my sweater, but instead of holding it, it bunches in his hands as he makes a fist. Then I mutter more, in my head, I know what I'm saying is insanity "Never...I'd rather be tortured...Isn't that what you like doing anyway."

He is quiet, yet another silence befalling us, and he lets go of my sweater. Then my eyes go up to his face, his eyes resembling that of a cold...dead... fish. He then grabs my wrist before throwing me on to the red sofa. The action catches me by surprise, and I fall on to my stomach. I force myself up, but he stomps over towards me and presses the palm of his hand to my back.

He then questions me putting one knee on to the sofa looming over me, "Do you think I actually care what you want at this point...at any point actually? When did I ever give you that assumption?"

I turn my head still trying to push myself up, but his strength forces me into the position he wants me in. I finally have enough, and I yell more tears slipping down my face, making the sofa wet "You used to! When we were children!" My sobs choke me and before I can continue any further, I then mutter more pitifully than I wanted to, "You used to care...I know you did. You were...kind... deep down inside of you."

I feel an immense pressure on my back, and before I know it, he takes my shoulder and forces me on to my back, his eyes instead of cold are large and psychotic as he stares into my one and single eye. "What are you talking about..." he asks slowly and dripping with venom. "You are nobody to me...I don't know you."

"You do! I know you remember me! I'm Yoko! We grew up together in Meteor city with the old man...You can't forget him! And you shouldn't have forgotten me..." I yell as I struggle with him more in his state of shock.

He then grinds his teeth together and raises his voice yelling back at me "Shes dead! She's dead! She's dead! She's dead! That girl is dead! You aren't her! You're an imposter framing to be her!"

My breathing is heavy, as my heart squeezes and I mutter "Heytun...you have to remember me. Please, I'm not an imposter...You aren't this person either...You aren't this cruel man I know now today..."

His eyes grow larger, and his face loses color to it, but the strength he was applying to me is no longer there. He slowly gets off of me and falls into a sitting position at the far end of the couch in a state of shock and confusion. I can see it written on his face. I sit up slowly, and I go to reach out towards him thinking he was coming back to me, but my hand is slapped harshly as both his grey eyes look at me.

He mutters slowly and quietly going thru a mental breakdown "Don't touch me.."

His hand covers his eyes as he begins to rub his temple, and he repeats almost like a broken record "She's dead. I don't know you...You aren't her. I have seen her dead body."

"I'm her! Please believe me! It took me a while to remember too, but I think my sister made us forget and put false memories into our brains using her nen..." I mutter also sounding crazy as well. Then I say almost chocking up again, the memories I am repeating in my head nearly feeling like I lived them yesterday "You used to call me by the name of Ai...Your own sister."

His hand leaves his face as he hears this, and his shocked face does not wither away but stays. I don't know what to do or say anymore...and I reach out towards him yet again but this time he doesn't slap me or push me away. I grab his warm hand that is loose and unmoving, and I move slowly towards him before embracing his unmoving body.

I ask my voice a soft whisper, and I tremble slightly from hugging him, scared if he was going to lash out any second "Do you remember me...or not?"

I squeeze his hand gently, and he doesn't move. When I'm this close to him, I smell his natural scent of the outdoors, the slight smell of booze masking it. For some reason, he also smells slightly of cinnamon. A smell I never noticed on him before. My heart pounds in my chest and I'm nearly positive he can feel it pounding against his own chest. I'm probably going to regret my choices...Sooner rather than later.

Seconds turn into minutes as we stay like this, and my body begins to relax as I rest my head against his shoulder. As if everything just registers in his head he stiffens, every muscle in his body going rigid. "I don't understand...you aren't her. You can't be her! You aren' the girl who resembles Ai," he mutters his voice getting a growl to it. As I start to feel his anger boil inside of him from the simple notion of him yanking his hand away I pull away and grab his face.

This time I kiss him willingly and his eyes widen. I decide to shut my eye because the eyes of my captor and my once crush are confusing me and making me nervous. I imagine him as the boy I had once kissed like this, not him the way he is now. My lips move against his unresponsive ones, trying to get him to remember who I really am. I feel his bottom lip twitch, and finally, I feel him place his hands on me.

His hands squeeze my arms, and I feel his lips press back into mine. As his lips move in sync with mine, I pull away slightly whispering against his lips again "Do you remember...I remember you used to be scared of ladybugs...it seems silly now but-"

I get reprimanded and given a not so clear answer as he cuts me off and replies "Be quiet."

He then presses his lips against mine again. I feel him move rather quickly, as he lets go of my arms and presses his weight against me making me fall back into the cushions of the sofa. There is a warmth that spreads throughout my entire body as he pushes his tongue into the slight part in my lips.

His tongue intertwines with mine, and as his hips are pressed into mine, I can feel that the blood had already rushed into his hardened member that was currently pressing against my inner thigh. I whimper into our messy kiss, and I'm not quite too sure where his mindset was currently at, as this begins to spiral out of my control. He uses his nen, making his nails extend into claws, and he takes one and rips my sweater into two.

I gasp, and his tongue leaves my mouth, and he quickly finds a new spot to place his lips, and this is my cleavage. My breath gets caught in my throat as he nips slightly on the fatty flesh before he also uses his claw to slice through the fabric in between the two cups. My bra becomes loose, and he pushes the ripped material away from my body and uncovers my breasts.

I feel my nipples harden upon being exposed to the cold air, and I suddenly start to feel more vulnerable as he gropes my right breast and moves his mouth over my left. His lips steadily move downwards to my nipple before enveloping it into his mouth. His tongue swirls around the hardened bud before he takes it between his teeth and he applies slight pressure not enough to hurt badly but spark pleasure. His right hand then busies itself with groping my breast before he massages it using his hand.

I then mutter after a tangled whimper leaves my throat, "This... is going to fast..."

After leaving my left breast sleek with his salvia, all he has to say is "You provoked me. You shouldn't have done that." The dark haired male then sits up more, and he takes one of my legs and yanks my boot off and throwing it before yanking the other one off and just letting it fall on to the floor.

_'You should be protesting more...Don't forget this man kidnapped you.' _A voice whispers in my head as I stare at him, his hands moving to my jeans and his fingers slip the button through making it come undone. The voice whispers more_ 'Don't let him touch you like this after everything he has done...Hit him over the head now...run away from him. Do something instead of lying back and enjoying it.'_

I shut my eyes willing the voice away as he pulls my jeans down my legs. Can't I just enjoy this once...? I sounded crazy... I know, but I think he is making me this way. I knew he was still...my captor...but still. I can't say no. I feel almost all my skin exposed as there is no longer any of the rough material of the jeans there covering my skin and I hear him drop my jeans on to the floor. I choose now to reopen my eye, and I stare at him as he lowers himself yet again to my body and kisses above my lacey white underwear.

"Feitan.." I begin to mutter, but he doesn't listen as he takes his teeth and bites the material of the underwear. I watch him as he then drags my underwear with his teeth down my legs. I can only blush crimson and cover my face with my arm in embarrassment. I can't believe he just did that...He then raises my legs slightly, and I feel the underwear brush against my ankles until there is nothing there.

Once my underwear is off, he then chuckles and says sarcastically "Don't worry I'm not as gentle as I act." I then feel some of his body weight press on to me, and his hand wedges itself between my legs before he teases me with brushing all his fingers against my vagina in a caressing manner. "Such smooth skin you have here..." He says against my ear, as one of his fingers part the flesh and enters it. "I wonder how many others before me touched here and how many fucked you," he says as I whimper and move slightly.

I move my arm away from my face and I'm tempted to say, none, but I have neither the confidence or the voice. His finger pushes further inside me, and he caresses my insides with it, making me moan more. My chest heaves and I turn my face away from him as his finger toys with my insides. Then he pushes in a second finger, entering in an untouched territory and I whimper more my hips squirming subconsciously trying to move away from him. The warmth of his fingers causes a foreign feeling to flood into the pit of my stomach, making my insides also clench.

It's embarrassing, but I do my best to ignore it as sex...was a part of life. It happened, it begins and ends. Just like everything in life. But how would I feel after this ends...My thoughts are all cut short as he begins to move his fingers in and out of me, a short preview of what he would soon be doing to me. I groan, and I can see Feitan out of the corner of my eye examining every single facial expression I made as his fingers moved inside of me.

"Do you want more?" He asked, his voice husky and labored as his fingers continuously pump in and out of me. He then presses his lips to my earlobe again, and he whispers "Just say the words and I will be happy to oblige."

I pant heavily as he eagerly awaits to hear the words leave my lips, this a way of torture too and I'm sure he knows it. I try and think through the cloud of lust I currently was feeling, _'Say no more. Say no. Say no more. Just say no...' _the voice in my head repeats as I'm actually given the opportunity to say no more, to end this, but instead, I whisper out, truly wanting to feel more of this feeling "More...Please. I want to feel more."

He smirks slightly, and he takes his fingers out from within me. He then sits up more taking the bandana off from around his neck and tossing it aside, more skin on his neck and face revealed to me. My nerves rise as I watch him then ease out of his leather trench leaving him just in his high waisted black pants that are neither snug or too baggy. The waist of his pants reaching just about to his belly button.

I can't help but feel more embarrassed as he doesn't even wear a shirt underneath his jacket, and right away my eye stares at his well-defined abs and arms. My eye is examining everything it can, even to the fact I realized his belly button was an innie, he doesn't bother to even fully undress as he lays back on top of my body. His lips once again press against mine as I feel him shift slightly while on top of me. As he busily kisses me and successfully distracts me, but still I feel one of his hands open my legs.

I bite his bottom lip by accident as I'm startled about how fast this was moving and he growls into the kiss and bites my lip in return. I whimper, as blood wells from my bottom lip after he had bitten it. His tongue then darts out tasting the crimson liquid, and he quickly shrugs down his pants down to his thighs. I don't get a chance to react or to even speak as he chooses then to push inside of me.

My eyes widen, as there is a pinch, then an uncomfortable tearing feeling the more he pushed his length inside of me. I groan trying not to be a big baby about this, but I can still feel my eye well up with tears. I shut my eye as Feitan pushes all the way into me, its then I can still the warmth of his length inside of me. Pulsating and hot... the tip somewhat colder than everything else from his silver piercing.

He seems to not notice that he had just taken my virginity as he pulls all the way out before back in. My jaw sets as with each thrust, the pain still remains, and I count the seconds that I remain unconformable. I then take both my hands placing them on his shoulders before slipping them to his upper back.

"You're tight," He whispers and shivering slightly at the feeling, his muscles tightening in his back. "It feels good..." he says next, and one of his hands wind into my hair, grabbing a fistful of it while the other holds his upper body up. His lips press to my jaw, and breaths become uneven and shorter than the last.

By the time I reach 200 seconds in my head, the pain finally begins to subside. His fingers nail brush against my scalp as he pulls my hair slightly, his hips bucking into my own. My stomach tightens with each thrust that he gives me, and I moan loudly, my fingernails digging into his back the more I get observed into the feeling of sex.

"Feitan..." I mutter before gasping, his thrusts becoming more rougher and faster the more time that passes. His skin becomes clammy from sweat, and I feel that as my hands travel down to his lower back, feeling his hips move each time he thrusts back into my warmth. My teeth clench before I let more of my voice out uncaring of the embarrassment I would sure be feeling later as I think back to these very moments. "Aah. aahhh. aahhhh."

I then drag my nails across his lower back, scratching and marring the skin becoming just as brutal as he was earlier with my skin. Feitan feels the scratches I leave on his back, and groans rather loudly then he grimaces. His back arches away from my touch, as it was natural to move away from the pain but it doesn't stop the continued movement of his rough thrusts.

"Mmm Feiiii" I moan my head moving side from side, unable to mask or contain my pleasure as I would wish.

He leans down to my shoulder and bites rather harshly. But rather than the pain, I feel the pleasure bubbling and rising from within me. He continues to leave bites, this time moving away from my shoulder to my collarbone, then above my breast. The last bite I feel, and I'm sure I would be covered in black and purple bruises later on after they are given time to form. I whimper my walls clenching around him tightly, and I begin to squirm slightly.

"sssmMhhh ahhhhh!" I moan as my hips are eager to greet each of his thrusts. I start to feel his precum leak within me, and then the throbbing sensation of his length inside of me, eager for a much-needed release. It is hotter and harder than it was before and with each pulsating motion, I feel inside of me I also feel like I'm heading towards the long and eager release of an orgasm.

With each movement of our sweaty bodies, the leather on the sofa squeaks from the movement of his harsh thrusts and our moving bodies. It was a small detail I was beginning to notice and listen to. Feitan then moans, and I feel the vibration of it on my skin, his lips currently pressed against my chest. The moan is muffled but it was definitely there, his body was also beginning to tense and tremble slightly, begging for that release he was most likely holding within him.

_'Funny he didn't wait to cum when it was my mouth around his cock.' _I think the thought of it coming to me slowly. His hand then moves out of my hair, and he begins to tightly hold on to my hips, keeping them from moving as he thrusts into me. The hold he has on my hips tightens with each thrust that comes, and I can't help but try and break from his tight and bruising hold.

My torso twists slightly, and I begin to leave more scratches on his back, as this feeling in my belly begins to leave a hot and burning like sensation. Then there is my breaking point when he thrusts into me what felt like the 50th time, he hits a spot so deep within me that nothing but him can reach, that my vision turns temporary white, and I'm blinded by the feeling of lust.

With each thrust and jab into that special spot, I scream and moan, "Ahh! Ahhh! ahhhhhhhh! There! Right there!"

Feitan seethes as he bites his lip and when he thrusts back into me for the last and final time, he releases with a soft, fleeting moan that could still be heard under my loud and bodacious voice. My legs wrap around his waist during these very moments trying to get every buck, and every last thrust out of him. I didn't know I could ever be this loud...or lustful.

I am blinded, and I'm flushed with every emotion as my heart thumps wildly within me, I can feel a hot and liquidy substance fill deep within me, and at the same time, a liquid had come out from within me. My cheeks are flushed red, as I release one last soft sounding moan, nearly matching Feitan's. I can feel Feitan's body convulse, and tremble and also how he takes a single breath and how his muscles begin to relax.

My hands leave his back, dropping to my side exhausted even though he did most of the work on top of me. I to begin to relax as he pulls out from within me. Immediately I feel the hot liquidy substance drip out from within me, coating my inner thighs...and getting on to the red sofa. I stare down at it, I can't help it as it was some weird and sick fascination. The color is clear and watery looking. Almost like it was actually water but with small streaks of red. My virginity is now gone, the red proof of it...

I pant trying to regain all the breaths that were lost during those few moments that seemed to actually last forever. Feitan pulls up his pants as he stares down at me in thought, his cheeks red, and some strands of his raven hair sticking to the back of his neck and face. His torso is also slick with sweat.

"Your punishment... isn't over yet." He mutters his voice strained as his chest moves up and down trying to get more air into his lungs.

I sit up, realizing he was still the sicko from before, my ripped sweater and bra running down my arms before bunching together around my elbows. "You don't remember still..." I mutter now completely defeated, and my heart sinks.

His eyes narrow at me as he brushes his hair back, and out of his face. He is quiet before he replies smirking slightly "I remember...I remember everything now. Still a perverted brat like back then...but let's get things clear."

My eyes widen, as I stare at him. He remembered...he remembered. My heart thumps excitedly in my chest as I stare at him and I try my best not to smile.

"But you ran away from me not once...but actually two times now...I will not let that stand," he says, his eyes eerier, telling me here and now that it wouldn't go back to normal as I had wanted. It never would...he was still the same person.

My half smile disappears and turns into a slight frown, and Feitan continues speaking,

"You won't leave me a third time." is all he says, hinting that I would never leave him again...or else there would be consequences...I was still his pet...or his toy, but this time around...I would be his favorite toy...

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well, the lemon is finally done and Feitan remembers everything. Some progress has been made plot-wise. Don't worry this won't be the last lemon in this fanfiction. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and chapter eleven is in the making!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Hunting For Your Dream

**Chapter Eleven: Hunting For Your Dream**

* * *

I stare at the red soda can with its white straw while in a daze, and next to the soda is food. A red plastic basket full of fries and small plastic containers of two sauces are next to it, One being Ketchup while the other is barbecue sauce sits in the middle of us, and in front of me resides an untouched burger sitting in a styrofoam container.

"You should eat...When is the last time you ate?" asks Feitan who is next to me, dipping his french fry in the red sauce and eating it.

I rub at my obvious bruised neck; I could tell it was bruised without even looking at it in the mirror. I kept getting sideways glances directed towards the spot I currently was covering with my hand with. I reply softly not understanding how he could act like everything was normal when not even three hours ago we were in a private room in a club having sex, "Its been about a day or so..."

We currently were still at the club, but we were just sitting at a table towards the corner. After everything, Feitan tossed me an extra shirt I had no idea where he has gotten from and made me clean myself up as best as I could while in the public restroom. How awkward that was for me. Then after that, he made me sit down as he received food from one of the local restaurants in the city.

During that time alone, he had the girl who was apparently named 'Jenny' watch me, along with her boyfriend 'Mars.' I was tempted to straight up, walk out and leave but that obviously didn't happen. I was exhausted...and just wanted to go to bed at this point. In an actual bed, not outside like yesterday.

"Then eat," he orders his eyes glaring at me as he licks the salt away from his fingers. "And not just fill up on soda as you have been..."

I stare at the burger like it was my last and worst, enemy. I also stare at the lettuce, tomato, and also the pickles. "I don't like my burgers with anything but cheese..." I mutter fidgeting slightly. I couldn't believe I wasn't eating and telling him this. But I was hungry I suppose.

"Scrape it off then." He says growling and dragging the burger towards him. He then opens up the bun picking off all the junk with a plastic fork and letting it flop into the white container's lid. Once getting everything off he places the 'plain' burger in front of me. I still glare at it.

"It isn't the same. I would still be able to taste everything...its soaked into the bun." I mutter glancing at him then the burger as I pick up the can of soda and sip from the straw.

He gives me a deadpanned look, as an angry tick appears on his forehead. "Eat it... I don't care about your problems with it," he growls out, obviously annoyed. He looks away leaning back in his seat as his fingers strum against the table. He mutters under his breath, but I still hear it "Fucking bitch with her second rate problems...Starve to death then. You weren't this picky when you were eating literal garbage."

I'm sick of hearing his complaints, and I reach over grabbing a single fry from the basket and dipping it into the brown sauce. Once eating the fry, the taste of it explodes in my mouth, I go in for a second one which soon becomes a tenth. I start becoming something similar to like a starving vulture, but it hadn't' been the longest I went without eating. I have gone much longer periods without foud in Meteor City, but right now I felt like I was starving from one of my worst days.

Feitans eyes glance at me for a moment, and then he asks almost hesitant like "You said...the reasons we forgot was because of your sister...? The one who you were looking for."

My eyes glance down as I eat another fry, and I reply after chewing and swallowing "That's from what I remember...the last memory I had after running away from you during that time was bumping into her. What about you...?"

He is quiet for a moment as he sighs and leans back in his chair, "I don't exactly remember everything but the memory I had of your body is disappearing slowly. And what comes with it is a headache as I try and remember clearly."

"I see... that happened to me at first. Then once you break free of her nen, no more headaches come." I reply, my eyes now glancing to the burger in hunger, forgetting about all the stuff that was on it. "I know its weird to ask but how do you remember me dying?" I ask curiously as I pick up the burger and bite into it after dipping it into the sauce. The sauce will hopefully cover up the taste which it kinda does as I chew.

He goes quiet again, and he purses his lips. For a moment I think he had gone mute on me and then he finally replies "After you left that day and you hadn't come back I went looking for you... and when I did the city was talking about how they found a little girl's body chopped up into parts...and pieces. So when I got to the crowded area, the head of the little girl sitting on top of the garbage was...you."

"That's gruesome..." I mutter. "Do you think the memory was somewhat real if it was that realistic?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" he questions one of his fingers rotating and massaging his temple, he must still be having the headaches.

"Like that memory of the little girl chopped into pieces was real...It just wasn't me, and you saw my face on the girl." I explain as I take another bite from the burger, ignoring the taste I get from of all the other ingredients that was previously used on it. I couldn't believe I was actually making normal conversation with him now that I think about it. He hasn't lashed out in anger once...or threatened to kill or torture me. This was a record for him. Maybe it was the sex...

"I suppose it could have been real." He states as he shuts his eyes for a moment and then he suddenly asks "Are you finished? The music...its to loud. I want to leave."

My eye glances at the half of the burger I haven't finished, and I mutter "I suppose I'm done..."

"Good." He states standing up and grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the chair making me drop the burger in my hands and back into the container "We're leaving."

I'm taken by surprise, and I mutter "What about the trash...?"

"Jenny and Mars will take care of it," Is all he states as he pulls me along through the crowded club until out the door. Once we are outside, he lets go of my wrist and walks ahead of me in silence, expecting me to follow which I do. The only thing I'm hesitant about is getting put in chains again...that was something I didn't look forward to if that's where this was heading...

...

...

**(Years ago, Feitan)**

"This is all... have?" the boy known as Feitan questions as he looks at the moldy stale bread along with the bruised apple, that was partially rotten. He frowns as he stares up at the adult who was trying to sell him the rotten food. Everywhere his eyes looked there were fresh bread and healthy apples and other fruits. He had plenty, but the shopkeeper was just a greedy bastard. He supposed he could just kill him...but this man was special in this town. Kill him, and no more fresh produce from wherever he got it.

The adult scoffs "Either take it or leave. With that amount of coins you have that's all you can afford here." The boy feels his emotions teetering out of control, as he glares at the slightly overweight adult. He grips the apple in his hand before he 'tsks' and throws his useless 5 coins on to the counter and storms out of the store walking out into the hot summer air of Meteor City.

He stares down at the apple pressing his thumb on the soft side, at least he could cut half of it and savor it, the other half he wasn't too sure about. He knew if he ate it, his stomach wouldn't agree with such food and everything would end up turning into a waste that he ate previously. He walks back to the old man's shop, and he puts the food on the old man's counter.

The old man shuffles over eyeing the produce, and he mutters "This is all you could get boy...?" The old man sighs heavily before he mutters "Eat this and you're just going to get sick."

"So...no starve then." Feitan mutters, and he asks the old man with his hand out flat "Can I use knife?"

The old man doesn't protest any longer, and he reaches into his pocket before taking out a knife and handing it to the boy. Feitan snatches the switchblade from him and immediately opens it and starts cutting the bad parts of the apple off. The old man watches him with his arms behind his back before he asks "How are all your wounds doing...? Have they healed?"

He sees the raven-haired boy; he doubted he could understand his sentence much, hence that is why he had grown quiet as he cuts the apple, and separated the rotten parts and the good parts. He still had much difficulty understanding their language, after all, he didn't understand a word he had said when he picked him up for the first time about 3 months ago. He surprised he learned few things in their culture and society, and the old man craved to know where he was from in the world.

The boy starts to eat after setting down the knife, and he makes a sour face at first but eats most of it before sighing deeply through his nose. He then leans his back up against the wall and sits down. The old man then kneels down to his level, and he sees the evil glare of the boy watch him.

"I'm not going to hurt you...Just let me see your legs. Ok?" the old man whispers in a gentle voice as he goes to pull up his pant leg slightly only for the boy to freak and slap his hand harshly.

"No touch!" he snarls out almost like a scared animal, rather than just being a brat. The rest of his sentence his gibberish as he switches back to his normal language. Though from the hatred in his voice, he was most likely swearing and cursing at him.

The old man doesn't back off though, and he stands his ground, and he says quickly pulling up his right pant leg "Just let me look." Then once pulling up his pant leg, he finds the skin mostly mending together as best as it could, the ointment he placed upon his skin helping the burn wounds. The skin would still be forever scarred around his calves. The things those men did to the boy would leave permanent scars not only to his flesh but his heart and head too.

The boy quickly stands after kicking the old man's chest with his foot and darting to the other end of the room. The boy has more hatred in his eyes as he stares at the old man and fixes his pant leg. "No touch," he repeats again.

The old man rubs his chest that was kicked, and he says standing up and clearing his throat "Boy...You're lucky you aren't my own."

For a moment the old man's eyes have pity in them before he says reaching into his pocket and taking out a tin can with candy in it. It was old and had belonged to his once breathing daughter. He held on to it and never once touched it after all it was her favorite candy from a real city...

He sets it down by the fruit and bread, and the old man states "Yours." Before he walks out of the room.

The gray orbs fly to the tin can, and immediately after he hears him leave he darts towards it and opens it to find little hard red candies. Immediately he pops one in his mouth only for an unknown flavor to slide across his taste buds...whatever the flavor was, he loved it. He immediately sucks on the candy, it having the most flavor in anything he had in months. Then later he would discover, the flavor was strawberry.

...

...

**(Present, Yoko Pov)**

The night he had brought me 'home,' I was scared I would be put into chains again, but instead, he didn't bother. Immediately when we had gotten into the door, he had collected the broken items and worked on some of them, attempting to fix them. To me, it was mostly junk, but he must have thought otherwise. One of the things that fell apart from the hinges was an old, and rusty tin can with a single red candy inside which I assumed was either cherry or strawberry flavored. That was the first thing that he has attempted to fix.

It almost made me regret breaking into the box, but luckily I did or else I would still be treated like crap and in chains. Plus I wouldn't remember, making Feitan not remember. Still, it was no excuse how he treated me, and a part of me would always hate him for it, but for the most part, my love for him overcame that part. A sick love I suppose...

I still didn't know how Feitan felt about me. Was I still just some toy of his, was I still his little sister, or did he think more of me...? The thoughts pestered me as I sat on his bed watching him work on the broken items at the kitchen counter that night, but eventually, I had dozed off, and when I had awoken he was actually sleeping next to me...Away from me but still on the same bed.

And also during the time I had left the apartment door open, Candy had escaped, which he had gone looking for the lizard the next day but never found her. Candy, the meat-eating lizard, was probably forever missing thanks to me, but he didn't take his anger out on me, he had only said a snide comment which I can't remember now, but it was most defiantly snide.

Now, it had officially been a week since everything happened. Things were plenty awkward between us, very little conversations were made, and he was almost overjoyed when someone like Phinks or Shalnark would call him over their place or for a quick job for some money. But through everything Feitan didn't pick up the chain, he gave me 'freedom' to move and wander as I liked. Making me believe, he viewed me as that little girl that reminded him of his sister. Then again we had sex...so maybe not?

Feitan was a confusing man, and I stare at him now as he sketches some demonic demon eating someone's arm. His art was good, I had never seen him draw before like this, but he was a good artist, even if he mostly drew dark stuff. I see his eyes focus on each stroke of the pencil, and he doesn't even notice me watching him sketch until he murmurs, "Take a picture...it might last longer."

I blush slightly, and my muscles stiffen as his pencil stops, and he turns to face me. My eyes avert, and all I have to say is "You draw nice...I was just watching."

He sets the warn and small pencil down, and he turns more of his body to face me who was standing behind him. "Are you bored?" he questions.

"Yes," I answer him automatically without thinking. I had thought about leaving him completely, to go back to the mafia but now with my memories fully back, I wanted to keep him close. I also yearned...love from him, if that was even possible. I also wanted to know more about him, everything...His childhood before I came, more of his homeland, and stories about his family. But I wasn't too sure how to bring such things up, and we still had one major problem, my sister...and feitan and how distant he was.

During my free time, I had thought about Yumi. What her intentions were when erasing our memories, and if at this point, if she even wanted to be found. But I made a promise, that I would find her and make my parents pay for what they did...but in order to do that I needed to travel, and needed resources. This last week all I did was sit around. Even though I still had a goal.

He then smirks slightly, and he asks as if reading my mind "Should we go back to Meteor City together? Or travel someplace. I have money..and I have time." I see his hand that is rested on his thigh, one of his finger twitches before he curls them.

I stare at him shocked, and I mutter "You want to travel...Even though you just have gotten here?"

_'And don't you still hate my guts and want to 'punish' me...?' _I think in my head as I stare at him.

He responds "Traveling is what I do...I never stay in one place for too long. Don't forget I have a bounty on my head wherever I go." He giggles slightly, and now that I think about it, he is right. There is always someone looking to kill at least one of the spiders. Feitan was never safe, and never would be. He has made way to many enemies in this life to go on living without a care. He could never...have a normal life. The phantom troupe too prevented that. The minute his boss wanted to do a job as a group, his life would be in danger again..All their lives would be in danger. Not just his...

There would always be a chance, Feitan will leave me for good. One of his enemies perhaps overpowering him, or he kills himself using too much of his nen, there were so many deaths awaiting Feitan in the future, and I don't like any of them, but I respond for my own benefit "I want to travel...I need to find my sister and my family still."

Feitan grins more before he stands up and says "Then traveling and finding your family is what we do. It's not good for me to hang around doing nothing...I might get rusty. And if I get rusty the next fight, I might get in...I won't win it." My heart stops as he says this, and he goes around his apartment collecting his sword and hiding it inside of his umbrella, and finding his boots and other things.

I watch him in surprise, and I ask a little stunned "Wait, we're leaving now?"

He ties his bandana around his neck, and he smirks this time more mischievously "Of course. I owe your sister a favor after all." I then feel my heart grow cold as he says the next part "No one gets away with messing with my head as she has. She will pay with her life for what she has done."

I don't have any words as I watch him in silence get ready, and like this, we had started a journey we couldn't look back on. It was a journey, that would be a cruel one yet at the same time one to remember.

* * *

**Authors Note: **This chapter was sorta short, I know. But I felt like ending it before their start on their journey. I have a lot of ideas, and I can't wait to write for Feitans past more in these upcoming chapters! But, see you all in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter Twelve: Stealer Of Breathes

**Quick A/N: EXTREME steamy/sorta kinky lemon happens in this chapter. Readers beware. **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Stealer Of Breaths**

* * *

I didn't realize how much feitan was a fast walker; I find myself covered in sweat head to toe, as we traveled more to the warmer lands. First, when we just began our journey, the lands were cold, then the more we traveled south it got warmer and warmer until it was unbearably hot. I had no idea where we were heading, but I had a feeling it had something to do with why he was talking to his friend Shalnark through his phone the entire time. He must have gotten a lead on where my sister currently was, and barely let up for breaks.

Finally, when we get into town, I collapse on a public bench as I breathe heavily and guzzle water from my metal canister. Feitan stops in his tracks 'tsking' at me before muttering "Baby." He wanders back to my location looking at me, and I glare at him. Feitan barely had a drop of sweat on him, even though he was wearing black and had layers of clothes on. I didn't know how he could stand it.

When traveling it had been two weeks in total to get us this far, and when we finally did stop to rest it was outside or abandoned buildings because we no longer were near civilization and for food, feitan killed just about anything for us to eat. Ranging from small desert animals too much bigger desert animals. It would have been fun to watch him if I didn't get involved in the fight between him and the beasts wandering the lands.

"Quiet, I'm not used to traveling like you" I whine. "Can we please stop here for a little while. I'm sick of battling with desert animals for food, and sleeping outside. Can we just please get a motel or something..."

Feitan stares at me in thought, before he responds "Don't you want to find your sister...?"

More like he wants to find my sister to rip her to shreds... "I do believe me. I have waited for this journey all my life." I mutter before I say "But I just need a good nights rest for one day and normal food..."

He slips his phone from his pocket looking at the screen before he mutters "I suppose we have time... " His eyes wander around the town and he looks at the many vendors asking "What do you want...?" Oh, this was different. He was actually considering my option now...or was this a trick?

I cap my canister and put it by my side as so many different and wonderful smells make way to my nostrils, making my stomach growl loudly. It smelled so much better than cooking meat over a fire. Oh, how I craved assortments of fruits, veggies, and bread right about now. Even something sweet would satisfy me. I also enjoyed the quiet chatter among the crowds of people in the bustling streets.

I stand up from the bench, moving to one of the street vendors and seeing what they have. In different kind of plastic cups with a lid, they had what looked like blueberries, a blue round fruit. "These look good," I say pointing towards them and Feitan walks up behind me, his eyes narrowing at them.

"These..." he mutters, stuffing his hands in his trench coat pocket "Probably will give an upset stomach. Especially on a hot day...and in travel. I don't want to be stopping for you to go to the bathroom. "

I blush slightly as he walks away after, examining what other vendors have. Did he seriously just suggest the berries would give me the runs? That miserable bastard. Embarrassing me like that. I start to frown, as I watch his back and follow steadily behind him. This was really a different scenario from what I pictured a couple weeks ago. I never imagined he would let me out like this and much less be helping me with my journey with my family. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all...No, what am I saying.

I shake my head of the thought and he stops at another vendor on the side of the streets. This time one of his own interest. The young woman selling meat on a stick, and she keeps it warm by using her nen. A gourmet hunter perhaps?

He stares at it before announcing to her abruptly "I want three of these."

"Yes. Yes." she hums delighted as she picks three of the sticks up and handing them over to Feitan, "That will be 9 dollars." I watch Feitan as he digs in his pocket.

_'Wait was he actually paying for_ once?' I think astonished he wasn't stealing it. He then throws the money on her table before walking away and offers me one of the sticks, which I gladly take from him. Though, I wasn't really in the mood for meat...

I catch up to his quick pace and I ask questioning his behavior "Change of heart for once?"

He glowers at me and all he has to say in response is "Who knows..." He is quiet for some time before he mutters "Her stomach was swollen and there was an aura coming from her belly. She most definitely is pregnant even if she doesn't know it yet."

"Ah, really?" I mutter looking back at the woman for a moment, to see the slight bump Feitan saw earlier "I didn't notice. You are quite observant about everything. But still what's the difference if she was pregnant or not?"

"Street vendors don't make much money in this district. Once that baby is born...they would be barely living. And during dire times, women like her send their babies to places like Meator city...so they don't ever have to pay for them again." He responds biting into the meat and taking a bite from it. He smirks after chewing and swallowing, and he says chuckling "Though there is always abortion before the situation gets out of her control..."

"Do you always have to have morbid thoughts about everything?" I ask him glaring at his back but he doesn't respond to me, instead, he continues to eat. I get quiet as my eyes lower to the meat on the stick in my hand. What kind of meat was this anyway...I am tempted to ask but maybe it was better if I didn't know what animal it came from anyway. And how come he gets two and I get one? That wasn't fair at all.

As I watch him, I bite into my own 'meal' and the flavor of the meat is perfect. I want to moan it was so good but I keep it under control. I try my best to savor each bite and to chew slowly so I would be more full and I watch as Feitan has already finished one of them and discarded the stick on the dirt street. He licks each of his fingers and with the second one, he drops the stick on to a homeless kids lap who he was passing by. Though it appears as if it had been dropped by 'accident'.

The little boy with the hollow cheeks blinks at it before he calls out to Feitan "Hey mister you dropped this." He holds the stick with the food still intact and Feitan stops and turns towards the boy. He blinks at him for a few seconds and I also stop in my tracks once Feitan does.

He mutters "Did I...?" He then 'tsks' before he states sorta snotty "Well, I don't want it now. Keep it." He then turns back around and starts walking and I also follow after him once more after smiling down at the boy who had blinked confused at the both of us.

Was it really an accident that he dropped it or was Feitan seeing himself as that boy? It was hard to tell with him. or he could be in a rare good mood and decided to help others in his own way. I sigh and once I finish, I discard the stick in a trash can, unlike Feitan who had just tossed his.

"Now what?" I ask him as I walk side by side with him.

His eyes slide over to me before going straight ahead on the busy path we were currently on, "Tch, We find a hotel obviously."

I smile excited and I hum "Ah finally. That right there is music to my ears." I imagine my body hitting the nice and squishy mattress after taking a nice hot shower but the only problems I see are Feitan. My daydream comes to a halt, as I imagine what hell I would Indore being in close quarters with him. He would bully me from my shower, make me sleep on the floor, or he would possibly ask for sex...Though he hasn't mentioned anything about it since we began traveling together. it couldn't be things were actually going back to how they used to be...and he was seeing me as Ai again.

I frown as I stare at him and I ask him, curious about his answer, "What is my name Heytun?"

His stares ahead still without even glancing at me and he asks "What kind of stupid question is that...?"

"Well just answer it," I state getting annoyed and pushing my hands into the pocket of my hoodie.

I see a 'tick' appear on his forehead and he turns his head slightly to stare at me, he replies "Your name is Yoko. And never use that name again. Call me Feitan. Prefer it." He then starts walking faster after this, obviously annoyed by my question and I have a hard time keeping up with him.

"Yeah yeah. Ok." I mumble in reply. At least he didn't say Ai. I felt sorta relieved by this and after a few minutes pass, his pace slows again. Though it seems something has caught his attention. I stop behind him as he looks to a store in particular and my eye follows his gaze. My heart nearly stops at what kind of shop it is. It has neon red lights that read in big letters 'Hanky Spanky', then next to it is a hand in a slapping motion.

I swallow and I see Feitan get a creepy grin at the sex shop. He then looks over to me and says "Shall we see what they have...?"

I shake my head violently and I say prominently while staring at the outside of the store in horror "No. No NO no no no. I am not going in there. You can forget it."

"Well, we can make this night fun." He hums before grabbing my wrist and tugging me along towards it.

My face loses color rather quickly, and I say digging my feet in the ground "No. Don't embarrass me like this. Feitan please." He doesn't listen to reason and I only start to make a fool out of myself as pedestrians stare at the semi scene I was creating. I feel a blush stain my cheeks and eventually, he gets me to the front door with his brute strength. He then opens the door shoving me in and is then I knew I was in for a long day I never suspected as I stare at all the lights, products on the shelves, and the people...

My heart starts thundering and Feitan walks in after me without a care in the world he was in such a stop and the door shuts behind him, "Well better start shopping." He giggles after putting his hands on my shoulders and guiding me forward, going more into the shop.

"S-shop for what?" I stutter looking at all the different *ahem* Dildos on the shelves. Some were purple, some were pink, some were red, some were black, some were average sized, some were large and others were veiny and realistic looking.

I felt myself getting flustered, and I feel like I am about to pass out as Feitan grabs metal cuffs from a basket and twirls it around his finger "Shop for toys of course. We can find a use for them later."

"Um. I think I want to leave. I don't want any 'Toys.'"

I then see him shove the metal cuffs in his pocket rather quickly, already starting to shoplift. "Well, you aren't leaving until you pick something out obviously. So start browsing pet." He lets go of my shoulders once getting me a good way into the large store.

"You can't be serious," I say.

"But I am." He hums stepping forward carefully and looking towards the more kinky stuff, some I'm not even quite sure what their names were. Stuff like paddles, whips, nipple clamps, and blindfolds I did know though. "and you still need to be punished." He smirks at me grazing his fingers across all the products and I avert my gaze.

Ah, so this was my punishment. Embarrassing me like this. Both in public and later in private. My heart flutters slightly, a mixture of nerves and something else. I look around. I just need to pick out something that wouldn't hurt or be uncomfortable for me. Something mellow...Something I can handle but at the same time satisfy Feitans craze and kinkiness. Well, this was going to be hard.

I now see Feitans eyes looking at all on the things on the wall he was by, and I already see him grabbing a blindfold, accompanied by a ball gag. Without anyone noticing he stuffs them all into his trench coat pocket...That sneaky bastard. How much can he fit in those pockets? Must be why he wears such baggy and loose clothing. But oh great, I already see where this was heading.

So far in his pockets, he had cuffs, a black blindfold, and a kinky looking ball gag. He planned on cutting off all my senses. Something that I didn't like the sounds of. My eyes avert from Feitans, not wanting to think about it or the next hotel trip. Now for my task, something mellow.

As I look around the shop, I notice couples and single men staring at the products, totally calm about the situation, and the shopkeeper seems uncaring as he sits behind the counter of the store. I swallow, how can everybody be so calm..and open about their sex life. They were all Feitan's. And everywhere I look, I see the opposite of mellow sex, but instead, kinky sex.

Oh god, this was going to be hell. I then pick up something random from the shelf, a pack of condoms. They looked to be gummy condoms...Interesting. Perhaps this can be considered a toy...? My eyes then glance to where Feitan was last seen by the wall of my doom, and he is already gone from that spot. I frown, and my eyes search for him but he is nowhere in sight. Where has he gone?

I then go to turn around and I am spooked as he is right behind me, his eyes landing on what is my hand. He giggles lightly and he asks "Is that all you can pick out? Out of everything here."

I glare at I answer "Yes, do you have a problem with that? It's something...isn't it?"

He smirks at me, "Its something...but you won't leave here until you pick an actual toy."

"An actual toy...Then what do you want me to get?" I ask annoyed. Oh no, wrong choice of words. I'm pretty dumb aren't I?

The corner of his mouth raises more behind his bandana, and his eyes tear away from mine to one of the shelves with the vibrators and dildos. "One of those will do. Your choice," he states nonchalantly.

All I can do is glare at him as my eyes look at the shelves of all sorts of different assessments. How...how...how embarrassing. I grab the nearest thing which is a normal looking vibrator which is in a box, but the outside of the box shows the picture of what is inside. I feel my cheeks heat up more and I don't even say anything and I push the box near his chest.

"Here now let's leave," I say trying to hand off the box to him.

He giggles some more and walks away "I'm not carrying it. You are." He walks towards the exit, obviously having no intention of paying for any of the products at all.

I follow behind him with the box still in hand, and also the condoms which I quickly push into my pockets. "Wait wait. What am I supposed to do with this?" I ask quickly, in a hushed whisper.

He smirks and glances at me "I don't know. Figure it out."

I click my tongue at him as he leaves with ease, slipping out of the exit door quickly and without eyes on him. I frown looking around before stuffing the box under my shirt. Please no one look, please no one find out. I pray in my head as I walk towards the door in a speed walk. And just when I'm about to exit I hear someone yell from behind me "Hey you there! I see what you're doing!"

My heart stops and I quickly run out of the store called 'Hanky Spankeys' with the man yelling behind me and running after me. I felt foolish hiding a stolen vibrator under my shirt running with an angry shopkeeper behind me. As I'm running down the road I wind myself in and out of crowds, hoping the man would lose me but he was right on my tail. As my eyes search the crowd, I don't see Feitan at all.

_'Where has he gone?' _I think desperately and why was this guy so desperate to get back a stolen vibrator? This was ridiculous... I was ridiculous for going along with it, and Feitan was sure as hell just as ridiculous as us for wanting and making me steal it. I didn't even want the thing...but I didn't want to explain to the guy why I was going around stealing from a sex shop.

As I continue winding in and out of the crowds, I am suddenly pulled into an alley, and my mouth is covered with someone's hand. My heart stops and the vibrator under my shirt falls and lands on the ground as I grab the strangers arm, only to find a familiar leather feeling. I grip it slightly, and my eyes glance to right, my heart pounding from the adrenaline. I then see the angry shopkeeper run straight ahead, running past the alley we are in.

Once he passes the not so stranger lets go of my mouth, and I turn around and hit his chest and hiss "You jerk! You left me behind."

Feitan laughs at me, his grin growing and he says lowly "You can't even handle stealing such a simple item without getting caught. You would never make it as a thief."

"It wasn't simple! The box was bulky and harder to steal. You had the smaller items." I protest, my lips pursed.

He smirks more at me, almost mischievously rather than creepy. A thing that he used to do often when we were children, that mischievous grin causes my heart to flutter and my stomach to do somersaults. I stare at him, my anger slowly fading. I suddenly have the urge to kiss him again and I reach up and move his bandana aside before pressing my lips to his all to suddenly.

He doesn't move away, and I feel his grin slowly fade as my lips are pressed to his and instead of pulling back and slapping me, he kisses me back. His lips are slow as they move against mine, and I shut my eyes enjoying our shared kiss.

Hmm, this was odd. I was beginning to forget everything that has happened to us, and instead, I live in this moment. If only I could totally forget about seeing his sadistic side and what he has done and would have done to me if not remembering me. I feel Feitan angle himself slightly, to feel comfortable kissing me and he slowly slides his tongue along my lower lip. I part my lips ever so slightly and as he pushes his tongue into my mouth, he doesn't rush but takes his time. Slowly the tip of his tongue pushes against mine before he eases his tongue into my mouth and our tongues intertwine.

I feel extremely hot at the feeling of his tongue coaxing against mine and I then feel his hand touch my lower back lightly. He starts to lean some of his weight on to me as he gets more absorbed into the feeling of our shared kiss. It was, slow but I felt this kiss was something more than just a kiss, but perhaps our first _real_ connection with each other. I feel my cheeks heat as the more he presses his weight against me, I stumble back more until finally, my back hits the brick wall.

Our bodies press together in desperate need and he pins me against the wall, his other hand capturing my wrist and pinning it to my side. I feel Feitan pull away from the kiss, his tongue leaving the inside of my mouth, and he looks down at me for a moment before he asks "How about getting that hotel now...?" If I didn't know any better, I would have thought I seen some color to his cheeks but it must just be the shading in the dark alley.

I pant slowly feeling as if every breath was stolen from me during our kiss. He really was a thief, a stealer of breaths. My mouth and lips are moist from our kiss and I can only nod my head. He slowly lets go of my wrist and before I know it he picks up the box that fell on the ground and says nothing, only dragging me along further to the dark alley. But in this silence, I knew where things were heading and I didn't know whether or not to look forward to it but for now I can enjoy this floaty feeling.

...

...

It isn't long before I hear the hotel door slam and my back crashes into the bed roughly, and I am undressed as quickly as I am tossed on the bed. First, my shirt, then my pants before my bra, and I am left in my black lace panties. He kisses me quickly and with desperate need and each time he had pulled an article of clothing off my body, I don't seem to mind. My brain automatically wanting to feel our skin touching, and for our bodies to grow slick with sweat as he satisfies himself and secretly me.

I watch him curiously as he pulls away from his fiery kisses against my mouth. My heartbeat is drumming in my ears as both my wrists are captured above my head and he takes out the metal cuffs from his pocket, the click of the metal a cue of what they were before I saw them. He wastes no time cuffing my captured wrists to the bedpost. My body is thuming with some invisible electric hum, only I can feel.

My breathing quickens as I see Feitan remove his bandana around his face with one hand and then discarding it along with my clothing which is scattered all over the hotel's carpet. It flutters in the air before disappearing from my view. My attention is returned to Feitan when I feel the grip of the one hand still holding my wrists relax and although I can't see him with him so close to me without knocking heads with him, I feel the fingertips from my wrist slide down my left arm at a slow pace, the touch barely there and almost ticklish.

I shiver my breathing hitching as his other hand not working find my breasts and starts groping one. It is not long before his other hand finds the breast he is neglecting. He squeezes one to the point where it is more painful than it is pleasurable and his head lowers and I see his tongue slip between the part of his lips before I feel the swipe of his tongue over the nipple he had made so sensitive by playing with it until it was a hard bud. He nips the bud and holds it between his teeth and I let out a whimper, scared but also feeling lust. I hope he wouldn't hurt me but I dare not say anything not wanting to give him any ideas.

He pulls the bud out as far as he can with his teeth testing the limits of my skin and also my poor and abused nipple before letting it go. It throbs in pain or maybe pleasure, I can't tell anymore despite the touches and bites having only just been started. I feel warm air on my throbbing nipple making me jerk at my metal cuffs and I can only guess is his breath, my eye unable to see what he is doing to my nipple because his untrimmed hair is blocking me. I whimper when I feel colder air blown at the sensitive bud next.

"Don't tease," I whine, the whine coming out shrill because of it starting from the back of my throat.

At my whine, he squeezes the breast painfully he has been abusing with by squeezing, biting, and blowing on it. He looks up his hair sliding and framing his face, and all I see are two grey eyes and I forget about the twain of pain I feel in the breast he is abusing. I choke on the air forgetting to breathe and I avert my eyes almost immediately, my face burning as I feel heat pooling between my legs and all I want to do is rock my hips against his erection I'm sure he had by now. My behavior was a shameful feeling to me, yet I yearned for such things I knew he would do by the end of his slow and torturous pace. It would be at his time and chosen and never mine. Never mine...

"Plea- Please," I whine out pitifully, my voice high pitched and broken.

I am sure he is grinning but I don't look back, not wanting to meet his gaze, my face burning much more than my hurting breast. I feel his nails next which had dug into the underside of both breasts be dragged across my goosebumped flesh to my hips, creating angry red scratches I'm sure. The pressure of his dull nails on my right hip is relieved and I start to relax but I hear his hand rustling for something on his body and I look at him.

I see his hand is in his pocket and whatever is in the endless depths of it making noise before I see his smirk widen as he pulls out the blindfold he had stolen. All I can do is watch and I go slightly stiff, my hips which have been rocking ever so slightly, stopping. His other hand leaves the hold of my hip grasping the other end of the blindfold, shifting above me. I see the blindfold coming and blocking my vision ever so slowly but quick at the same time. His hand lifts my head securing the contraption to my head so any head shaking or tossing would not dislodge it easily.

I feel his mouth at my ear next, "Don't worry there is going to be a lot of that tonight... Teasing," finally answering my questions.

Before I can say a word my mouth is pried opened forcibly and a plastic-like ball is shoved into my mouth. I gag on the foreign object and try to push it out of my mouth with my tongue and then close my mouth, my teeth clashing with the plastic which doesn't yield to the power of my jaw. I really didn't like this ball gag and I try to shake the object off but I feel his hand steady my face as his other hand quickly ties the leather straps securely around my head. The more I struggle with him the tighter the straps of the ball gag become, constricting my face.

"Shhh," he whispers before I hear the question, "Are you telling me the straps are to lose? You want them tighter, Pet?"

I shake my head no in his hand which makes him giggle before the straps become almost unbearably tight. I couldn't win with the devil, he planned on making the straps tighter from the start, my slight struggles only giving him the excuse he desired. I wanted to wince but my face is stuck in a singular shape due to the ball in my mouth, my mouth in the shape of an O as if I am surprised. Surprised? Well, in pain was more like it since I quickly found my jaw becoming sore, a dull throb emitting from it.

I was now shrouded in the darkness, voiceless, and vulnerable but at the same time secure knowing Feitan was here. It was extremely scary being cut off from everything, left with only sounds and touch and I so desperately want to ask what he is doing next but questioning him would be useless. I was just so curious as to what the noises were when I hear a box being opened and I no longer felt the heat of his body pressing over me. Though what was in the box he was opening?... It couldn't be...

I arch my back tugging more at the restraints realizing what was in the box he was opening and try to say no but my words are muffled. It must be the box I had stolen earlier from that store, Hankey spanky, and the object inside that box was that vibrator. I should have thrown it in some alley when I was running away. Ugh, why did I have to hold on to it? So embarrassing but maybe I secretly wanted his attention by playing games he so thoroughly enjoyed only to pleasure myself to feel his toned and sweaty body against my own sweaty one. No, I wouldn't want that... No, I wanted Heytun, the soft and gentle touch of the boy with a rough edge to his touches and then to feel the boy's sweet kisses against my lips and then elsewhere, my neck or ribs.

I hear the empty box hit the ground followed by plastic wrapping crinkling as it floated to the floor. My fantasy is well ended before I hear the sadistic hum from Feitan who was leaning once more over my body. He was so close and I inhale. I smell the strong odor of leather and then the faint smell of apple, an odd combination since I hadn't seen the man once eat an apple. He did as a child but not since I met him. His smell somehow made my arousal worse and I start squirming beneath him, moving my bottom around anxious. My body was so warm and flushed, and there was the pang of want originating from between my legs and clouding my judgment just desiring one thing.

"Red, your favorite color. Mine too, good choice pet," he muses before he snickers and I can tell he is studying the vibrator which is red in color. He pauses before he finishes speaking, "Now let's test this product you thieving and perverted brat," and I feel the intrusion of something hard against my clothed entrance.

I try to close my legs, knocking the intrusive object away but both his hands find my legs spreading me wide and giving me a warning when sharp claws pierce my thighs delicate flesh. I try to squeak out in pain, not expecting the pain but the gag shuts me off from communicating words with my mouth. Again the intrusive object is placed near my clothed entrance, proding and pushing but not getting anywhere my underwear protecting me for now. I begin to panic, worrying the vibrator would cause me to feel pain much like when Feitan shoved himself inside of me that night at the club. Its suppose to feel good I heard which it did at the end though I didn't want to experience that pain again. My heart starts to crazily pound around in chest trying to escape from an impossible situation or to the situation. It wasn't all freight I suppose, some of it was excitement...

He runs his slender fingers lightly up my legs, after just hurting me "Such a good girl..." he whispers and then murmuring and a high pitch giggle following, "So wet, I haven't even done anything yet..." and then I hear the click of the button before I feel the vibrations at my clothed entrance jolting me. I gasp only to choke on the gag in my mouth, drool slipping from the corners of my mouth and he giggles again asking, "Are you nervous?"

I nod my head in a 'yes,' only to hear his sadistic giggles again. The electronic buzz of the vibrator gets louder when I hear the click as the toy goes from low power to high power. I push my legs out and then scrunched together, my knees starings at the ceiling. I was just trying to get a better angle but then again I wasn't sure if I was attempting to get further away or closer towards the toy's touch. I feel his fingers pull the underwear from my entrance, it thoroughly wet with my need where it touched my entrance. I knew what he was going to do next.

He angles the toy to the side slipping the toy past my underwear barrier. I feel the hum of vibration before I feel the toy's tip touching my sensitive pearl hidden beneath my lips. He presses hard marking me jolt, the feeling not at all good but terrible. I hear him snort in amusement before he slides the tip lower to my entrance. The vibrators tip start to robotically rotate at squirm at the click of some button smearing my wetness all around my entrance along with coating its silicone material. I can't help but rotate my hips again after the initial pain of what he did. Over and over again I feel the tip of the toy circle my entrance but never breaching it making me almost nutty.

I try speaking but my words end up gibberish, "Mmmmpp" I try, and try again, "Mmmhhss."

He whispers continuing to speak where he left off, "Well, perhaps you should be nervous... Tonight is going to be a long way." His mouth hovering over the corner of mine making me jump never realizing he had gotten so close again. Shivers jolt down my spine like lightning striking the Earth. He then murmurs at the corner of my lips again, giving the spot a quick peck before finally stating, "You been so naughty and so easily excitable. How can this be a punishment when you want the toy in you or maybe you want me in you rubbing spots which ache?"

I can't say anything but then my eye widens under the blindfold when I feel the toy push into me only a little way in. The pounding inside was unbearable, the desire boiling and clenching at the small tip of the vibrator he had given my body. He pulls the toy out slowly, making the want worse, and I can only complain with my muffled noises, my body squirming wildly so much he has to pin my hips flat to the bed. The toy rotating just inside my entrance is becoming drenched in my fluids as it stretches me, preparing me for him.

I fell his painful kisses trail from the corner of my lips to my navel and I say his painful kisses because they consist of harsh bites to bites breaking the skin covering my flesh. I can only guess he breaks the skin so he can not only see the blood but liking the tang of blood on his tongue because I feel the swipe of his tongue several times over place which stings and hurts after his bites. And with each new painful kiss, I am reminded I am stopped from yelping or squealing in pain having to withstand my skin being pinched or torn by dull teeth. I tremble with each new kiss unsure what I am to expect next from this brutal man. If he so wished it, he could slice my throat leaving me to bleed out like a pig. A terrifying thought...

His kisses become very gentle, surprising me. This gentleness starting at my navel and all I can think about is what he was going to do to me. He was giving me hope the painful kisses were over but then I know I am going to be very wrong. I know this but I hope to obtain my first love, not this man who had no empathy or sympathy for no one not even himself. I start to think of this man giving me such nice kisses was really Feitan and not some other freak who took his spot. He kisses the inside of my thigh before he kisses my clothed entrance where I begin to feel the tug of the vibrator being pulled out before being plunged back in though only halfway. I begin to feel relaxed but at the same time on the edge until I feel a hot tongue at the edge of my underwear causing my breath to hitch.

"Don't move," I hear him warn as his teeth graze delicate flesh I didn't want to be torn with teeth. I feel his hand pinning my hips down leave and I knew following his order would be extremely difficult.

He pulls my underwear down with the use of one hand as his other hand steadied the rhythm of the vibrator being pushed in and out of my sheath. He strikes a nerve and my body jerks as he has the underwear just off one of my feet. I disobeyed him and my heart falls into the pit of my stomach expecting teeth to puncture that place but it never comes, my body has frozen in place expecting tremendous pain. I feel his hand travel up the length of my leg again leaving my underwear on that foot not bothering to take it off. His claws were out but they don't cut the skin as they travel up the length of my leg, the touch of his claws light and pleasurable.

The vibrator is pulled out and my attention is drawn back. I was having sensory overload and once more I feel his tongue as he skims my entrance but also the vibrator's tip which is just inside, him having to push his tongue inside of me. The vibrator is wet with my own lust but now it is wet with his saliva. His tongue warm with his heat pulls away from my body, and he then pushes the toy back inside of me, his salvia now coating my insides which are already extremely wet. My wetness already making loud suction noises as he begins to push the vibrator in and out in a steady rhythm again but making sure I don't take the toy to the hilt. The more he pushes the toy in I feel the liquid slipping from within me and sliding out and onto the white sheets surely making them damp and staining. Before my underwear stopped the mess but my underwear was no longer there.

I start bowing my spine, the pleasure good and quick but my pleasure comes to a halt as he decides to stop pushing the toy in me at a steady rhythm. At the same time of stopping he chomps down on my inner thigh, his teeth puncturing the skin when I hear the pop of teeth thru flesh and then later pain as he holds on aggressively. I tense immediately caught completely off guard until he begins to suckle the flesh he just tortured greatly with his teeth. I curl my toes and grit my teeth the pain throbbing my mind unable to focus on anything but it until he shoves the whole toy up to my hilt that he makes me forget the pain also making me groan despite the ball gagging me.

"You shouldn't have moved, Pet. I had warned you. Do you enjoy my punishments? Are you a glutton for them?" he asks tapping the bite pulsing with renewed pain from the pressure of his fingers repeatedly thumping the wound.

Despite the pain, my focus goes back to the toy that is pushed inside of me to the hilt and how he doesn't move it just allowing the vibrator to thum and rotate at full speed. The tip of the vibrator rotates and brushes against that spot which makes me want to squirm and I can't squirm because he holds my hips down flat against the bed. I wanted the rhythm even if he pushed the toy in halfway back so it can build me up and push me over the edge. I wanted to scream in frustration, to yell at him, I even wanted to hit him and I pull at the restraints. I desired him between my legs and to have him plunge in and out of me. Why and I try to rotate my hips to get additional friction against the vibrator.

"Well, Pet? Are you a glutton for my punishment?" he asks his voice husky and I feel his claws dig into the wound he caused with his teeth, sinking those sharp claws into my flesh causing blood to run down my leg and onto the white sheets.

I shake my head 'no' but I can guess no was not the answer he was seeking because I feel his teeth sink into my thigh again just above the first bitemark and his claws curling into the wound further. I scream in pain but the gag muffles me, more salvia slipping past the gag and to run down my chin. I nod my head 'yes' when I realize he wasn't letting go but sinking his teeth further into my flesh. My eye waters and my face burns in embarrassment as I feel his teeth leave my flesh and a tongue sweeps over the fresh wound he had given me. Somehow it is a soothing feeling when he doesn't mean for the sensation to be soothing, it was only to taste the blood. I was so embarrassed giving in to his demands and admitting I was a glutton for his punishments when really I was a glutton for a love he would never offer me.

He pushes at the vibrator inside of me, changing its position setting me off and making a moan bubble forth from me only to be muffled from the gag. If Feitan were to leave my side, abandon me like my family, would I crave such painful touches with the smallest hints of pleasure from another man? A scary thought and I groan, my body aching with an unfilled need he had started to build up but then stopping so suddenly. Pain and pleasure were intermingled so closely I was having trouble deciphering the pain from the bites on my thigh and the pulsing pleasure coursing where the vibrator touched but didn't ease.

Why couldn't he enter me? He was hard, wasn't he? I just wanted him in me. Why was he torturing us both? I squeeze my eyes shut despite the blindfold. He continues threatening me with his teeth as I feel them scrape across unbitten territories which my skin is unmarred from him. It felt like forever with my bottom half a bussing and throbbing mess and I groan in frustration. His voice wasn't even keeping me company and I was beginning to feel a touch of fear at perhaps this wasn't Feitan's touch but another man he let in, though the fear fades when I hear his laughter.

He pushes at the vibrator again, laughing at me, "Does that feel nice... Yoko?" and I feel him bite my opposite thigh breaking the skin there before he speaks again, "You dirty little slut, my dirty whore."

I feel something wet connect his lip to my thigh, my two guesses saliva or blood. I would never know since I am blind though when I am able to see again would I see a bloody bite on my thigh which was previously unhurt. I whimper, disliking his words, perhaps I was just a whore to him one that he kept around just for this purpose. I had almost forgotten he was there, that is was someone else touching me in his place until I heard his sarcasm. His words were cruel but the sound of his voice makes more pleasure course through me... just for a moment as my back arches slightly off the bed, my hips moving, trying to grind against an imaginary force.

I shake my head, 'no' not at all enjoying this but my answer only annoys him because he hums, "I take that as a yes. Let's try this out."

Instead of the slow rhythmic pushing in and out with the vibrator, he starts with a fast pace, pushing it in and out from the hilt. The pace was abusive, his claws scratching the outer parts of my entrance with each thrust. I try to move my arms, the handcuffs preventing it but the metal restraints make clanking sounds as I circle my wrists trying to grab onto anything around me. I don't get very far so I am forced to wrap my fingers around the bars of the bedpost. My knuckles I can only assume are turning white from straining. I gasp and mewl, my sounds sounding weird as he pushes the vibrator in and out of me. The only thing missing from this is the heat and friction of our bodies. I miss the feeling of his warm skin... and also the warmth of the breath fanning out against some part of my body.

Like a match to a matchbox, there is just a spark before another and another and then finally the spark turns into a burning flame, but the only difference between this feeling and a match is that it can't be blown out by a simple breath. I groan, and I feel him toy with me by taking it out before pushing it back in only halfway out of the blue from the abusive pace. I groan, but it becomes muffled and to further my embarrassment drool escapes my lips and slips down my chin.

I try and twist my body but the only thing I move is my legs slightly because Fetain's hand continues to press my hips to the bed. I moan again, though it is muffled and comes out more like a groan. He moves above me, the bed creaking as he starts repositioning himself. I feel his hand is removed from my hip before he takes the vibrator out from within me, and I instantly feel empty and I groan from the loss within me, the pleasurable buzzing no more in that location. I move my head to one side before the other, anticipation eating away at me at what was going to happen next. I want to beg him for more, but I can't speak any few words, because if I did, those words would be garbled so I save myself the embarrassment.

My jaw has become so sore from being open wide with the ball gag. Then I feel him press the vibrator against my back entrance, instantly causing me to stiffen. Wait...wait what was he going to do? He wasn't...was he? No... I feel the slick essence attached to the vibrator sliding and slipping around my back entrance making my skin there sticky just like the vibrator itself.

"Fei.." I try and say to question his actions but it becomes garbled and messy, more drool escaping from my mouth and just as I say that, there is a rough intrusion there, and the vibrator enters where it should have never belonged. It feels odd, the vibrator moving and buzzing inside of me making me try to bite down, but the ball inside of my mouth denies me that pleasure. I groan, my back arching more as I hear the swift movement of clothing getting removed and hitting the floor.

I feel Feitan move on top of me, the feeling of his torso pressing against my breasts making shivers erupt inside of me. I tremble and groan more, and my head turns towards the right, the metal cuffs clinking against the bars as I move, wanting and desiring to touch him. He then grinds his hips against mine, and I push back, wanting and desiring the same friction, forgetting about the vibrator. I hear him grunt, but it is soft and fleeting, and there is a hardness that pokes my inner thigh though it is clothed, he was still wearing pants.

Feitan moves again, this time pushing the vibrator more into my back entrance before out and then in. It is painful making me grunt and try to move away from his hand pushing the vibrator in and out. I try to say no which I think he understood along with my body language I didn't want the vibrator there because he starts to push the toy in out harder at the same time as he himself starts to grind down roughly into my hips before he begins to rock his hips instead. This repetitive motion was pleasurable feeling his hardness in his pants rub against my front entrance with each rock of his hips. He was making me wait for him deliberately, torturing me but... also himself, the tent in his pants probably sore and throbbing with need.

I couldn't take much more as he just continues until he finally pushes the vibrator into my back entrance one last time before I hear him sigh against my shoulder, his warm breath fanning out against my shoulder. His hand pushing the vibrator in and out finds my hips like his other hand and grabs it. We then lay here for the longest of times, him breathing evenly against my shoulder, warm puffs of air continuing to hit my skin. I listen intently trying to figure out what he is doing but I hear nothing. Was this it? Was he done? Was he going to leave me in this condition and then relieve himself? Would that be my punishment?

My ears than pick up the sound of his belt buckle becoming undone in a rushed manner, it clanking in the silence of the room if the constant buzzing and muffled and quieted moans slipping past my gag and then lips didn't count. Next, I hear the sounds of his pants being pushed down, and I can imagine his pants pooling around his ankles or his knees, as I never hear the sound of clothing hitting the floor. All the while he starts up the motion of rocking back and forth against my entrance but this time his hardness is bare. Only the tip of his naked length prods at my entrance and now I know for sure he is teasing me.

I just wanted him and I feel tears slipping down my face, this torture worse than what he did to me before on the night of the auction. One of his hands reaches behind my head, and I feel the ball gag become loose, my mouth being relieved of the painful pressure of being kept open in an awkward position. He must have undone the strap for the ball gag. Though why would he give me my voice back? He pulls the gag away and I hear it bounce off the bed and onto the floor and I am so glad it wouldn't be going back into my mouth. The saliva which was strung against the ball gag snaps back against my chin and lips. I go to wipe the mess from my mouth but I can't, and find myself experiencing a new embarrassment.

Feitan speaks before I can, giving me an order, "Beg... Beg for me," continuing with that torturous motion of rocking his hips, but this time allowing the tip of his penis to enter me before shortly pulling back out. Warmth floods me but then there is nothing.

"Feitan." I moan salvia connecting my top and bottom lip. I hope that would pass as a beg but he is not satisfied as he continues to plunge only his tip in and out of me. "Please." I attempt at saying next but still nothing, he does not enter me any further only rubbing my outside this time around.

The next thing he says, his voice strained just like his body "Beg for it. Scream for me or I will leave you like this and find another whore."

I clench my teeth feeling more tears flood from my eyes and down my cheek. Of course, he would find another woman, a prettier woman like he did in Meteor City. It wasn't only the fact he would quickly find another woman to rid him of his problem but I was fed up of his tip burning with a hotness I craved pressed against my entrance unmoving. The vibrator in my back entrance was doing more than him and I start to beg pathetically.

"Please! Feitan! More! I want more! I want you, all of you! Please, Feitan!" I scream loud enough for any passabyers to hear or anyone next door.

I am then gifted with a reward as he pushes all the way inside of me with a soft grunt, and I shiver before he wastes no time in thrusting in and out of me, his length hot and pulsating...Like it had a heartbeat of its own. I moan at the top of my lungs, and I arch my back fully off the bed, my stomach and chest as close to his body as possible. I feel my nipples rub against his chest, sliding along the sweat of his body the feeling sending a zing through me. He wasn't the only one sweaty, I could feel the blindfold becoming drenched from the sweat on my forehead running down onto the fabric. Also, other parts of my body were accumulating sweat.

The bed was creaking so loudly with our movements, I started to think it would break. The more I cried out to him the faster he got and the faster the creaking of the bed got. The metal cuffs I tugged at are also making noise because I wanted to touch him but every time I try I realize I am prevented of that luxury. Maybe he didn't want me touching him... Another terrible feeling pangs my heart and I tug violently at the cuffs hoping they would break. They scrape against the metal bars of the bedpost, their noise almost covering up the soft moans coming from Feitan.

His hand on my hip which has only briefly left, guides my hips in, and bottom in ways that please him. He stops me from moving in any way he would dislike or allow me to release before he would allow it. He was at all times in control during sex as I found out, this being only the second time I had experienced sex with him. I can faintly recall him allowing the whores in Meteor City to top him and ride him and even touch him... The tears never once stop pouring down my cheek.

"More more more! Please! Ah ah ah," I continue to beg, my stomach tightening and begging to get extremely taut as my voice becomes high pitched and fleeting.

The pressure on my hips triples and he holds me in near bruising force as he grants me with more, his thrusts becoming rougher, the bedpost slamming against the wall now evidence in that. He grunts softly again and I feel the pulse in his cock heighten with each thrust of his hips, and I began to tighten around him, my insides wanting him just as more as I want him mentally.

He is close, I can tell, there are slight tremors in his body and his breath has become more uneven and loud, and his mind seems to not focus on the length of each thrust but elsewhere as his rhythm becomes sloppy but still pleasurable. I was almost there and then nothing as he stops inside me. I groan in frustration rattling the cuffs before I whimper. I rock my hips trying to get that feeling back, that thuming and pulsing feeling but it is useless. And again we lay here despite any begging from me and again I worry he will leave me here cuffed with him inside of me the longer the time passes. His hardness does not go away and I am relieved that it's not because he is turned off that he has stopped all movement.

"Feit-feitan," I whimper my mouth like cotton from screaming and pleading with him. "I'll do anything, please," I whimper out willing to sign everything away to him to have that release I felt once before.

"So tempting, Pet... You better hold to your promises. I am not at all forgiving..." he murmurs and I feel his hair brush over my chest as he repositions himself over me.

I feel his lips at my nipple again and I feel the hints of his teeth and then his tongue. His tongue presses against my skin and slides up to my neck where he starts moving inside of me again his pace once more having rhythm. He is gentle with his kisses as starts over again until I find his rhythm has grown sloppy again. His kisses are the same, they too growing sloppy. I enjoyed the kisses to my neck though sometimes I felt like they were painful but not where I would yelp in pain. I knew the kisses to my neck would leave marks, I would have to cover them up because the whole right side to my shoulder was throbbing. I realize his sudden stop in moving was his attempt at drawing out sex.

He was doing everything he could so he didn't cum before I did or that he finished to fast. He must be having some secret tally in his head where he could release until so much time has passed. I find it hard to believe he would be having difficulties from holding back. It seems today his body wasn't listening to him, wanting that long drawn out release because his precum was already lubbing my insides and making it easier for him to slide in and out of me.

My jaw sets, my muscles trembling and shaking and is then I am first to lose this game of who can last longer. My walls tighten around his cock and I feel one last eruption inside of me, and I release with a scream. "Ahhhhhhh." and my fingernails dig so badly into my palm they bleed.

I also hear him moan softly at this moment, his fingernails turned claws curling into my hip, as my body shakes uncontrollably from my orgasm. Then there is a couple more thrusts before he pulls out abruptly and grunts loudly as he releases his seed onto my belly, the liquid hot just like his body. I feel the liquid spread out across my stomach, some of it sliding down my sides and to the sheets.

I shiver my fingernails easing from my palm, and our pants fill the now silence of the room besides the hum of the vibrator. He is the first to move, and he removes the vibrator from my back entrance clicking it off. The sudden removal makes me tense momentarily, but as soon as it leaves from inside me, I feel empty in both spots... He tosses it to the floor and I hear him rustle around before there is a click above me and my wrist are free after a tug or two.

After regaining my breath, I sit up slightly but instantly feel his seed slide down my stomach then on to my hip area some of it sliding between my legs and along my entrance. I immediately take off the blindfold and as I do he gets off the bed. Once I can see again, my eye instantly lands on Feitan who is completely naked after he kicks off the rest of his pants that were indeed pooled around his ankles, along with his boxers. There is a bit of sweat on his skin, but not a lot.

An awkward silence fills the room and my eyes take in his body as I don't know what to do or say. This being the first time I completely have seen him naked, and my eye land on his scarred calves, they looked like burn wounds. He then walks around the bed to the hotel bathroom, and he turns on the light before grabbing a white towel and coming back out. He then throws the towel on the bed by me and he says his eyebrows furrowed "Get yourself cleaned..."

I feel a heat return to my cheeks as I figure out what he means rather quickly, and I take the towel muttering "thank you" before wiping up the cum off my belly and hips as I sit further up on the bed. My eye stares at him unsure and I then ask my eye returning to his scarred calves "What happened?"

I see him frown and his eyes glance down to the scarred and marred skin. He is quiet for several moments and my eye looks away feeling awkward and not knowing if he was going to get angry with me again as he did about his comrade's death and he then finally replies, his reply being bland, "Got burned."

I want to ask how he got burned, or when, but he walks away to the bathroom again and I hear him start the shower up and then he steps into the tub before pulling the curtain, pretty much telling me he didn't want to talk about it in other words. I sigh heavily and lie back down in the bed looking at the ceiling. I guess I was lucky he didn't lash out on me...for that, I should be grateful.

* * *

**Author's note: **Shit well that was one of the longest smut scenes I have ever written, like ever. It took me some time to upload this chapter, because of how long it took with going back and editing everything. Phew well, it is now completed, and I hope everyone enjoyed it because a lot of work went into this chapter. Hahaha. Oh and don't feel afraid to leave me a review! I would love to hear your thoughts about everything so far.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Dancing On The Sun

**Chapter Thirteen: Dancing On The Sun**

* * *

The hotel room is completely dark, the only light was the yellow artificial lights coming in from outside the hotel room. The light seeps in through the red decorated curtains that were pulled close by Feitan when we first arrived. My eye wanders to Feitan's silhouette which was facing the other way, his face is turned from me and is facing the hotel door. It was a miracle Feitan has actually lied down next to me after his shower, and immediately his body had become relaxed, and he fell asleep with no trouble. Me, on the other hand, couldn't sleep no matter how tired I felt.

So much was on my mind. My thoughts right now were about Feitan, and how he had smelled nice and fresh after his shower. His body smelling of a nice fruit scent which was no doubt caused by the shower gel he put on his body. My thoughts were also occupied about how he could stand going to bed with wet hair, his hair leaving wet stains on the pillow he had his head rested on. My eye continues to stare at his back which was nothing but a shadow at the moment. I try and grow closer to him on the bed, but instantly I notice his chest which was rising and falling peacefully had stopped.

He was awake now the instant I grew closer to him, we weren't touching but enough to feel the slight heat emitting from each of our bodies. I purse my lips, and he doesn't move or say anything making me wonder if he possibly didn't care about me trying to grow closer. Then I suck in my breath, my heart stopping as I put my arm around his waist expediently. I expect for him to throw my arm off him or he would even crush my hand, or possibly break my arm, but he allows it since he does nothing.

I feel my body also inch closer to him until my forehead is pressed against his back and our skin is now touching. He felt nice and smelled nice, and I breathe in the scent of the shower gel he had used. Nothing happens for several minutes, and I start to relax as I now hold on to him. This felt so much better than lying away from him...and just as my eye flutter close in relaxation, and sleep nearly consumes me, Feitan's phone buzzes on the nightstand by the bed, the light from his phone lighting up the room for only a few seconds before it goes dark.

Instantly I feel Feitan tense, and he removes my arm from around his waist, tossing it to the side as he 'tsks' under his breath, my perfect moment ending. I see him sit up slightly using his elbow, and he grabs his phone, checking to see why it had buzzed, and the light temporary shines in his face, making his eyes squint. Whatever it is, it seems to be a text message from someone he doesn't have labeled as a contact, just a number and he then places the phone back down on the nightstand, but he doesn't relax; instead, he sits up.

My eye looks at his back as he throws the blankets off himself and slides his legs over the bed and stands. I watch as he dresses, first he starts to first pull up his boxers, then his pants, and then his belt to hold up his baggy pants. He fastens it before sliding on a plain black tee shirt that he decided to wear under his trench coat this time.

I decide now to ask propping my head off the pillow "Where are you going?"

He replies as he slips on his boots without socks "The vending machine outside."

"Get me something as well. Maybe a coke." I state, wondering if he was going to be nice and get me something as well.

He is quiet as he trudges to the door and he grabs a few coins from his bag along with the hotel key card and without saying anything he walks out of the hotel room, the outside still dark, and the crickets singing. Once he closes the door behind him, I sit up, and my eyes look to the digital clock on the nightstand, it blinking in big red numbers, 1:32 am. Then my eye travels to his phone that he has flipped over, so all I see is the back of his smartphone.

Curiosity gets the better of me, and I flip over his phone, and my eye instantly looks at the message still in his notifications, it reads as followed from a random number, 'I'm here. I'm outside.'

My eye narrows at the text message before flipping over his phone in the position it was in. He lied to me just now...he was meeting up with someone. I quickly get out of bed and snatch my panties off the floor to which I slip up my legs as quick as I can, then I throw on my white tee shirt not bothering to take the time to put on my bra, and lastly, I pull up my pants which is just black stretch pants.

I find my sandals slipping them on to my feet and head outside until the warm and musky air of the city. My eye searches for him but I don't find him. I try and remember yesterday when we arrived at the hotel, and where the vending machines were, but I start to blank. So much was running through our heads and everything was rushed to get to private quarters to get undressed and fuck, so everything was a blur up to the point he quickly slid the card into the door and started kissing me.

We were on the second floor, our hotel room number 43. The vending machines must be on the first floor. I then travel to the stairs and descend them carefully while holding the metal railing and when I get to the bottom and turn around I see the vending machines at the far end of the strip. It travels more towards the direction of the vending machines, and I see him, slipping coins into the vending machine, before hitting a button, and the can comes out with a loud 'Thunk.'

I see no one around him, and I go to confront him, but a pale man rounds the corner with a gray baggy hoodie on. Feitan bends over slightly, picking up the coke from the vending machine and he looks towards the man once standing up. Some words are exchanged between them, but I can't read their lips or hear from the distance I am currently at. They talk for about 2 minutes, and I don't dare draw any closer to them.

Then the man in the gray hoodie reaches into his pocket, and Feitan takes something from him, and at the same time handing him money. I narrow my eyes slightly, and the man in the gray hoodie disappears around the corner again leaving Feitan alone. He places whatever he has now in his pant's pocket, and he also gets something from the snack machine, I don't stay around to find out what it is.

I quickly turn around and head back upstairs as quietly as I can. Then once reaching our hotel, I realize I don't have the key card to get in...Feitan did. I curse under my breath as I hear him going up the stairs, his footsteps light and airy. All I can do is stand there outside the hotel door like the dumb ass I was. I purse my lips slightly as I see him at the top of the stairs.

He narrows his eyes at me holding the can of soda with what looked like a package of salted sunflower seeds in the same hand. He then asks as he approaches me "What are you doing out here...?"

I try and think of something to say before I reply "Well I changed my mind on what kind of soda I wanted... I wanted a sprite. I was just coming out to tell you that."

He narrows his eyes more in irritation, and he says snottily "Who said I was ever getting you something?"

"You didn't I just kinda assumed."

He scoffs before shoving the coke towards my chest and all he says as he walks towards the hotel door and slides the keycard in, "You get what you get." It beeps, and it turns green, signaling the hotel door was open.

I look at the cold can of coke now in my hold, it already starting to sweat from the hot and humid air. It was totally different weather compared to the weather back in York New. Well, at least he was kind enough to get me what I asked for. Once he opens the door, he leaves it open and kicks off his boots again and tossing the package of sunflower seeds by his smartphone.

He turns on the lamp by the bed, and I walk into the hotel room, shutting the door behind me. As I walk in, I open the can of soda, the carbonated drink hissing at me, and I say as I make my way back to the bed "Thank you."

He doesn't respond, seemingly to be lost in his thoughts as he reaches into his pocket, getting out what looked like a little folded up paper with little words, 'game over' on it. I stare at it confused as I sit at the end of the bed and he unfolds the paper carefully before he carefully tilts the paper before a white powdery substance flows out of it and on to the flat surface of the nightstand.

"What is that?" I ask having a clue to what it was but at the same time denying it.

"What do you think it looks like?" he comes back at me in a snarky tone as he pushes the powdery substance with some type of random card with the hotel information written on it into a single skinny line.

"Drugs..." I answer him narrowing my eye slightly, my fingers curling around the can of coke as I sit at the end of the bed watching him.

He doesn't answer for a while, and he bends over slightly and sniffs before straightening his back before he finally replies "Then you're correct." He sniffs a couple more times, most likely the powder tickling his nose and he lays back down on the bed.

"Why do you need it?" I ask slightly snotty.

He sneers slightly at me, taking offense before he says "Just go back to bed." As he says this, he reaches over and turns the lamp off, leaving the hotel dark again.

I don't fight with him, and all I do is sigh sitting in the pitch black, with the cold drink in my hand. I guess I need to find the nightstand to put my drink back down in the dark.

...

...

_**(Third Pov, Feitan)**_

Dreams...All he wanted was good dreams. Sometimes drugs helped with that. It helped relax his muscles and brain and forced good emotions out of him. As he stared at the back of his eyelids, he hoped for them, but not every time he was gifted with good dreams. After all, the person he has become comes back to haunt and taunt him. He doesn't like to admit it, but memories of the people he tortured show up and sometimes there are vivid memories of his past that would eat away at him, and he can't help but think of things he could have done differently. The slightest things could have changed the course of history that was taken.

He doesn't dwell too much on it, because if he did, it would only eat at his sanity...or what was left of it anyway. Feitan hears the slightest sounds of a can being put down on a surface before Yoko lies in bed next to him as carefully as she can without disrupting him. He doesn't know why but he starts to feel slightly annoyed, and he pulls away as far as he can. He doesn't even necessarily understand why he went on this journey with her, or even the reason why he had sex with her again.

He thinks the sex was just for pleasure and relief for himself. But was that really the case? Was it really all about finding her sister to kill her because she fucked with his mind...or was it actually for her, Yoko? Everything begins to eat away at him, but as more time passes, the drugs start to kick in.

His mind gets fuzzy, everything is spinning slightly, and he feels good, and before he knows it, his mind is at peace. Now, this is the reason why he loved the existence of drugs. Along with the tranquility, he was currently feeling, sleep starts to overcome his being, and his mind takes him back to the past in Yuzban.

...

...

**(Years ago)**

Keen grey eyes watch the young girl give a soft twirl in her new kimono, after long kicking off her wooden red wooden sandals with the flowers painted on them. Long silky black tresses lift off her back as she twirls before stopping and moving slow and sensual in the open space as traditional music is played by an old man sitting cross-legged using a bamboo flute. As the young boy watches the girl, he dips his pen in ink, and attempts at drawing the scene he was witnessing.

Always good at observing and watching, but not good at expressing himself through words or facial expressions. No matter how many times his parents lectured him about it or hit him in an attempt to get him to be a different person, he would rather be here instead of somewhere else learning archery or hunting skills or other things he considered dumb. Hunting wasn't bad, in fact, it never bothered him.

The first time he held a bow and arrow to a soft and fuzzy looking rabbit he shot it without a second thought in fear he could have been dragged off by his mother later to be hit or suffer other punishment. He picked it up after ripping the arrow from its throat and showed his father who praised him for his good work that day. Later he was taught to deskin the creature and how to gut it. He knew it was supposed to bother him, but he gave it a quick death, and deskinning didn't make him queasy because it was food no matter how it looked like before.

Though, he didn't make the rabbit suffer. He disliked seeing things suffer... perhaps if Ai weren't here to tell him that, he would think it was ok to hurt others. She was the balance in his world, his blood, and also his forever friend. The one time he did kill something which so happened to be a simple spider that crawled into her room thru an open window, and he hit it was his sandal, she lectured him for hours, saying he could trap and let it go outside. When asked about why she would want such a thing, she answered that everything had a purpose, no matter how ugly it may have been which he only giggled at.

His mother and also Ai's was a cold woman. She disliked him, though he did not know the reasons why, but he had assumed it had reasons to do with he was a child not born of the marriage between her and his 'father,' though all that mattered was that she treated Ai with kindness. She punished him when he got things wrong. A simple word that rolled off his tongue that came out wrong she would use one of her many punishments on him until he got it right. He didn't know how many times he been called 'slow' or 'stupid' by her, but he had lost count.

One of the punishments that happened often or not was kneeling down in grains of rice for hours without moving, and by the time he stood the little grains of rice would have been embedded in his skin. Well, it wasn't complete torture, but he would find out shortly what real torture would be like. Real torture...yes but let's save that for another time.

He obviously at one time craved love from his mother, but she never let him get to close and his father, he wasn't so sure about. He was older than his mother, by he would assume 15 years. He had a mellow nature, but at the same time, he was a force to be reckoned with. His swordsmanship was the best in the palace, and Heytun did admire him for that, but his father never did show him true love, nothing beyond slight praises when Heytun did something to be awarded for.

Ai was a different case, a child born from true love. She was so innocent and childish, and Heytun hoped even when she got older, she would still be the same person he could hold on to when things burdened him. A burden which was the weight of his duties as the next prince of Yuzban after his father. Prince...Heytun thought that title didn't suit him, he was nothing like a prince or a king. He wanted to be a wanderer maybe or even an artist or perhaps both.

All he wanted was freedom, he craved to journey, and possibly make a living off the art he often made. The people in the palace praised him, and thought he might have not shown he enjoyed their simple praises, it made his heart swell slightly, and a heat to overtake his cheeks. Maybe he could take Ai with him, or they could run away. He heard rumors their mother and father had already made plans to marry her off to another village, and he disliked the idea.

She wasn't a pawn, and if she wanted to marry a man, someday she should have the freedom to do so. He also heard rumors the boy was as ugly as sin itself. Ai needed to be with someone who matched her beauty, not some crude of a man.

The girl continues to dance and the young girl like the young boy, glances over at the boy drawing, she smiles softly getting slightly distracted at his project he was working on. A long scroll which wasn't cheap at the slightest is sprawled across the floor, and his pen dipped in ink starts at drawing a face, then quickly, the slight curve of the young body in the kimono. His memory forever capturing the minute she gave the soft spin.

At the slight distraction, she trips on her kimono, and her balance leaves her and she falls on the ground with a loud thud. The pen stops its strokes at the feel of the vibration on the floor, and the ink ripples in its cup. Curiously the boy's gray eyes lift from the scroll to the girl who has fallen on the floor and sits up slightly rubbing her back.

She complains softly under her breath "That hurt..." She tries and not to put up much of a fuss, and she attempts at standing quickly to continue dancing.

The music stops, and the old man also peers curiously at the girl, before he asks "Shall I continue Miss Ai? Do you need a break?"

"Yes. Don't mind me Yu; it's just a fall, I need to learn to do this dance before the festival" she says, her cheeks slightly pink.

She glances at Heytun who smirks mischievously and mutters playfully at his sister "Clutz."

"Shut up," she hisses dusting herself off glaring at him, "It's just you were watching me and made me mess up."

Heytun ignores her comment, knowing full well that wasn't the case and the music resumes which slowly begins to calm Ai again, and the pink tint to her cheeks slowly begins to fade from her cheeks, as she gracefully starts to dance again. Leaving Heytun alone to draw freely and finish his drawing.

...

...

"You were with your sister again weren't you?" asks his mother, arms folded over her chest.

His eyes stare down, not meeting her own, and he holds the finished scroll in his free hand tightly. He doesn't reply, and she scoffs, "Nevermind you don't have to tell me. Yu mentioned you were there for her dancing lessons this morning. Drawing. Is that what this is?"

Before he knew it, the scroll was snatched from his hand, and his eyes immediately shoot up to the taller adult who was his mother. He attempts at reaching it and hisses slightly under his breath "Give it back!"

His mother who is far beyond annoyed narrows her eyes angrily at the boy, and she shoves him back away from her before slapping him on his cheek harshly. His head turns, and his bangs cover his eyes, and the cheek starts to turn red from the crack of his mother's hand.

"Despicable boy. Have you not learned your lesson yet?" she asks as she opens the scroll to find the finished drawing. She 'tsks' under her breath before she says "Rubbish. Complete and utter garbage. I heard rumors you planned on selling this trash and leaving here from Jun. You wouldn't survive because your skills are rubbish. Even the villagers think your art is garbage. You're a prince, not an artist. A prince is supposed to be learning, furthering his education, and learning skills from your father who you ditched earlier just to draw this dumb crap."

She tosses the scroll outside from under the balcony where it is raining, it bouncing before opening itself and the rain already begins to smudge the drawing. Heytun doesn't look, he keeps his eyes trained on the floor. Rubbish... Were they actually rubbish? Did the palace people just tell him his drawings were good for the sake of being nice? He didn't know, but finally, he lifts his head towards her. His eyes are glassy from the emotions he attempts at repressing.

She glares at him before ordering "Now your tutor is waiting for you. Go to him. You know where to find him." She turns her back on him before walking away from him and traveling into the main hall after opening a sliding door, and he stands there for a few seconds. His eyes glancing over towards the scroll that was long since ruined, he rubs his eyes with his sleeve before tears can fall and he keeps thinking how foolish and embarrassing it is over to cry over what happened.

As he stares at the scroll and the rain bouncing off of the soggy halfway rolled up paper, he moves forward and holds in the feeling. It was an odd mix of emotions, ready to burst at the slightest thing. Things like this were trivial...he should be used to it by now.

...

...

"This is the only area of the Dark Continent protected because of our great ancestors who specialized in creating strong barriers, and they're still people whose families are strong in barrier building who constantly put all their powers into it. And here is where we are, Yuzban. And here is the Yuzuru family on the outskirts of Yuzban. The king, your father, makes sure their family is well-taken care and so should you when you eventually take his spot." explains his male teacher pointing to the map pinned on to the wall with the stick.

Heytun stares, examining the large map and his eyes carry to the neighboring kingdom called, Yoturu, and he asks "How do other kingdoms and villages survive if they don't have a barrier?"

His teacher smiles slightly, and he hums "Well their fighters are stronger than the average human, but sometimes eventually they turn into true monsters. We don't quite understand it yet."

"Monsters?" Heytun questions again as he raises a brow.

"Yes, monsters. You must be sure if you travel to be careful. If you get bit by an odd creature or infected some other way, you truly can turn into beasts or monsters. Some are unfortunate in that case."

"So Yoturu, is where they want Ai to marry into?" he asks. "Wouldn't it be dangerous sending a princess there? Especially without a barrier."

"Well, I'm surprised you know about that, but I'm glad you brought it up. Your father wants to create an alliance with them, in exchange, we get a few of their fighters so we can explore the continent more, and they get some of our barrier women from the Yuzuru family if they accept the marriage proposal between Princess Ai of Yuzban and Prince Lee of Yoturu."

Feitan narrows his eyes, he wanted to be able to travel, of course, he knew of the slight dangers but he was never told until today, he could become one of the many creatures wandering the Dark Continent. So his dreams of becoming a wandering artist with Ai would never happen, and she most likely would get married to that dog-faced of a boy named Lee while he became the next leader of Yuzban...he could never escape his duties. Then he would be forced to marry someone just as much of a bitch as his mother.

He stands up from his seat and abruptly leaves from his single desk, he hears his tutor calling to him in the background, but he simply ignores it. He didn't feel the need to study at the moment or learn for that matter, all he wanted was to hang out with Ai while she was around. He knows he will get yelled at again...but it will be worth it.

...

...

**(Yoko Pov)**

The morning light shines through the thick curtains, enough to light up the room just a little, and when I sit up, I feel groggy. My head feels fuzzy, and I slide out of bed to go pee and get in the shower before Feitan can wake up. My eyes glance at him as I get to the bathroom and switch on the light and he sleeps soundly in the far corner of the bed by the nightstand. The drugs he had taken yesterday must have really done its course on him. But I don't understand why he needed such crap. Drugs were nothing but trouble, but I guess Feitan was already trouble, with a capital T.

I then feel shivers run up my spine as the cold tiles of the bathroom floor cause even me to feel cold spells. I shut the bathroom door for privacy before heading towards the toilet to relieve myself. Probably drinking all that soda before bed wasn't a good idea. As I finish my business, I flush the toilet after wiping myself, and I start to undress. Once I'm in nothing but my panties I turn on the shower, so the water has time to heat up.

As I drag my panties down my legs, I can't help but look and see how gross I look in the mirror. Dark circles, pale skin, with messy bed hair. I run my fingers thru my hair, trying my best to detangle the snarl before I get in the shower. Too bad I didn't pack a bag with me with all the necessities I needed. But with what I didn't bring with me, Feitan stole for me anyway. I guess he was good for something.

After doing the best with what I can with no brush, I then pull back the shower curtains and start to wash away that icky after sex feeling. I should have probably taken a shower right after Feitan did, but I was just too lazy, and this is where it leads, me feeling gross and disgusting at 7 in the morning. We, after all, had to check out by 11 so why not leave early, so room service wasn't banging at the door.

The warm water washes over me, and I enjoy the feeling and start to take my time at washing myself and my hair with the shampoos and conditioners the hotel provided us. At least I wasn't getting yelled at to hurry up, or that I was using up all the hot water. That was an issue at Feitan's apartment, and I would get yelled at him more often than not for taking to long in the shower.

Once I'm done I shut off the water and pull the curtains back and pat my body down first with the fluffy white towel that so many others used before me, but I try and not to think about that. After that, I turbo tie my hair and start to get dressed in the same clothing I wore yesterday, expect the underwear. Again I'd rather go without. I would probably steal a clean pair of underwear on my way, or I would have Feitan do it more likely since he enjoyed it.

I then open the door to the bathroom, the steam waffling out, and I walk to the bed before taking my hair out of the turban and throwing the dirty towel on the floor. I sigh, and I then think back to the free hotel breakfast the hotel offered down in the lobby. I should eat now so I wouldn't be hungry later on when we continue the journey. I then slide on my sandals and grab the hotel key card before walking out of the hotel room, leaving Feitan alone to get more sleep. Plus I was still slightly annoyed how yesterday ended for the both of us.

The morning sun feels good on my skin, and I walk down the steps, and I walk to the hotel lobby, where the free breakfast was served and located. When I open the door to the hotel lobby, the hotel receptionist behind her desk greets me and says good morning to which I say back to her and I walk towards the nice aroma of assorted foods filling the air.

There is only one person seated and eating as he works on his computer at a table by the glass window, and the other is a woman who is standing in her pajamas. The woman in her pajamas had her hair thrown messily up in a bun as she looks thru the food on the table, while holding a styrofoam plate already having a piece of toast with butter and pancakes, and the last thing she grabs is a white powdered donut behind a small glass display.

After she pours the syrup onto her pancakes, she then leaves and goes and sits by the guy with the computer, to which is her companion in travel or her husband. I suddenly felt a little bit odd down here by myself while grabbing a styrofoam plate and look thru the foods that were offered. The first thing I grab is a piece of toast with the tongs before grabbing two things of butter that were in small containers in the fridge where the yogurts were located.

My eyes land on the yogurt before grabbing a vanilla one with a plastic spoon and deciding on a light breakfast because we probably resume traveling as soon as possible. I then look towards a corner table offered in the lobby, and I walk towards it after setting my plate down. I then look back to the juice machines and coffee, and I walk back before grabbing a plastic cup and pouring orange juice into the cup after pushing the button.

As it pours in and gets almost all the way to the top, I stop pressing the button and take it out from under the machine and go to turn around but when I do, I'm greeted by gray slited eyes that stare at me, annoyed. I nearly jump but I catch myself, and as I stare at Feitan I mutter "Oh...you're up."

I duly note his slightly messy hair, and tired look in his eyes and how he must have just gotten up seconds ago. Then he asks his voice soft but annoyed "What are you doing up so... early?"

"I don't know. I just got up, and then decided on breakfast." I reply.

He almost gives me a skeptical look, like he was doubting me and thought I would travel on my own or something before his eyes wander around the room and he doesn't say anything more expect "We leave in an hour. Be ready."

Then he turns his back on me after quickly grabbing something from the display case which was a chocolate muffin, and he decides on going back to the hotel room after leaving thru the doors. I sigh slightly under my breath, he didn't give me much time, so I decide on going back to the table and quickly start eating my breakfast, so I'm ready within the hour.


End file.
